How Singers Are Made
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Vocaloids get their ideas for songs? Well, from the humourous stories to the tense moments in life, this is how the singers are born!
1. Shotarella

**I thought this would be a nice new series that I can work on. So you know how the Vocaloids are famous for their singing, right? So have you ever wondered about how that process actually worked? So…yeah, here's the first chapter! And…yeah, all of them are gonna be in random order, so chronologically…they're not.**

**I DO NOT, I CANNOT, AND I WILL NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

**------**

"Hey, I heard that Cantarella's pretty popular with the fans." Miku looked at Kinsora.

"It is." Kinsora started typing in her computer. "Truth is, the one with Gakupo and Kaito's more popular than you and Kaito."

"Gee, I wonder why." She said with sarcasm.

"If I was an ordinary girl, I would probably be one of them." Kinsora sighed, holding her nose.

"It's OK." Miku grinned. "I'm pretty sure you'll grow out of it sooner or later."

"Yeah, let's hope that to be true."

Unfortunately for the both of them, Len just happened to be listening from inside his room. He turned around and started running toward Kaito's room. When he entered, he noticed that Kaito was patiently reading a book on **Macbeth**. He ran into the room and pulled on his scarf, causing him to topple over.

"Gotcha again, Kaito!" Len laughed.

"Geez…hello to you too…" Kaito straightened himself out. "So…what's going on?"

"Nothing much." Len crossed his arms above his head. "It's just that…well, I heard that Cantarella is pretty popular these days, so I decided to ask you if you wanted to create a different version of it."

"Cantarella? Really?" Kaito stood up. "But we did all the possible versions of it. What more can there be?"

"Well…"

Len turned to Kaito with one of the creepiest grins on his face that he had ever seen, a grin that made even Kaito cringe. What the heck was this guy planning? And why does he need him to make this version? But if Len wanted to sing this with him…

"Oh…_**god."**_ Kaito cringed.

"I know…" Len laughed. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"What makes you say that?" Kaito asked.

"Well, it's easy. I make my lyrics, you make yours." Len smiled. "So that you can't be blamed for anything."

"Well…if that's how it's gonna roll…I guess I can do it."

"Great! We should get started!"

And that was how Shotarella was made in a nutshell. Right about now, I would include an epilogue, but I don't have one, so I'll just go with what happens next. During a rehearsal of that song _(in Kaito's room)_, Luka and Kinsora were talking about her upcoming movie when they heard the word "banana"…in a way that the word should never be used.

Kinsora got a massive nosebleed from that, and was sent to the hospital, where she needed two transfusions of blood. Even then, she was comatose for an entire week.

As for Luka…well, she never ate bananas again.

**------**

**Yeah, most of the chapters I'll type up for no reason, so expect a lot of chapters as short as this. The longer they are, the more thought I put up with it. AND I WILL ACCEPT REQUESTS. If you want to find out how the Vocaloids made a certain song, ask me and I'll send it in!**


	2. Kagefumi

**I'm having so much fun with this! Next song on the list is "Kagefumi", by none other than Kaito himself! Yeah, I'll try making this longer. Let's have some fun, shall we?!**

**------**

Kaito was just minding his own business, reading **Burned** while chewing on a popsicle while behind him, Meiko _(in her high state)_ was chasing the twins around in thousands of circles. He generally ignored them, keeping close to the literature.

"Don't you ever get in with the times?"

He almost dropped his popsicle on the book. Looking up, he saw Gakupo folding his arms together, hovering nearby with a strange look on his face. And it was a look that didn't make Kaito feel any better about the situation that he felt that he was going to enter.

"All you do is read and sing and eat ice cream, man." Gakupo plopped on the chair next to him. "Don't you know how to, like I don't know, drive a car or go to a karaoke bar or something?"

"Karaoke bar?" Kaito slipped a bookmark in his book. "What's that?"

This happened in about three seconds. Meiko and the twins both stopped running, and all of the blood ran out from Gakupo's face. Meanwhile, suddenly realizing what he had just would sink him deeper in more trouble, he lifted up his book and dug his head into it. Unfortunately, that proved to be no boundary at all.

"You've never been to a karaoke bar before?!" Meiko screamed.

"Uh…no. Why?"

"You. Are. Deprived." Rin grabbed one half of his scarf.

"You have to go to one!" Len grabbed the other half.

What happened in the next few seconds was that the both of them started to pull on the scarf, which caused the already embarrassed young man to nearly choke himself to death. Fortunately, Luka had entered the room and promptly stopped any more damage from happening.

"Thanks, Luka." He rubbed his neck.

"Luka, come on! He's never been at a karaoke bar before!" Meiko whined.

"Is that it?" Luka folded her arms. "Look, Kinsora's having an anniversary party next week at the nearest karaoke bar, and she promptly told me to tell all of you that we're all invited. Happy?"

Everyone didn't have to respond. All they did was stare at Kaito with the strangest glint in their eyes, and of course, Kaito knew that he was going to be completely screwed over all over again. Hopefully, it won't go as bad as when they went to the amusement park…

**------**

Of course, when they have to go to a party, people have to dress up, right? Unfortunately for Kaito, he hadn't been doing much in the shopping district, so he had no experience when it comes to dressing up for parties _(which is a shame, cause he is pretty hot, you know), _so after trying to pull away, Kaito was left going through Gakupo's closet.

_It's so odd that we share the same size in clothing…_ He shivered at the thought.

In the end, Gakupo ended up walking around in dress pants, dress shoes, and a white collared shirt that is unbuttoned. Kaito, on the other hand, ended up wearing a simple shirt-and-tie combination, all different colors of icy blue. And his pants…ended up being jeans. Unlike the others, who tried their best to be in other outfits.

"Feel better, Kaito?" Gakupo grinned.

"Uh…" He had no comment. Really.

When he entered the karaoke bar, he noticed _(quickly, I might add),_ that all of Kinsora's coworkers were there, ready to take as many pictures with the famous singers as they can. The minute he stepped in, Kisaki came in from nowhere and just tackled him.

"Kaito!" She squeaked. "My future husband! I'm so happy that you can come!"

"Uh…yeah…thanks…" He still doesn't know how to handle her.

"Are you gonna sing? Please sing for us!"

"Ey! Leave 'im 'lone…" Nejiwa called from across the bar. He looked drunk. "E's not ready…just need a buzz…"

"Uh…no thank you."

He was so screwed.

**------**

He didn't get much about how a karaoke bar worked. The only things he was aware of was that there were people watching other people sing, and that they served alcoholic drinks. He was so screwed if they wanted him to sing. Fortunately for him, Kinsora had been forced onstage by the majority of her coworkers to sing "Romeo and Cinderella".

"H-hey! I'm not good at singing!" She argued.

"C'mon! Get on!" Toki pushed her on. "I'll go with you."

"Me too!" Kisaki darted up from her seat. "I need to show my future husband my talent!"

"Only if I'm with you!" Ginsora twirled. "I, of course, am the better half."

Kinsora grumbled and rolled her sleeves, ready to show that she can hold her own against Ginsora. Their androids all clapped as they began to sing. Well…it was supposed to be a serious song if Nejiwa and Tamaki _(god, they were drunk)_ grabbed a nearby mike and started screaming lyrics into the microphone. Kenji and Yoshi tried to stop them, only to be forced to be in the song as well.

And the truth was…they actually sounded really good.

Nejiwa actually sounded really good drunk. What a scary thought.

And that was the strangest yet epic scream in the end.

So when they were done, Kisaki skipped toward her "future husband" with the creepiest smile on his face. He tried to divert his eyesight to Taya and Taito, who was trying to pull an extremely drunk Nejiwa off the stage, as he was still screaming into the mic. Unfortunately, his androids were actually applauding this sort of technique, so they couldn't accept any help from them anytime soon.

"What do you think, Kaito?" Kisaki asked.

"Huh? Uh…" His eyes turned to Tamaki, who had passed out on the stage. A drunk Meiko was poking him with a beer bottle. "I think you were pretty good."

"Thank you!" She had the brightest eyes ever. "By the way, aren't you working on any new songs?"

"S-songs?" He blinked.

"C'mon, show us your new work!" Kisaki chirped.

"Uh…I-I don't-"

"**YEAH!** New work, new work!" Meiko and Nejiwa cheered.

Kaito panicked. He would have to basically sing the first thing out of his head. But once he got on stage, he was OK. And that's how Kagefumi was made. I know, the song has no connection to the incident that he was in, but oh well. Someone had to tell the story of why Nejiwa sounds better drunk.

**------**

**Kagefumi was a really good song, so I wanted to type it up. And yeah, if you're curious on where I got the whole "Nejiwa sounds better drunk" from, find the Romeo and Cinderella version where there are four girls and four guys singing it. I don't know why, but I always pictured Nejiwa as Yoppei **_**(the Kaito picture that keeps screaming in the end)**_**. So yeah…keep the requests coming! Just don't ask for too much because, now that I think about it, I haven't heard that many songs TT_TT.**


	3. Imitation Black

**The stories behind your most famous songs keep getting revealed by the minute! What's the next song? Well…it's "Imitation Black!" Woohoo! OK, if you want to hear more, please send your requests in! Oh yeah, by the way, it might take a while for me to do the parody songs, but let's ignore that tidbit for a while.**

**------**

Their tour was just about to hit the stage for the first time, and everyone was running around to choose their costumes for all their songs. Kaito _(being the fact that he's always prepared and that…well, he's Kaito)_ was sitting peacefully on the couch, reading **Shinsei Doumei Cross** as his family went crazy around him.

"Why are you not finding costumes, Kaito?!" Meiko complained.

"What? I'm already done." He looked up.

"No, you're not!" She slapped the back of his head. "There is no way in hell that you're wearing **that** horrid thing the entire night!"

"I'm not. I have it all in my closet."

Meiko was about to say something when she stopped, storming back into his room to look at his choices. After a few seconds of patiently waiting for her, Kaito saw her storm out of the room and glare at him in sheer jealously. He stared at her until she stormed away, and then shivered as he sank back into his book.

"I'm telling you, Kinsora, I think the line-up is too short." A voice echoed from behind him.

"There's more than enough, Gakupo." Another voice answered. "Unless you want to write more before the tour starts."

"I'll do it!" He answered with a huge grin on his face.

Kaito turned around to see Gakupo with a look of enlightenment on his face, and Kinsora staring at him, unable to say anything. That was just how passive she was. She never seemed to argue with what people thought. She left the arguments with Meiko, Luka and the twins. Maybe Miku.

"Uh…OK then…" She turned around. "Have fun then…but you'll have to hand it in to the program director, so that he knows about it."

"No problem."

Gakupo walked away from Kinsora and happened to notice Kaito staring back at him with a blank look on his face and reading what looked like to be a shojo manga _(or a chick book, as he would describe it to be)_. Grinning, he plopped right next to him.

"What're you readin'?" He asked.

"I thought you had a song to write." Kaito answered.

"**I NEED ****INSPIRATION!****"** He started shaking him. "Just tell me what you're reading!"

"Uh…**Shinsei Doumei Cross.** It's about a girl who likes two guys who're fighting for her attention." He answered.

"Huh…" Gakupo stared at him.

The staring continued for a few more minutes, making Kaito more and more nervous. During which, Len came out to grab a banana and saw him staring back at Kaito. Confused, he walked over to the couch and stared over them for a few seconds, eating his banana.

"What'cha doin'?" He asked.

"**DAMMIT!** I lost it!" Gakupo whined.

"Lost what?" Len blinked.

"He's trying to find inspiration for a song." Kaito answered.

"Where? From a chick book?" He turned to Kaito.

"It's called shojo, Len." Kaito grinned. "And shojo manga have better plots than shounen, you know."

"Yeah, but…shojo? Really?"

Suddenly, Gakupo snapped his fingers, catching everyone's attention. He turned to Len, who looked confused, but not near as confused as Kaito was. But the purple samurai had a freakishly weird looking grin on his face, which made him shiver.

"Kaito…tell Len the basis of your chick book."

"It's a shojo manga." He corrected. "Anyway…it's about two guys fighting for the attention of one girl. So?"

Len suddenly had that ah-HAH moment on his face as well, and they all grinned as they turned to Kaito, who was still in the blank of what was going on. Meanwhile, the girls were still running around trying to find costumes for the tour. Meiko, still peeved at the fact that the men were done, stormed up to them.

"**WHAT THE **_**HECK**_** ARE YOU THREE DOING?!"** She screamed.

Kaito jumped by her sudden outburst, but the other two were calm as ever. They both whispered something in her ears, which made the lights in her eyes brighter than ever. She grinned toward Kaito, who was now wishing that he could crawl into an ice cream cone.

"You know…Kaito has some fashion experience." Meiko grinned, a strange glint in her eyes. "Why don't you let him take care of the costumes?"

"Uh…" He blinked. "What…exactly are we planning here?"

"You know how, in that story, those two guys were chasing that one girl?" Gakupo had the same glint in his eye.

"What if we can change it up a bit?" Len's glint was huge.

Kaito found himself knowing that he was properly (insert a swear word of your choice here). And that was how Imitation Black was made. Fortunately, Kinsora didn't hear about the song until the actual concert. Unfortunately, when she did hear about it, she had the biggest nosebleed of her life and suffered from a concussion.

**------**

**If anyone is curious on how Kinsora actually found out, it's mentioned in the fourth chapter of ****Family Boundaries****, another fanfic of mine. You don't HAVE to go there, I'm just saying. And as for the requests…I'm shocked. I didn't know half of the songs mentioned existed! **_**(Wow, what a fail I am.)**_** But don't worry! I'll try to get them in nonetheless!**


	4. Magnet

**So many songs to do, so little time. Next up, it's "Magnet"! OK, I'm gonna do the version where Miku and Luka sing with Kaito and Gakupo. Cause those two twins just aren't that age **_**(as of yet)**_** to sing that type of song…yet.**

**------**

As always, Luka was bored as ever. She was trying her best to make another song for the upcoming album, but there was absolutely nothing coming through her head. She was grabbing at some random ideas when she heard a knock on her door. The knock was steady and perfectly gapped together, so she knew it was.

"What do you need, Kaito?" She grumbled.

"Sorry, sorry." He peeked in. "I was just wondering if you saw my copy of **Romeo and Juliet** anywhere."

"I don't read Shakespeare, Kaito. Would I really care what happened to it?"

"I do." He frowned. "I mean, it was one of the few things I bought during our tour in America."

"Well, then, no I haven't seen it anywhere." She answered.

"OK…thanks."

He closed the door behind him, which made Luka stare back at her empty sheet of paper. After a few seconds, all she could hear was her stomach grumbling. Sighing, she stood up and walked out of room, craving a tuna sandwich. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Gakupo and Miku on the couch, staring at something that looked really small. And they were saying something weird. Quietly, she leaned in to listen.

"_O, speak again, bright angel!"_ Gakupo read. _"For thou art as glorious as night , being…o'er…my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze upon him when he besides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of air."_

_OK, what the heck? _Luka blinked. _Oh…guess I know where the book is._

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?"_ Miku gestured her hands to the air. _"Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, but be sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

Gakupo turned his head around to read the aside, and found himself face-to-face with a very interested Luka. Miku, realizing what had just happened, looked up and saw Luka grinning back at the both of them, her arms folded and the kitchen door still open.

"Are you guys OK, or do I need to bring the both of you a portable stage?" She asked.

"We wanted to read it." Miku explained. "Apparently Gakupo wanted to find out the hidden meaning behind this book."

"Yeah, it's interesting." He lifted up the book. "Romeo stalks Juliet to her home, even though that she wanted to stalk him instead. She wanted to know where he was, and wished that Romeo could kill off his father so that he wouldn't be a Montague anymore, or she would kill off her father to not be a Capulet."

_Wow…not even close._ Luka stared at him. "Interesting…"

"Yeah, I wonder why I never read stuff like this." He turned back to the book.

"Makes you wonder."

Luka and Miku stared at each other as the purple samurai marveled in the fact that he might actually be smart. Meanwhile, Kaito walked in and noticed Gakupo reading his book. He turned to Luka with wide eyes, turning back to Gakupo and switching between the two.

"Is he OK?" He asked. "Did you check his pod? Has he been tampered with?"

"_**HA HA,**_ Kaito." He grumbled. "I happen to find their plan for murder very interesting."

"Murder…?" Kaito turned to Luka.

"_He thinks he knows what he's reading."_ She mouthed to him.

"_Ah…"_

He pulled the book out of Gakupo's hands _(much to his startlement)_ and closed it in a way that made him even more mature. Miku almost fainted from the sheer hotness of it. And as much as Kaito was aware of Kinsora's weakness for it, apparently he didn't know Miku had it too.

"So, by the way." Kaito turned to Luka. "Did you get any ideas for your song, yet?"

"I have one." Luka lifted her finger in the air. "**Romeo and Juliet** sounds like a good song idea. Forbidden love is a good song topic, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I know." Miku stood up. "But these days, not too many love topics are forbidden, don't you think?"

"Well…" Gakupo grinned. "There is…_**one**_ topic that's still somewhat taboo."

_Oh crap._ Kaito slapped himself with the book. _Why am I always dragged into something like this?_

And in those few seconds, Magnet was born.

**------**

"Hey, why do you think they wanted us to sit in the front?" Rin looked up.

"Do you have any idea, sis?" Len looked at her.

"Not one." She answered. "But you two aren't involved, so it must be somewhat sane."

"Hey, if you guys are interested, I heard Luka was the one who wrote the song." Meiko turned to them.

"Now I'm interested." Kinsora looked up.

Of course, since it was a live concert, it was hard to focus on what the next song could _**possibly**_ be with their screaming fans from all corners. But when Taya walked on stage with a microphone in hand, everyone was eager to hear what could be next.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that you will be the first to hear a brand new song! Starring Megurine Luka (cue some fanboy screams), Shion Kaito (thousands of fangirl screams), Hatsune Miku (screams double in size) and Kamui Gakupo (is that a crack in the ceiling or is it just more fans?), here is 'Magnet'!"**_

The crowd was so loud, most of them wondered if they could actually hear them sing. When Miku and Kaito started singing the beginning of the song, it sounded normal enough. They were even dancing with their hands clasped together.

"Aw…it's so cute!" Rin squeaked, her eyes sparkling.

"I so want those butterfly headphones…" Meiko seethed. "I'm gonna have a little chat with them later."

Then, when their version was done, they turned their heads toward the stairs, where they saw Gakupo and Luka walking down, their hands clasped and with the awesome headphones as well. But this is where the reality rained onto the small family. They let go of each other's hands and walked to the others…in a WAY-too-close-for-comfort fashion. Gakupo and Kaito looked like they were close to kissing, and Luka and Miku were staring into each other's eyes intently.

"OH MY GOD! KINSORA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

**------**

**God, this was the best. I liked the song…and then when I saw the translation, I thought "Yeah…I still like it…" Wow, I'm weird. Keep the updates coming!**


	5. The Application's Love & Uninstall

**Huh…this is getting easier by the while. I might have to start listening to the songs that you requested, but oh well. Next up, this is going to be…uh…**

***Draws a lotto***

"**The Application's Love"!**

…**Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun with this one ^_^**

**------**

"Can you sing higher, Kaito?"

"Um…hold on…" He took a deep breath. "Ah…ah…"

He started coughing, which made Kinsora panic a little bit. She quickly knelt down to his level and dropped the list of songs that she had with her as he tried his best to cough out the huge lump in his throat that the high singing threw down at him.

"Are you OK?" She said, worry in her voice.

"Y-yeah…" He gagged out. "It just hurts…that's all."

"Do you want to try again?" Kinsora asked. "I mean, I don't want to strain your voice or anything…"

"No, it's OK." He stood up. "I just need water…that's all."

"Oh…OK…"

She stood up and met eye contact with him. Kaito, next to Luka, was one of the saner versions that her father left behind. He reads _**(READS**__ reads, not like he reads lyrics of songs or picture books…he has __SHAKESPEARE__ in his bookshelf, which for one thing that is shocking)_, he doesn't mind babysitting the twins when they've gone insane on something, and he was a complete gentleman. Seriously. He rarely curses! The only problem is that he doesn't know when to step back and say no. But he's adorable like that, no?

"Sister!" Rin stared waving her hands in the air. "I need help with something!"

"I'll be there!" She turned to him. "Get a glass of water and I'll be with you after I help her and Len with their duet."

"OK."

He smiled at her, a smile that she was fortunate to see from the side of her eyes. Apparently, her "bishounenphobia" doesn't work when Kaito's smile hits her in a small concentration. Maybe she's improving in the condition. Kaito watched as she ran to the blond girl, and then went into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Drat." He sighed. "We're out of water…"

He looked to make sure that Kinsora was gone, and then filled up a cup of water to the brim with sink water. Then, he looked around again to make sure she still won't come back, and then stuck his finger in the glass. Instantly, the water in it became clearer.

_Nothing like purified water to work on a sore throat…_

Her father, Shuto, had created all of them to be as human as possible, but the powers that he had entrusted in them, the power of element manipulation, was something that he had been sworn into secrecy with. Knowing him, he probably gave them their powers for the sake of protecting his only daughter. Still, he had sworn himself to make sure that Kinsora never finds out the truth. It would be too much for her to understand.

And yet, deep down, he sort of wished that he could tell her.

Taking a deep gulp of water, he watched as Kinsora walked out, talking to Miku about a song that she was going to work on. Instantly, he felt himself being a little hurt and lonely. She promised to go back to work on him as soon as she was done with the twins. But he convinced himself that she had to take care of the entire family.

Still…he can't help but feel neglected. Why?

Barely had that thought actually took a huge root in his head when he saw Miku leave Kinsora and head to her room, and his master quickly dashing up to him with a smile on her face. It caught him off guard, which in turn caught _her_ off guard _(it's a Kinsora thing)._

"What?"

"It's nothing…" He shook his head.

"Oh, sorry about the wait, if that's what you mean." She answered. "Miku was talking to Gakupo about something, and she wanted me to pull her out of the conversation, so…yeah…"

"Is that it?" He looked up.

"So…how's your throat?"

"Huh?" He rubbed it. "I…guess it's OK."

"Great! We should get started then."

He looked a little startled by her sudden approach, but knew that it was for the best. He nodded and smiled, and then suddenly realized that she was right in front of him. Fortunately, he was able to catch her and keep every single drop in his cup at the same time.

**------**

She remembered waking up on the couch with Kaito sitting next to her and tissues padded gently on her nose. She quickly sat up and shoved more tissues up her nose, more than aware that Kaito had placed the garbage can near her head, and even replaced the bag! Such a gentleman…

"How long wath I out?" She asked.

"About…five minutes." He answered. "You must be getting over the bishounenphobia, I see. It's a new record."

"Yeah…but ith not enough…" She sighed.

"I'm sorry…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot that you were that close to me. I wouldn't have done that if-"

"What're you thayin'? That you thouldn't thmile around me?" She shook her head. "That'th illegal. You can thime whenever you want. Bethideth…I'm getting' uthed to it."

"Th-thanks…" He chuckled.

He didn't know what it was. He felt as if he had a personal connection with his master. She was nice. She was a little adorable whenever she gets a nosebleed and passes out. And she always cares for everyone that she meets. He's surprised that her heard hadn't exploded from the amount of love that was in it.

He found himself being somewhat jealous.

The reason why she can love was the one thing he can't be: she's human. He, on the other hand, is an android. Androids are created to mimic human beings. Most of the feelings that they feel are artificial. Meanwhile, human emotions are real. Kaito wanted nothing more than to feel human emotions. Shuto himself told him that it was impossible for androids and humans to stay on the same emotional level, but…

"Kaito?" Kinsora looked at him. "Are you OK?"

He looked down at his feet, caught up with all of his feelings…if they can count as feelings. He **was** an android, of course. But the emotions that he feels…they feel as real as human emotions are. No matter how much he wills it, he can never be human, even if he wished for a billion years. He was no Pinocchio.

"Kaito?" Kinsora looked concerned.

Kaito slowly turned to her, and she saw that his cheeks were red, and he was shaking like a fragile child. She almost panicked, hoping that he won't just break down crying or just _**break down**_right in front of her. But he didn't. Instead, he forced himself to raise his gaze off the floor.

"Uh…um…look…I know that I'm…not really human…and you are…but…" He looked up and locked eye contact with her. "Do…do you…love me?"

There were a few seconds of silence, though they felt like they were hours. Kaito bit his lip, wondering if he said something wrong, that maybe she is trying to see if her bond with Kaito was either forced upon or if it was true-blown familial bonding. He found himself wishing that he never said it.

All he noticed was another stream blood coming out of Kinsora's nose, and she actually _**flipped over the couch, hit her head on the dining table, and collapsed onto the floor.**_

**------**

Unlike last time, it actually took a few hours for her to wake up from the lack of blood. Again, she found herself on the couch, and there were at least two empty boxes of tissues next to her head. Next to them, she saw Kaito looking out of the window, staring at the noon sun, and she felt herself flush.

_Oh god…_ She panicked. _Did he just tell me that he likes me?!_

He noticed a shift in Kinsora's position, and turned to see Kinsora staring at him with the biggest mouth that he ever saw, and the one of the most unique shades of red on her face. It was then _(and apparently only then)_ that he realized what his words actually _**translated**_ to.

"Uh…Kaito…" She gagged out. "You…didn't actually…uh…_**say**_ what I thought you said, right?!"

"N-no, not like that!" He was completely red now. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant like as a brother! That's what I meant! Of course!"

"Are you sure?!"

"I'm 10,000% sure!"

She took a deep breath and sulked on the chair, her brain slowly venting out what she _**would've**_ done if he actually meant it in the way that she _**thought**_ that he meant. Shaking her head to push the thoughts out of her mind, she smiled to the blue-haired wonder.

"Yeah, of course I do." She blinked. "Why are you asking?"

"Well…it's something that I was thinking." He looked away, rubbing the blood out of his cheeks. "I'm an android, right?"

"As much as I'm aware." Kinsora was confused. Where was he going with this?

"If I'm human…that means that none of this is real." He lifted his hands. "My ability to touch and feel…they're just creations from your father, right? Then that means that…in a way…I'm just a creation, and not a living being…"

"Oh c'mon…what kind of bullcrap did Yoshi tell you?!" Kinsora slammed her hands into the chair. _"Man, he always was such an idiot when it came to androids…I can't believe he's my boss…"_

"Kinsora?" He never saw her that shocked or mad before.

"Look, Kaito. Forget whatever the heck Yoshi threw at you. You're not just a creation." She leaned to him. "You have the ability to feel emotions. And let me tell you something important: it has been over four or five millennia, and even now, no scientist was able to completely replicate an android with emotions as clear and human as you and the others. So stop thinking that you're just a creation of some scientist, because you're not. In some way, you're more human than many of the people in this world. You're capable of feeling love and affection, which some people here are unable. Those people are the ones who feel no regret of taking human life."

"Kinsora…"

"If you still can't believe me, why don't you try this?" She straightened herself out. "Write a song about human emotions. Write your love for someone out. Once you're done, you'll realize just how human you are."

"…Thank you."

Unfortunately, he smiled again, and she saw it. As she passed out _(for the third time in a row…sucks to be her)_ and he went to her aid, he slowly realized the true meaning of what she told him. When she gets better, he'll work on his song. And it will be about her. His master, and the one person that he will serve and live under.

And that's how "The Application's Love" was made.

By the way, it was around that time that "Uninstall" was made as well.

**------**

**And that's how those two songs were made. The fact that "Uninstall" was in there was just luck. I wasn't planning on that. The original plan for this song will probably be in another chapter. Poor Kaito. I torture him so much with all the stuff he's been dragged in. And then KINSORA. God, I have to stop torturing her too…**


	6. Give Me Back My Pants!

**So many songs, so little time. What to do next…god bless the lotto system!**

***Draws lotto***

**And the lucky song of the day is…"Give Me Back My Pants"!**

…**Wow…**

**------**

Being on tour is awesome. For many, it gives them the chance to break away from the workplace and just sing your heart out. But when you're Kinsora Hitsukari, whenever there's a tour going around, that means she has to drag the **entire** workforce with her. They're good when it comes to tours, so she doesn't complain, but that usually means that they have to go into a hotel.

Which means that they have to start paying for their own rooms. And bring in their own pods, just for the androids.

But all the pods are in the same room.

And for one unlucky man, that means that a certain crime could be anyone…

**------**

_That's so weird…_ Len thought. _Why is it so cold here?_

He yawned as the pod opened up, presenting him with the chance to start a new day, a blessing that many people take for granted. Yawning, he stretched and walked out of the pod, learning that he was the first one awake. Which is good, meaning that he can get to the bathroom first without having to wait in line.

But still…why is it so cold?

He looked down at his feet…and screamed.

It didn't take long for the rest of the world to hear the screams of a fourteen year old boy and run to see what was going on. As the other androids woke up from the scream, Kinsora can charging in with a gigantic frying pan, and Neru and Amane darted out of their pods, ready to kick some ass.

"What…?" Taya rubbed the bottom of his eyes. "What the heck's going on?"

"Waaaaah!" Len sobbed. "Someone stole my pants!"

"Say _**what?!**__**"**_ All the girls screamed.

"Good Christ, it's about time!" Meiko growled. "I mean, first it was Kaito's back at the **Final Hour** premier, then it's Gakupo's three weeks ago during the **Sakura Blossom Tour**…I mean, it's about time!"

"Oh yeah, about the Kaito incident…" Zume laughed. "Sorry about that."

"I got them back." Kaito laughed. "All's forgiven."

"Will people stop debating and _**HELP ME FIND MY **__**FREAKIN' PANTS**__**!"**_ Len panicked.

"Don't you have another pair?" Yuune asked, putting on piercings.

"They're in Kinsora's room…" Len sobbed. "And I locked it up just in case something like this happened!"

"Wow…back attack, huh?" Ayane laughed.

"So then…Kinsora, do you know where the extra pants are?" Gakupo asked.

"Sorry…no." She answered.

"Which means…" Nigaito began laughing. "You're gonna have to streak it there!"

"_**WHAAAAAAT?!"**_ He screamed. "What the heck am I gonna do?!"

"Well, we can look for it. That will work." Hagane looked around. "What does it look like?"

It was then that Len suddenly became silent. Everyone stared at him as he was silently trying to make up a lie inside of his head. This entire time, Kaito stared at him, a look of confusion on his face, and he turned around and looked at everyone else.

"It's yellow and frilly looking, right?" He suddenly blurted.

"**KAITO!!!**" Len screamed.

"What? Don't all guys wear pants like that?" He blurted. "I have pants like that, and I'm not complaining."

***Cue massive nosebleeds***

"Kaito…to answer that question…as pathetic and questioning as it is…" Taito shook his head. "No, men don't. That's near women's wear."

"Really?" He rubbed the back of his head. "That's what Rin told me."

All of the guys turned their heads to look at her, only to realize that the blond twin wonder had somehow vanished out of nowhere. However, the Magane clone of her was there, who was trying to rub the anger off her. Meanwhile, Kaito stood there confused, as oblivious as the blue-haired wonder was.

"So…" He blinked. "Now what?"

"_I actually have to streak there?"_ He sobbed.

Everyone stood there in the room as it became quieter and quieter, all trying to think up an answer. Suddenly, Kaito _(with the creepishly looking blank look on his face)_ walked straight up to him, his arms reaching out to him.

"Take off your clothes."

***Cue even more massive nosebleeds***

"**WHAAAAAAAAT?!** Kaito, how tainted _**are**_ you?!" Len panicked. "I've been robbed, and now you want me to be _nude__?!"_

"No…" Kaito blinked. "I just have an idea, that's all."

Len bit his lip, still doubting on what Kaito told him to do, and then reluctantly did as he was asked to do. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kaito grabbed an entire bucket of water and dumped it on him. Everyone stared at him as Len looked at himself, soaking wet.

"What the heck, Kaito?!" He panicked.

"It's a nice excuse." Kaito threw a towel at him. "Just say that you took a dip in the pool and you're gonna take a shower in Kinsora's room."

"Oh…" Len looked down. "That makes sense!"

The plan was safely underway, and it looked safe enough. Unfortunately, the news of Len in a towel was all over the news, and it was then that everyone realized that room with all of the pods was not anywhere _**close**_ to the pool. As a cover-up, Meiko convinced the media that it was a publicity stunt for his new song. Since there was absolutely _**no**_ subject that he could think about that could even somehow relate to what had occurred, the song "Give Me Back My Pants" was born.

Oh yeah. Speaking of which, despite how the song ends, they never actually found the pants.

**------**

**Len: If anyone knows where my pants are, please give them back to me!**

**Meiko: Yeah! You'll be deeply rewarded!**

**Gakupo: He'll stay in your house for a week.**

**Miku: And he'll teach you how to make the best banana split that your tongue has ever tasted!**

**Len: O.o**

**Rin: Not to mention that he'll give you massages!**

**Meiko: But only if you give him a nice, hot bath!**

**Len: WHAT?! What the heck are you guys trying to do to me?! I'm not something that can be sold on the market!**

**Gakupo: We can try.**

**Len: WHAAAAAAAT?!**

**Updates are gonna be slower now that school's comin' up, so I hope you guys don't mind!**


	7. Saihate

**We're gonna be goin' a little slower now that school's just around the corner, but let's see what song you're gonna find the back story for!**

***Lotto ball gets stuck* *Growls in frustration* *Multiple kicks* *Pops out***

**OK, how does "Saihate" sound to you?**

**Hm…there might be implied Kaito x Miku. And guest starring an OC of mine that you probably don't know.**

**------**

"_**OWWWWW!"**_

"Len!"

Everyone came dashing into the theatre, only to see Rin screaming in panic over her brother, who was holding onto his arm in pain, muttering words of pain under his breath. Kinsora was quick to run toward him and check on his health.

"Are you OK, Len?"

"_I…I think I broke my arm…"_ He mumbled.

"Someone call a stretcher!"

**------**

After a few tantalizing minutes of wait, Len came out with a cast around his arm. The doctor said that he would have to keep it on for about a week or two, but there was no major damage. Wallowing in their relief, everyone started to head out of the hospital when something caught Miku's attention.

"What's wrong, Miku?" Meiko blinked.

"I thought I saw something." She answered. "Do you mind if I check it out?"

"No prob." Meiko nodded. "I'll just inform the others."

Nodding, she saw Meiko head out to get the others, and then she headed toward what caught her attention. When she went inside, she noticed that she was inside of a hospital room, and that there was someone in the bed, who seemed to be sleeping. And next to him was a very familiar figure.

"Oh!" The figure gasped.

"Taya!" Miku blinked. "What're you doing here?"

"_Shhhhh…"_ She gestured. _"He needs his sleep."_

"I'm fine." A voice echoed out. "I just woke up, anyway."

Miku turned her head to see the figure waking up and turning his head to her. It was a young man, maybe a little older than them, with silver hair and the brightest blue eyes that she ever saw in her life. She was surprised that he was human in the first place.

"So you're Hatsune Miku, right? It's a pleasure to meet you." The voice was a little hoarse, as if he had just gotten through surgery, but still sounded somewhat flawless.

"Pleasure to meet you too…uh…"

"It's Kiryll. Kiryll Nightroad." He smiled.

"You're American?" She blinked.

"No. I'm actually from England." He sat up. "I came here 'cause I heard that there was a surgery that can cure my throat cancer here."

"Did you actually…pay for the trip?" Miku blinked.

"I did." Taya answered. "We have been friends for quite a while, you know."

"I…see…" Miku blinked. "How long?"

"We met each other when her master went on a trip to London." Kiryll smiled. "They wanted to get a cab, but they ran out of money, and Taya was the only one who knew how to speak in English, so I had to translate for most of them. We were friends ever since."

"That's cute." Miku laughed.

"It really was." Kiryll sighed.

"Wait!" She blinked. "What about your parents? Aren't they supposed to be here?"

"They'll be here." He smiled. "They're busy, since they have jobs and all, but they'll be here by the end of the week."

"That's good to hear." Miku smiled. "Well…you probably want to be alone, so…I think I should go."

"You don't have to." Kiryll blinked.

"No…really…" Miku smiled. "The rest of my family is probably wondering where I am, anyway."

"Well…if that's the case." Kiryll smiled. "Then I hope that I get to meet the rest of them soon."

Miku nodded, and turned to leave. As she headed out to join her family, a strange realization went through her head. When she was talking to him, she could've sworn that Taya had a strange look of worry in her face. And it looked a lot more worried than that of just friendship.

**--- A WEEK LATER… ---**

"There's a friend of yours in the hospital?"

"Yeah. He's really nice." Miku walked through the flower shop. "He's from England, and he came here to get treatment for his throat cancer."

"Throat cancer?" Kaito blinked.

"He sounded OK when I met him, so I think that he's going to be cured." Miku turned a few corners. "But he had such a cute English accent too!"

"O…K…" Kaito blinked a little. "So…are you planning on visiting him today?"

"Of course I am." Miku grinned. "And he wanted to meet the rest of you, so I'm dragging you along as well!"

"As long as he doesn't think that I'm a pervert…" Kaito sighed.

"I don't think he thinks of you like that." Miku laughed. "He would've mentioned you if he did."

"Uh…OK." He rubbed the back of his head.

After a few minutes, she saw a nice bouquet of lilies that she thought would be nice. She quickly paid for them before heading off to the hospital, Kaito quickly following suit. Greeting the nurses in the front, Miku quickly jumped into the elevator and pressed the button. Kaito had to make sure that his scarf didn't get caught in the door.

"Do you remember the room?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do." She grinned. "It was two doors away from Len's room."

"Oh…" He blinked again.

The door dinged open, and the both of them happily pranced away from the huge crowd toward their location. After a few seconds, they turned toward the room, ready to greet the man inside. Instead, they saw an empty room, and a nurse cleaning up the bed. Miku froze.

"Um…excuse me, miss?" Kaito walked in front of her. "What happened to the person that has been staying here?"

"Oh, Kiryll Nightroad, am I correct? Are you friends with him?" She asked.

"Yes, we are."

"Oh dear." She looked troubled. "His cancer took a turn for the worse. He's in surgery right now."

"Where?" He asked.

"First floor. Sixth room." She answered.

They both looked at each other, and didn't hesitate the run to the elevator, which had just closed with a whole crowd of people. They raced to the stairs, and let me tell you: when push comes to shove, these guys can _**run**_. After they got to the first floor, they dashed into the ER waiting room, where they saw Taya sitting there peacefully, looking down at the ground. Across from her were two people with silver hair. Miku assumed that they were Kiryll's parents.

"Taya?" Kaito blinked.

"Kaito?" She looked up while shaking out the shock from her face. "What're you two doing here?"

"We just came by to visit." Miku answered. "And I wanted to introduce him to Kaito. Listen…we heard about the cancer relapse."

"We're all just hoping for a miracle." Taya looked to his worried parents.

"Um…I should call the others." Kaito turned to Miku. "Just so they know where we are."

"That's…a good idea." Miku looked at him. "Call Kenji while you're at it."

"I will."

Miku watched as Kaito went to the nearest payphone, and then sat down next to Taya. She still had that serious look on her face, but her fists were shaking, even more so than the parents. The hours went on, and the two Vocaloids talked with his parents to pass the time. It was then that she knew just how generous and caring he could be. Heck, in another world, he could've been Kaito.

"Are you going to be OK, Taya?" Kaito turned to her.

"I'll be fine." Taya looked up. "Kiryll's been through this before. I'm sure that he'll recover."

"He'll recover." Miku repeated.

As the hours went on, the others came in to check up on the both of them. Luka and Kinsora started to console the parents, while the others either tried to look supportive of were talking to Taya. Before they knew it, it had already been twelve hours. The twins were near tired, and were trying to sleep on Kinsora's shoulders.

"You looked tired, Taya." Gumi looked at her. "You should sleep."

"I'm fine." She grumbled, her eyes getting baggy.

"Seriously, you should sleep." Kenji looked at her.

"I said I'm fine." She argued.

After a few toss-arounds by them, the doctor finally entered the lobby. Everyone quickly stood up, even the twins _(who needed a bit of a nudge from Kinsora)_, and they saw as the doctors lowered his head in shame, which made the message to everyone. As everyone ran into the room where he was with tears in their eyes, Miku saw Taya finally breaking down into tears, and she slid next to her as she cried.

"I'm so sorry." She consoled.

"…" She bit her lip. "I…I loved him…"

"Taya…" Miku looked shocked.

"There was a reason why he came to Japan instead of America." She shivered. "We've been dating for…a while. And…he didn't care that we were two completely different people. He didn't care that I was an android."

"You know that you're not just an android, right?" Miku asked.

"He told me the same thing." Taya laughed. "And he wanted to be a singer, too. He even looked up to me, since I was a singer too. The cancer held him back…"

"I see…" Miku frowned.

"…You're a singer, right?" She turned to her.

"I'm…pretty sure." She blinked.

"…He wrote a song…his debut song, he called it…as a tribute to his grandparents." She looked up. "Is it OK…if you sing it?"

"I'd…be honored." She nodded.

"Thank you."

The song he wrote…was Saihate.

**------**

**Don't worry, you guys. Kiryll's in a better place. It's called Tales of the World.**

**OK, enough about that. Updates, as previously stated, will be slow as heck since school is around the corner. Be EXTEREMLY patient. They might be faster during the weekends, but they may not. And plus, I needed a serious chapter for this…**


	8. SPICE!

**GOD BLESS THE LOTTERY BALL! So many requests, so little time. So without further ado…**

***Lottery ball falls out***

**It's "SPICE!"**

**Wait…what? *Listens to the song***

**Wait, **_**WHAAAAAAT?!**_

**------**

Everyone knew it. It was a factor that no one can ignore. It was near impossible to ignore. But everyone knew it anyway. All the girls love it. All the guys fear it. Poor Kinsora can't handle it. Then again, she can't handle a lot of things.

Everyone knew, without a doubt in their minds, that Gakupo was a womanizer.

And that he has been trying to teach his techniques to Kaito, who is, as many girls could say, "the statue of David in our lifetimes".

And…it's not going well.

"C'mon, Kaito." He sighed. "Don't you have an opening line yet?"

"I-It's hard." Kaito rubbed the back of his head. "Can't I just say hi?"

"No. You. Can. Not." Gakupo leaned toward him. "Look, bro. If you say that to a girl, it sounds as if you want to be friends with her, not hook up with her!"

"But…what if I just want to be friends with her?" He blinked.

"That's not the case we're aiming for, buddy."

He looked at Kaito, who was still trying to make sense on what Gakupo was trying to tell him. That's when a realization reached into the purple samurai. Kaito is, unfortunate as it is, somewhat prettier than himself. And if he was able to use it properly, he could say what he wanted and still get the girl.

"Actually, a hello will do just fine." Gakupo grinned. "On to the next task!"

"There's another one?" Kaito blinked.

"There're THOUSANDS of things that you have to learn, my friend." He patted his shoulder. "Next up: how to start the conversation!"

Unfortunately for the sake of the universe, Len just happened to be absorbing all of the information that Gakupo had been giving him. After a half-hour of talking, Gakupo mentioned the lesson being done, gave a pat on Kaito's back, and proceeded out the door, with Len following behind him. Of course, being Gakupo. he barely realized it until he turned around.

"WHOA!" He blinked. "Geez. What do you want?"

"What were you talking about with Kaito?" He blurted.

"Are you serious?" Gakupo turned around. "You're too young to hear stuff like what I'm telling him."

"I'm not that young! I'm only sixteen!"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious! Rin and I are sixteen!"

"OK…that I didn't know." Gakupo looked at Len. "And you…do have some form of charm that I can use…"

"So?" Len folded his arms. "Am I worthy?"

"Heh…" Gakupo grinned. "Let's have some fun."

**------**

Oddly enough, despite the fact that Len couldn't even come close to Kaito's level, he was more willing to learn. He was at the same teaching level as Kaito by the end of the week. As the days went on, the others started to notice that Len was starting to "mature" in the oddest ways that they could even imagine the poor boy to grow up.

By the end of the month, odd enough, the teaching was complete. Len had matured into…a yellow Gakupo, minus the sword, the blue skin, and…a shirt. In fact, he actually looked eighteen. In spirit of his new transformation, he had created a song just to show his matured light.

SPICE!

**--- EPILOUGE ---**

It was a Thursday, a break day for everyone. Kaito was reading **Maximum Ride** on the couch while Rin was following Kinsora around in the kitchen. Meiko and Luka were watching their drama show _("it has TAKUYA HIKARI in it, leave us alone!")_ while Miku was playing **Professor Layton and the Curious Village** on the DSi.

"Hey, Kaito. Can you help me with this?"

"Sure." He lowered the book. "What's wrong?"

"I don't get this…" She sobbed.

"Hm…" He took the DSi and looked at it. "OK…a digital clock…and it goes on 12-hour…what's the question?"

"It asks on how many times a number is repeated three times or more in an entire day." Miku blinked. "And you have to include am and pm. And it's not ten!"

"Hm…" He stared at the screen and then wrote something in. "Here you go."

Miku stared at the screen, only to realize that he got the question right. As she reviewed over and over again the answer why she got it wrong, she stared at Kaito _(who had continued reading his book)_ and wondered if his intelligence came with his looks. If only MEN can be like that…

"Ladies and gentlemen." Gakupo suddenly called at the door. "May I present to you…an enlightenment of the man we call Len Kagamine."

Everyone looked up from where they were going, and somehow wished that they didn't. 'Cause standing behind Gakupo, blocking the hallway, was Len Kagamine. In an outfit that only Gakupo can provide. In other words, it consisted of leather pants, an unbuttoned collar shirt, and at least five dog tags.

"Oh god." Kinsora held her nose.

"Please tell me that he's heading to the military." Luka stood up.

"Nope." Gakupo grinned. "He's now a mature young man."

"Oh god." Rin shivered. "Not like you, I hope."

"It's for a song of mine." Len stated, while smiling a strange form of smile that no one thought he could smile.

"Song?" Kinsora looked interested.

And this is what happened. He started singing his lyrics while approaching many of the girls. The one who had it worse was Kinsora, since…well, she's Kinsora. Here's the worst part. While he was singing about some kind of spice and tastes or whatever that was supposed to mean, _he was right in front of Kaito._

"Dammit, Len!" Meiko pushed him out of the way. "Stop hitting on anyone with boobs!"

"You're just jealous." Len grinned at her.

"And…yeah, I don't have…that." Kaito blinked.

Meiko slowly turned toward Kaito, a peeved look on her face. And what happened next happened in a period of ten seconds. She grabbed his jacket, threw it open _(revealing his abs…how he got them was beyond anyone's guess)_, and then proceeded to grab…um…**that.**

"Then what the heck is this then?!" She continued to grab it. "Huh? HUH?!"

"M-Meiko!" Kaito's face was completely red.

"Uh…Meiko." Luka stood up.

"WHAT?!" She darted her head to her.

"It's Kinsora." She looked at a worried Rin. "I think she's dead."

"**GAAAAAH! KIN-CHAN!"**

**------**

**God bless translations. What would we do without them? And…yeah. This may be something that isn't rated T, but I tried. I really, really did. It was still hard. And no, Kinsora isn't dead. Just so you know.**

**(^_^) Hug for everyone**


	9. Dancing Samurai

**OK, with all of that out of the way, we need another song! Sweet! Cue the lottery ball!**

***Lottery ball falls out***

**Ladies and gentlemen…it's "Dancing Samurai"!**

…**Oh god. This I will not be able to take seriously.**

**------**

This was the day that defined the popularity of Gakupo Kamui. It was also the day that he was introduced to something that changed his life forever.

Dance Dance Revolution.

The day started out pretty normally. Everyone had just discovered an old PS2 that Shuto had for a long time, and a few games that they decided to play. After three hours of Kinsora trying to convince all of them that they were _**not**_ Revateils with special powers _(even the guys bought into it, even though it was clearly stated in the game that only FEMALES can be Revateils)_, she gave up on that game and decided to show them DDR. Nonetheless, they were confused.

"We don't use the controller for this?" Len blinked.

"No." She answered. "Well, not as the main control. We use a dance mat, like this!"

"It has arrows on it." Rin stared at it.

"Yeah." Kinsora set it all up. "You stand on it and press the arrows in tune with the song."

"I'm interested." Meiko nodded.

After a few seconds of setting everyone up and not tripping over anything, she was finally able to play her first song: "Drop the Bomb". Of course, since it looked completely awesome to the rest of them, they all begged to get a song. After a few tries, they were stuck on the system for hours. The only thing that caused them to stop, odd enough, was the call for lunch. And plus, many of them were exhausted.

"Anyone with working limbs?" Kinsora blinked.

"Uh…" Miku looked up. "Anyone?"

"Nope."

"Count me out."

"I hurt all over."

"I think I'm paralyzed."

"Good for you. Least I'm not the only one."

"Guess I'm working on lunch alone then?" Kinsora turned around. "Any recommendations?"

"_Anything that can make us move…"_ Kaito whined.

Well, when Kaito was the one who said it, all Kinsora had to do was open up the new carton of Haagen Daaz to get him moving. After ducking and running away from the rabid Vocaloids, Kinsora sulked and sighed as everyone started nibbling on their favorite snacks. _(The way they chase their food make them look like MONSTERS.)_

"You're not hungry, nii-san?" Len looked up.

"I'll get my food when I can get my legs moving…" Kinsora sulked on the floor.

"Hey…speaking of which, Kinsora doesn't have a character item, doesn't she?" Meiko turned to her.

"A…what?" Kinsora peeked form the chair she was leaning on.

"You know. Character item." She lifted up her sake bottle. "Like mine. And how Kaito likes ice cream."

And there he was, nibbling on the ice cream spoon like he was a third of his age.

"Do I really need one? I'm not really popular as you guys, you know." She said.

"You totally need one." Rin chirped. "How about cell phones? You're always playing with them."

"That's Neru's item." Luka said, eating her tuna sandwich. Apparently she's getting into the business as well.

"Oh…PDAs!" Len jumped.

"Isn't that Tekuno's item?" Miku asked.

Meanwhile, Kaito has now buried his head into the ice cream carton. And Gakupo was oddly missing.

"Any type of foods that you like?" Miku asked.

"Um…" She blinked. "Strawberries…"

"We need something that would match her appearance." Meiko pointed at her.

"She's…black-ish." Luka blinked.

"Ooh, maybe blackberries!" Rin jumped to her feet.

"But…blackberries are dark blue." Kinsora pointed out.

Len got bored with what they were talking about, so he decided to look for Gakupo. Turning around, he saw Gakupo replugging the PS2 back into the TV. He flopped onto the couch and saw him tap a few onto the mat a few times.

"What're you doin'?" Len asked. "You just ate."

"I got a figure to hold up on." He answered. "And besides, it'll take a while for me to get a chance if I go normally."

"That's for sure."

As they were doing some warm-ups, Kaito's head was still inside the ice cream carton, and the girls were still debating whether or not blackberries should be Kinsora's character item. While that was going on, Gakupo was acing almost all the songs that he was playing.

"Woohoo, Gaku-san!" Len jumped. "Hey, what's that beeping thing next to your icon?"

"I think that's an opponent." He grinned. "You…are so on."

Through all of the arguments on whether or not Kinsora should have a character item _(which, she argues, she doesn't need, since she isn't a diva)_, no one noticed that Gakupo was playing against an opponent online. It was only after he actually beat him in a tournament that they started to pay attention.

"BOOYAH!" He jumped in the air. "I am officially the man!"

"It was just one guy." Luka sighed. "Get to a harder level, or at least another opponent."

"No. Problem."

Before their eyes, they saw Gakupo challenging about every single person that he can challenge. And he won against every single one of them. Funny part was, every time he won, he started singing parts of this really strange song. No one bothered to think about it before Gakupo pieced it together to form his debut song, "Dancing Samurai".

And by the way, Kaito's head is still inside the ice cream container.

And I don't think he's breathing.

**------**


	10. Uso no Utahime & Kasane Territory

**Epicness upon epicness! With more of this to work on, I have more to work on, so hold onto your horses!**

***The epic lottery ball***

**Now…it's "Uso no Utahime"!**

…**Actually…this might be the perfect opportunity to do my Kenji intro fic…**

**------**

"_Hey, April Fool's Day is coming up!"_

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!"_

"_Why the heck would you forget April Fool's Day? We got something really big planned for that day, huh?"_

"_Oh yeah. We got something big! Do you know that famous group running around? With the androids?"_

"_Oh yeah! Vocaloid, right? What about them?"_

"_There's nothing that a false rumor can go crazy about, huh?"_

"_So…what's this lie that you're planning on?"_

"_How about…a fake member?"_

**------**

This was the day that Kinsora sort of loathed. She didn't COMPLETELY loathe April Fool's Day, since she had to admit that it was funny when the pranks are harmless, but there are some people that take it way too far. But there shouldn't be anything wrong with what's going on. So as she rinsed out her mouth and headed out her bathroom door, she was expecting a water balloon to come out of nowhere and hit her in the face.

What she wasn't expecting was a bloody Gakupo collapsing in front of her.

She almost found herself screaming bloody murder. What ended up happening was that a loud blast of a screech popped out of her throat. After a few seconds of trying to hold her breath and not drive her head crazy, she could hear Len and Rin laughing from the corner of the hallway, and Gakupo jumped back up and laughed at her.

"God, you should've seen your face!" Rin laughed.

"That was mean, you guys…" Kinsora felt really mad right now. "Whose idea was this…?"

"Mine." Len grinned. "But I thought you were Luka. My bad."

Kinsora looked confused until she heard Luka's door start to open. Gakupo pushed her out to the hallway where Len and Rin were, and she was hidden from view. For better effect, Rin pulled out a stage knife and threw it at the purple samurai, hiding in his room. They watched as Luka walked into the bathroom, and then came out a few minutes later. Right on cue, Gakupo came out of his room, the knife in his back, and he collapsed onto the ground without saying a word.

There were a lot of things that they never knew about Megurine Luka. In fact, it took Kinsora two weeks to find out that she had a preference for tuna. It took everyone about three months to learn that she had a fascination for sweets. But the only thing they were sure of was that she can keep her cool in just about every situation that you can give her.

So you can just imagine the look on everyone's faces when she suddenly started screaming bloody murder. Like claw-at-your-ears loud.

It shot the twins out of where they were hiding, but apparently Gakupo can handle himself. Maybe. So when Gakupo revealed the joke to Luka, she ended up bashing the heck out of him with a gigantic frozen tuna _(wherever the hell it came from)._ And she looked…well, murderous. The twins dared not to mention how they were involved with the prank.

"Who's yelling?" Miku whined, coming out of her bedroom in her PJs.

"No one." Luka lied. "So, Kinsora, I heard that there's a new guy at your workplace."

"Oh yeah, him." Kinsora blinked. "Kenji, you mean."

"Yeah, him." Luka said. "Do you know anything about him?"

"He's…quiet. Doesn't talk much." Kinsora rubbed the back of her head. "But…he looks like…sometimes…he zones out."

"Is that it?" Luka sighed. "Well, work's in about an hour. I'll take watch over the house. You better get ready."

"Yeah…thanks."

**------**

Sure, the workplace is a little hectic, but she was able to get a few friends during her first three weeks there. One in particular that she quickly befriended was Kisaki, who wanted nothing more than to find out how to build a Kaito android for herself, since she was the only person that Kinsora entrusted with that secret. Of course, since Kinsora wasn't the one who actually built them, she had no clue, but she tried to help her nonetheless. They were talking about that when Kenji walked into the room. It was then that Kinsora noticed that Kisaki had fallen silent.

_What's wrong with her?_ She thought.

It wasn't until Kenji had actually left the room that she heard Kisaki let go of the huge breath that she was holding in. Confused, she stared at her until they were able to lock eye contact. It was then that Kisaki smiled, as if she had not just shunned him out.

"That was too close." She sighed.

"Is…Kenji that bad?" Kinsora asked.

"I don't know. A lot of people here don't trust him, but no one will tell me why." She turned back to Kinsora. "Do you have an idea?"

"No. I mean…he looks nice enough." She said. "And I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't hire him if he had a bad record, right?"

"I know. But for some reason, he still freaks me out." Kisaki turned to her. "Oh yeah, by the way, there's something I want to ask you. Did you build a new android for your family?"

"Another Vocaloid?" Kinsora blinked. "No. Why?"

"Huh…well that's odd. There's a rumor going all over the Internet, saying that you got another girl on your band." Kisaki leaned back. "She's even in the lobby, I heard, with her 'supporters'."

"Really?"

**------**

The both of them jumped into the lobby, where they saw a crowd surrounding a few men and a strange girl. She had her red hair up in buns, wearing an outfit that reminded Kinsora of Miku's. But for some odd reason, as the people started to ask questions, the men were the ones that were talking. The girl didn't say one word. Kisaki was able to squeeze through the crowd.

"This is the new Vocaloid, ladies and gentlemen!" One of them said.

"That's right!" Another one said. "This is Teto Kasane, the new member of that all-too famous band of androids!"

"We finished her just this morning!" The third one said. "Say hi, Teto!"

Kinsora squeezed to follow her friend, and was able to see the girl smile and slowly wave at everyone that was looking at her. For some reason, it struck odd at her, that a singer wouldn't try to say anything out loud. But before she could even question, one of the men wrapped his arm around her.

"She's just shy! Don't try to push her, OK?" He said.

"So wait!" A reporter called out. "You three are the owners of the Vocaloid band?"

"That's right!" He said.

"Where're the others?" Another reporter asked.

"They're…busy on their next album!" The other man laughed. "Of course, they're always busy!"

"_God, they had to lie on something like that, just to get attention."_ She turned to Kinsora. _"Aren't you gonna say anything?"_

"_It's just an April Fool's joke."_ Kinsora assured her. _"Leave it alone."_

"_You better be right."_ Kisaki folded her arms. _"Cause it'll be everyone else that would have to tie up the fake jokes."_

Kinsora nodded, knowing that this is just a joke, barely noticing Kenji at the corner of her eye. He didn't look too shocked, but his eyes were somewhat wide. After a few seconds, he turned and walked away, heading back into the building for his lunch break. Turning away, the two girls headed back inside of the building to finish their work.

**------**

It was only a few hours after those men were spreading the word around when Kinsora saw, in big bold letters on the Vocaloid web page, that the Teto Kasane those men had was an April Fool's joke. Throughout the day, she could hear a few of her fellow coworkers having a small chuckle amongst themselves. Ignoring them, she continued on, when she found herself seeing an IM delivered to her. Making sure that her boss isn't around, she opened it.

**DancinEggplant07:**** HEY KIN-CHAN! Hope I ain't botherin' u work!**

It had to be Gakupo. Yesterday, it was Kaito, and what ended up happening was Kisaki hijacking her computer and almost getting the both of them fired. Of course, since this is Gakupo. she didn't have to worry about a fangirl hijacking. She sighed and got into the conversation.

**Music=Soul777:**** I ain't busy. So, wat's up?**

**DancinEggplant07:**** Ah! Ur online! Good, good! Hey, u heard bout tat chick?**

**Music=Soul777:**** U mean Kasane Teto? Wat bout her?**

**DancinEggplant07:**** Didn't u hear bout her bein 1 of us?**

**Music=Soul777:**** Yeah, heard bout her. It's just a joke, don't worry bout her.**

**DancinEggplant07:**** I ain't. Nothin' a good ol' press conference is gonna solve. But wat bout her?**

**Music=Soul777:**** Wat bout her?**

**DancinEggplant07:**** She's an android, remember? Remember wat u do to androids once they get rid of their purpose?**

Kinsora sat there for a few seconds, wondering what Gakupo could've meant. There was one answer that was going on inside of her mind, but she didn't dare touch on that possibility. Instead, she dropped the answer and decided that she wasn't going to think about it.

**Music=Soul777:**** Oh crud. My boss is coming. Gtg.**

**DancinEggplant07:**** Kk.**

She sighed as she closed down the email address and continued down on her work. After a few seconds, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and she turned her head to see Kenji standing at the edge of her cubicle, looking a little surprised.

"You're the owner, huh?" He grinned.

"Uh…" She thought that she could play it off. "Owner of…what?"

"Don't lie to me. You aren't really good at hiding your IMs, you know that?" He shook his head. "You were talking to Gakupo, huh?"

"…" She knew she couldn't lie here. "Don't tell anyone?"

"Like they're gonna believe me." He sighed. "So I'm guessing it's not true. About Teto."

"I never saw her in my life." She said truthfully.

"Geez, just because it's April Fool's Day doesn't mean that people should be doing publicity jokes…" Kenji sighed. She could feel some form of hurt in his voice.

"You sound tired. Did…Teto remind you of someone?" Kinsora blinked. "You don't have to lie to me."

"Since when did you become interested?" Kenji sounded annoyed.

"Since when do you read IMs?" She smiled. "As long as you don't talk, I won't."

"…Fine." People always seem to trust Kinsora. She still has no reason why that might be. "She…kinda looked like my sister."

"That's odd. You're blond. She has red hair." Kinsora blinked. "Does she dye her hair?"

"Sometimes." Kenji shook her head. "She died…a few years ago."

"I'm sorry…" Kinsora bit her lip. "My father died not too long ago too."

"I'm sorry." Kenji sighed. "So I guess we're even on that too, huh?"

"Yeah." Kinsora laughed. "But…poor Teto. She doesn't even have a voice box on her…"

"A voice box?" He blinked. "You can tell?"

"Yeah. It looks the same on people. The Adam's Apple is a human's voice box, so it's only natural that androids would have one as well." Kinsora sighed. "Teto looked as if she didn't have one."

"She can't even talk…that's cruel." He sighed. "It just downgrades her even more."

"I know. Those men that were with her…they must've been her creators. They couldn't even give her the right to speak." Kinsora bit her lip. "It just…isolates her from everyone."

"I know…" Kenji looked down. "I can understand that feeling."

Kinsora was about to question on what he meant when she saw her boss walking around. Yoshi was always such a weird person, the guy with jet black hair and the professional looking outfit, and his android servant Aku following him. She barely got a nod from him, which really made her a little annoyed. Yoshi was such an annoying boss, even though they're nearly the same age, when she noticed that Kenji was staring at him as he passed her cubicle.

"Is something wrong?"

"What?" He darted his head back around. "N-no, nothing. Sorry. I…should get back to work now."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I should get started too."

**------**

Kenji knew what it was like to be ignored and shunned by society. He knew that it wasn't his fault. He also knew that it wasn't theirs. He was just…different. And in this world, despite all of the achievements that they've gone on, some morals still stay the same. Sometimes, he wonders how people can live with those "morals" in them.

"_God, he's a freak!"_

"_I wonder how his parents live with this?"_

"_I heard that they abandoned him!"_

"_Oh, that makes perfect sense."_

"_No wonder. He is their son."_

Kenji shook his head to leave those thoughts out of his head. Those voices were all he could hear whenever he's in a public location. It's like he wasn't even accepted anywhere anymore. And what's worse is that it was even harder to find people that can understand who he is.

It's as if no one can love him.

And it's all because he's attracted to guys.

He didn't know how it started. All he knew was that it was the only thing that separated him from every other guy that he's ever met, and no one had approached him ever since. So he could somewhat understand how Teto could feel. To be used only on the premises that it was called "love".

In some way, he wished that he could bump into her as he headed toward his apartment.

**------**

She was being pushed on top of a pile of rubble. That was all that she was aware of. The three men that had created her, the men that had smiles this entire time, now had strange smirks on their faces. One held a canteen of some liquid, and the other held what looked like to be a lighter.

"What time is it, man?"

"11:50 PM."

"So then…it's almost April 2nd."

She knew what was going on. She knew that this was going to happen. This entire day, she lived off it with pride, because she knew that this was going to happen. That she was only made for this day, and that once this day was over…

"Dude, spread the gas around."

"Stop nagging me. I know what to do, geez."

Without making any form of resistance, Teto watched as he came up to her and doused the wood around her with a strange liquid. It smelled really weird, border lining bad. She didn't have to be an idiot to know what it was. It was almost indefinitely gasoline. It took only a few minutes until the gasoline was gone.

"It took you seven minutes to do that? Man, you suck!"

"Don't blame me, man! You couldn't do any better, right?"

"Shut up, man!"

"It's two minutes till midnight, Teto. Any last words?"

They were making fun of her. She knew that much. She wasn't dumb. If she had any last words, she had no means to say them out loud, not without a voice box. The men all knew that as well, since they cackled and laughed evilly at her, as if she was nothing.

"Man, I keep forgetting that you have no mind! Nothing to think, and nothing to say it with!"

"It's midnight man!"

"Sweet! Time for the bonfire!"

She closed her eyes, and anticipated the end. As she felt the heat getting closer to the wood, she had one lingering thought running through her mind. The pain around her no longer mattered. She had only one regret, and one regret alone.

_I…wanted to sing too…_

**------**

He smelled something burning.

As he passed a corner of the building, he barely noticed three shadows moving in the darkness, and recognized them to be the men that were playing out Teto earlier. Shocked, he watched as they left, and ran into the alleyway that they were leaving, seeing a huge bonfire in their place, and the image of a young girl in the middle of it.

"Oh my god…**TETO!"**

The scream was enough to bring people out of their houses, and to see the image of the girl inside of the flames. Quickly dousing his hands in water, and with no regard of his own safety, he reached into the heart of the flame and grabbed the girl from the ashes. The onlookers quickly doused the flames that were on them, and were left to wonder just what was going on.

_She really was only made to last for today…_ He growled in his mind. _Dammit._

As the medics zoomed into the scene, they determined that he had no deep burns on his arms, but had to take leave from work to make his arm heal. They still hurt when he came back, but he had another idea in mind. He couldn't just wallow in pain when he had something else to do.

_You were made to be a singer…even though you were never supposed to be one._ He looked up. _Let me make you one._

**------**

She can only remember waking up in the middle of a strange room. She didn't know that she had a heaven, but she never knew that it looked like the inside of a lab. It looked similar to the lab that she woke up in when she was first created. She heard rattling, and she turned her head to see a young man with blond hair looking up from where he was standing and locking eye contact.

"You're up. That's good." He nodded. "That means that I was successful."

She didn't get what he meant, but looking down at her arms and legs, she realized that her clothes were fully fixed up, and her entire body had been fixed of broken or fraying parts. She turned back to him, seeing the burns on his arms, and freaking out, realizing what he had done. And he wasn't dumb enough not to notice it.

"These?" He lifted up his burnt arms. "They're OK. They didn't burn into the bone, so I'll get full function of them later. It's you I'm worried about. I mean, I want to know if you like the voice box that I gave you."

She looked shocked. She never had a voice before. Was he lying to her? Looking down at her throat, she realized that there was a strange bump there. She rubbed it, feeling something rub in her neck, and then hummed a small tune to herself, shocked that a sound erupted from it. She darted her head back to him, who merely smiled.

"You like it?" He asked again.

"I…love it!" She squeaked, hearing her voice for the very first time. "This is the voice I've always imagined!"

"Great." He hung his coat. "That's good to hear. With that voice, you should be able to sing, too."

"Wait…I can sing?" She jumped onto her feet. "Like…the Vocaloids?"

"Yep. You can sing, now." He laughed. "That voice system I used is called UTAU, and it looks like I was successful."

"Thank you…" She twirled. "I don't know why you helped me…but I'm very grateful."

"Let's just say that we share some odd things in common." He laughed. "By the way, do you have any lyrical talent?"

"I know how to write my own music, thank you very much!" Teto argued. "Cause someday, I'll be a Vocaloid, just like them! I'll announce to the world that I'm not a lie anymore!"

Kenji couldn't help but laugh. He knew that Teto can never be a Vocaloid, since it only applied to Kinsora's androids and their familial bond, but it didn't matter to him. She was so happy that she was able to do the one thing that she always wanted to try doing, and now she has the chance.

"You'll be better than Miku." He chuckled. "But we better hurry and write that song, before people start forgetting who you are."

"I know." Teto grinned. "But…I don't know where to start!"

"Just start with telling the world who you are."

Teto took that opportunity and created the song that will later by called "Kasane Territory". But Kenji knew that her story will have to be told to the world. He wrote a song of his own, and was able to get Teto to sing the truth to the world, a song that got the scammers who made her in prison.

"Uso no Utahime".

**------**

**And that's it. God, this chapter is freakin' long! But I had to do the Kenji intro sooner or later. This was before Kenji had all the other UTAUs and Gumi, so don't start asking where they are. The two songs I used here basically I heard back-to-back, so they struck a chord in me.**

**And as for Kenji, well, I like him just like that! I'm pretty sure Kinsora won't be getting too many nosebleeds from him, but don't worry about it. Keep waiting for those updates!**


	11. Conchita, the Princess of Whatever

**Spin the dial, throw the ball, watch it go round and round…is anyone still reading this?**

"**Conchita"!**

…**Oh…dear. Everyone hide. NOW.**

**------**

For some reason, Meiko was really hungry. Kinsora thought it was probably a bug in her program, since it was affecting her thought process, so she decided to leave it alone until it got better. Everyone else had the same thought too, so for the first hour of the day, they left Meiko to deal with the "bug."

Not a smart idea.

Let's start from the beginning. Kaito was hungry. And being Kaito, he wants ice cream. Nothing else other than ice cream. Even though it's only nine o'clock in the morning. And no one is crankier than Kaito without ice cream. So no one bothered to question. But when Kaito opened the freezer…

"_**KINSORA!!!!!**__**"**_ He called out. "Did you buy ice cream yet?!"

"I'm sure I did!" She answered. "Haagen Daaz, just as you wanted!"

"There's nothing here!"

"Are you sure? Did you check the back?!"

Kaito was about to check the back of the freezer when he noticed a movement from the side of his eye. Looking, he noticed Meiko eating something on the kitchen table. Upon closer inspection, he saw his canister of Haagen Daaz in front of her. And she was eating the spoon.

"Meiko!" He whined. "That was mine!"

"Oh…is it now?" She turned to him. "Well…I'm hungry. Too bad."

"You could at least try to ask!" He folded his arms.

What happened next startled everyone. Meiko got up, turned to Kaito, walked to him, and then started to chomp on his arm. The screams of the blue-haired angel made everyone start running toward his location, where they were shocked to see what was going on.

"What the…?!" Miku freaked out.

"You really shouldn't see this." Luka covered the twins' eyes.

"Meiko…let him go." Kinsora stepped forward.

"Must…eat…so…hungry."

The chomping continued for a couple minutes before Miku had a panic attack and threw last night's dinner at her. Since no one ate that much yesterday, there was plenty for her to eat. The fact that she was eating so much so quickly made everyone panic a little more.

"What's wrong with Meiko? She never had such a big stomach before." Gakupo looked at her.

"She's biting off my arm!" Kaito screamed.

"Your fault for standing next to her." Rin sighed.

"Hm…" Meiko walked up to Len. "What do you taste like?"

It was then that Kinsora got a massive nosebleed, since she got it completely in a different light. Unable to do anything much else, everyone was forced to watch helplessly as Meiko began to charge right through the kitchen, eating everything that she saw.

"I think she's eating the couch." Luka said.

"Great! Kinsora's out and Meiko's eating our furniture!" Gakupo whined. "Now what?!"

"We can call someone up." Kaito rubbed his arm.

"Any smart ideas?" Miku shivered. "Cuz Meiko's eating our table now…"

"I have one." Luka flipped open her phone.

**------**

"So…you're Kenji, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." He turned to his two companions. "This is Teto, and that's Taya."

"You made Taya, right?" Miku grinned. "It's nice to meet the both of you."

"Wow…the actual Vocaloids…right in front of me!" Teto gasped. "I can't believe it! It's like I've been awarded a gift of life or something!"

"Keep holding onto that. We'll be working together for a long time." Kaito smiled.

"Working…with the world-famous Vocaloids?!" Teto turned into a total fangirl. "Oh my god! I'd be honored!"

"She looks happy…that's good…what with what she was going through…" Kenji looked up. "So…about this android problem?"

"Yeah, about that…" Rin turned around. "Meiko's starting to eat everything in sight. Kin-chan's unconscious, so she can't help us."

"I see…so it's a maintenance problem." Kenji looked up. "Well, the thing is, I never saw an android that can eat before, so I have no idea how to work on her."

"Kenji…if I may pose an answer." Taya stepped forward.

"You sure?" He asked. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I just need one piece of information." The blue-haired butler turned to Teto. "What does Meiko usually eat?"

"She doesn't!" Teto chirped, being a Vocaloid fan that she is. "She drinks sake or any other alcoholic drink instead!"

"I see…"

In a period of a few seconds, Taya walked into the near-empty kitchen, pulled out a well hidden sake bottle, and tossed it at Meiko. All of a sudden, the red-clad woman looked up from what she was eating, lunged to the bottle, and started to drink it dry, passing out. Everyone stared at her and then back at Taya.

"Problem solved." She answered.

No one knew how to explain this sense of phenomena. Of course, Meiko had to find out a way to explore this form of behavior to her family. So she wrote "Conchita" to justify her odd pet peeve. And just in case you're curious, Kinsora was out for about another half-hour.

**------**

**Is anyone still reading this? With all the school that I have, I'll be surprised if people are still reading this.**


	12. Googlekasu

**So, singing, singing, singing all day! What is the next song that we're gonna play? *Spins the ball***

"**Googlekasu!"**

**Oh…dear…**

**------**

Ah, Google. It saves us thousands of minutes foolishly trying to look something up even though it's right in front of our faces. After God knows how long since it's been invented, Google is still going strong. Not one person, not even the kindergartners, doesn't know what it is.

Even the all-knowing Luka has to go onto this website once in a while. So when she was looking up fanfiction for upcoming song ideas, she had to do it in secret. Apparently, no one thought that she would use Google, and she wanted to play with their minds for a while, so she told them that she didn't. So after learning the hard way what the word "lemon" meant, she decided to look up mp3 instead.

_Ugh…_ She sighed. _Why are there so many ads? Can't they just leave me alone?_

All of them seemed to promote workout ads to lose weight. It didn't help that she was eating a very caloric piece of parfait that she had whipped up earlier. She found herself shooting down at least five per minute, all of them seeming to talk about the "One Rule to Follow to Get a Flat Stomach"! Finally, she found a promising store that held all of the songs on the Billboard List. Of course, most of them were some of Miku's singles,

_Oh, here we go. Luke Sonan's "One Heart Beating Wings". Finally, they have a link for it._

Despite how fast their internet was, apparently it took forever for this song to load. She was forced to listen to it as she was getting it to her IPod, not that she was complaining. She loved this song. It inspired her to talk to Kinsora on her next concert.

"What're you doin'?"

Luka jumped in a panic. Turning her head, she saw the one and only purple-haired samurai looking back at her, a cheesy grin plastered all over his face. Sighing, she ignored him and went back to the computer and eating her parfait.

"None of your business."

"Aw…you won't tell me?" He whined.

"Nope."

"What if I…begged you?"

We'll just go ahead and waste an entire paragraph talking about how he had said that line. He stepped forward and started stroking her hair in a seductive way, his voice low and near Luka's ear. You know, the way that if he said it to his master, she'd probably be dead the minute he began talking.

"Not even if I begged you."

"Sheesh, Luka. Going online in your case always has a reason."

"Yeah, but I never question why you always seem to go to the bathroom every time you watch a chick flick. Don't question me."

"Hm…what if I guess it?"

"Why would you want to guess what I'm doing?"

"Is it important?"

"I'm not answering that question." Luka folded her arms.

"Does it involve your weight?"

"Why the heck would you be curious about that?!"

"So it **IS** about your weight?"

"No!"

"No?" Gakupo grinned again and stood straight. "Is it about plastic surgery?"

"Plastic surgery? Why would I need that?" Luka turned to him. "I'm an android. I don't need doctors to change my appearance."

"So you haven't been paying attention to the thousands of scientific research on us, huh?" Gakupo folded his arms. "Our bodies have systems and programs that ordinary mechanics can understand. Only doctors can understand how to operate with it."

"Gakupo, haven't you been paying attention? Everyone can recreate it now. Haven't you seen Teto? Or the Hagane twins? They're the same."

"Mere copies, Luka. They've yet to get all the features and options that we have."

"Like you know what you're made of, Gakupo."

"So you're saying that you're trying to figure it out?"

"No."

After fifteen minutes of being bombarded with questions, Luka suddenly remembered that she was trying to get a song idea for her next single. She turned toward Gakupo, when an idea suddenly came to mind. The idea flashed on her face, causing him to blink.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope…"

And like an idea popping on her head, she slowly reached for the fork on the table…

**------**


	13. Aku no Musume

**UHm…what else would I be doing right now? Oh, I got it. I've wanted to do the Daughter of Evil series for a while, but the idea I kept getting for it was really long, but I wanted to keep it in this story, so I guess I can keep it. Hope you like it!**

**------**

Kinsora always read that story when she was a child with her father. It was a small book that her family kept passing down through generations and generations. It seemed to dig deep into her consciousness. In fact, when Rin and Len demanded a bedtime story one fateful night, she couldn't help but take that book.

"Oooh!" Rin jumped onto the bed. "What is that?"

"It's a bedtime story my dad used to read me." She answered. "I don't know if he read it to you yet."

"He sure didn't. I don't remember that cover before." Len blinked. "Read it! Read it!"

"OK, OK!" Kinsora laughed. "Here we go."

**------**

"_**A long time ago, there was a kingdom known for the yellow bricks that compose of it. The king and queen had died earlier, and their daughter took over the throne at the age of only 12. However, she was unfit for the throne because of her selfishness and cruelty, and ruled with an iron fist.**_

"_**Nearby her rule was a blue kingdom, popular for being a city near the sea. The prince was a handsome man, winning the heart of the selfish queen, but was won over by the princess of a floral kingdom. In a jealous fit of rage, the yellow queen ordered the attack on the green kingdom. The green princess was gone, whisked away by the yellow's sword.**_

"_**The people, unable to be oppressed anymore, rose up and rebelled against the yellow queen. Led by the red warrior, they took the evil queen down who, knowing that she lost the fight, gave herself in without any form of fighting back. After that day, the red warrior and the blue prince ruled the yellow kingdom into peace and prosperity."**_

**------**

"Wow…" Rin gawked. "That's…hardcore for a children's book."

"It's not a children's book." Kinsora answered. "It's a small novel that my family liked to hand down. I just summarized it to the best of my ability."

"Well…that's a nice synopsis." Len blinked. "But we're not really in elementary school, you know."

"Would you rather read this entire novel?"

"…Good night, sis."

As the two twins jumped into their pods, Kinsora laughed as she walked out of the room, turning off the lights. After a few minutes, the pods slowly opened, and the twins looked at each other, huge expressions written all over their eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yeah, I am. We start tomorrow."

**------**

"Why the heck are we up…?" Gakupo whined.

"The twins were pushy today…" Miku rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "They wanted to record something today."

The two twins quickly ran into the recording booth faster than most of them could even blink. Before anyone knew it, they started playing a random tune that seemed rather familiar, and they started singing lyrics off the top of their heads. Kinsora blinked in surprise.

"Hey…it's Aku no Musume."

"It's what?" Meiko blinked.

"Aku no Musume." She lifted up her book. "It's a book I read them last night. I didn't know that they liked it this much."

"Apparently, they did."

It was then, and only then, that Kinsora noticed a strange aura around everyone, as if there was a click in the air. Everyone's faces suddenly went blank as the twins continued on with their song, and once they finished their songs, even the twins had strange stares on their faces.

"Uh…guys?" Kinsora blinked. "Are you OK?"

"Huh?" Kaito turned to her and shook the other's shoulders. "Oh…we're OK. Sorry, I guess we just blanked."

"That's weird. We're not prone to black outs." Luka rubbed the back of her head. "Maybe we have faulty programming?"

"That's what you get for waking up so early." Meiko whined.

"Sorry…" Kinsora clapped her hands together. "I'm going to drive you guys home before I head off the work. You should get some sleep."

"We should." Gakupo rubbed the bottom of his eyes. "I think I might power down."

**------**

"Oh, hey Kinsora." Kenji blinked at her. "You're late for work."

"Sorry." She walked through the door, fixing her glasses. "The twins just wanted to record a single before I left. It was pretty long."

"Sweet." Kenji walked with her. "Figured out a name for it?"

"It's from a book I read them last night." Kinsora lifted up her novel. "You heard of it?"

"Aku no Musume?" Kenji read the cover. "Hm…I read something like that once. I think."

"Kinsora. You're late."

Both of them turned and saw two figures walk toward them. The boy had long, spiky hair that covered one of his piercing yellow eyes, and he was wearing a regular scientist uniform, making him one of the most proper looking workers in the building. The girl had long, white hair and tanned skin that showed off her purple maid uniform and eyes. They both stopped in front of her.

"The family was going on inspiration. They didn't want to forget the song in their heads." Kinsora laughed. "Sorry, sir."

"I hope that this won't be happening too often." He said. "Despite your position, you have to remember that you still work under my father."

"Yoshi, give her a break." Kenji walked to him. "It was a family emergency."

"Since when did continuing the persona of her family count as a family emergency?"

"Yoshi-sama." The maid turned to him. "This is the first time she has done so. I would suggest you do as Kenji-kun asks. Plus, you never really explained that rule to Kinsora-chan."

"…Fine." He turned to her. "You have been warned."

They both walked passed them, not even bothering to look at them again. Kenji had to tear his eyes away from Yoshi before Kinsora would notice it again. She was a smart individual, and it wouldn't take long for her to start asking questions on the only secret he has ever kept.

"By the way…this song they're making. Aku no Musume." He laughed. "Now I remember this book. They say it's real."

"Real?" Kinsora stared at him.

"Yeah, like it actually happened." Kenji answered. "The story is real. Rumors say that it's actually a novelization of Queen Huang Se of China, who fell in love with Prince Ao of Japan."

"I never heard those names." She stated. "Who are they?"

"It was somewhere during the Feudal Era." Kenji folded his arms. "But you know what? We should really get back to work."

"Yeah…" She shivered. "The last thing I need is to be fired."

**------**

"Guys…I'm ho-"

The room was empty. There was no note as to say where they had exactly went off to, and the house was speck clean. Panicking, she closed the door and began to dart around the room. The rooms were untouched, as if they never went into the rooms, and to make it worse, the kitchen wasn't covered with scraps on the ground from any type of eating binge.

"_They're not here…"_

Kinsora jumped and turned around, seeing a robed figure standing on top of her coffee table. She couldn't see the person's face, but she could tell that they had black hair, and was clutching something on their chest. From a closer look, it was blood. The person was wounded.

"Oh my god!" Kinsora panicked. "Are you OK?! I'll get a doctor! Man…if the others were here…"

"_Didn't you want them to go?"_

She froze. Turning around, she saw that the figure, despite the obvious injury, was unwavering, as if it didn't bother them. Instead, they jumped off elegantly and walked _(more like glided)_ toward her. She jumped back as the figure grabbed her cheek.

"_After all they did to you…it's a relief that they had left your innocent life away."_

"No…you're wrong! They haven't done anything to me!"

"_They did everything to you. Things that you didn't want. And yet you say that they did nothing?"_

Kinsora wondered what exactly was going on as the figure's robe suddenly flared up into the air. She screamed in panic as a wind came out of nowhere and blew her into the black abyss that was in the robe. She felt herself spiraling and tumbling through what the heck she was going through. She closed her eyes, hoping for the end.

**------**

"Wake up! Don't sleep in front of your queen!"

She felt herself being hit in the back of her head, and she looked up to see that she was in a throne area. She shivered, remembering the time she had in Wonderland, but realized that it was different. Everything was complete shades of yellow and orange, and written in Chinese. She had no idea how she knew it, but the banners said the words "The Queen is the law!" in the boldest font she ever saw.

"Don't you look away from me!"

She turned her head toward the person in front of her, and she gasped. It was Rin, in a bright orange dress, sitting on the throne with a huge lace fan in her hand. She had a smug grin on her face, as if she had no idea it was Kinsora. Next to her was Len, dressed like a servant. _Rin?_

"I am Queen Huang Se." She stood in her place. "I have no idea where you've come from, but you interest me. Speak your name!"

Kinsora was confused. She thought that Rin knew who she was. What was she going on with, calling herself Huang Se, unknowing on who her sister was? And what was with the language? Her ears were telling her that this was still Chinese, but she understood the words as if they were Japanese. Her brain was telling her that the Chinese and Japanese never really liked each other in whatever era they were in, so she decided to dig from the back of her head. She stood away from the people that were around her.

"I'm…Jin Tian." She answered.

"Jin Tian? Ha! That's a lot more interesting than the name I have!" She laughed. "I like you! Why not? You'll be my servant from now on!"

"Huh?!"

"No buts!" She turned to Len. "Huang Fuzhi! Lead her to the servant's quarters!"

"As you wish, my Queen."

Kinsora watched as Len walked away from her and took her hand. He silently escorted her away from the queen and through the hallway. From the corner of her eye, she could see her smiling at her one last time before she disappeared into the darkness.

_What's going on here…?_

**------**

**And that's the end of this chapter! Oh…by the way, this is going to be a small series in the series **_**(since this is a five part mini-series…but I probably won't use Haku's part).**_** So wait for those updates, and I know that this song takes place somewhere in England, not China. Well, I couldn't find better names, I'm sorry.**

**OK, some translations are in order:**

**Huang Se means "yellow" in Chinese. If you're curious, Huang Fuzhi means "yellow copy".**

**Ao is "blue" in Japanese.**

**As for Kinsora's alias, Jin Tian, it means "gold sky" in Chinese. Sneaky, huh?**


	14. Connecting Daughter to Servant

**The first chapter is done. I wanted to do Servant of Evil now, but the chapter ended up going too long, so I've decided to use this as a connector between the first two songs. Hope you don't mind ^_^**

**------**

Kinsora slowly followed Huang Fuzhi through the hallways of the castle as he silently walked through the dimly lit corridors. As she walked down the pathways, she couldn't help but look outside to her kingdom. Quite frankly, it looked more like a military factory than a town outside the building. The skies were dark, and after a squint, she saw that the people looked a little pale, almost hungry.

"That was for the queen's wishes." Huang Fuzhi turned to her. "They know that they only exist for the queen's wishes. Going against those wishes equal in her punishment."

"Then…those wishes must be pretty hard on them." Kinsora shivered, wondering why she said that. "Um…never mind. I was just thinking."

"All of this is for the queen." He closed his eyes. "If this is what the queen desires, then that is my command."

She couldn't help but wonder why he would be doing this. This Huang Fuzhi persona that Len had adopted…Rin demanding that she was called Huang Se…the fact that she's ruling CHINA…not to even begin the fact that Kinsora suddenly knew how to speak Chinese! As Huang Fuzhi left her in her servant's quarters, she began to speak fluent Japanese as well.

_So this world doesn't affect my Japanese…._ She thought. _That could help me later…_

Barely had that thought crossed her mind when she saw the door open again. She stood up and realized that it was Kiseki, in a typical maid outfit. Unlike the Kiseki that she was aware of, she seemed scared to talk to her. In fact, she was hiding behind the door.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"N-no…" The girl answered. "The queen wants to talk to you about something."

"Huh? Now?" Kinsora stood up. "She just sent me here."

"The queen's wishes are the queen's orders." The girl walked in. "I have been told to escort you."

"Uh…all right."

As Kinsora walked out of the door with the Kiseki-lookalike, she began to think quietly to herself about what she was observing from the world around her. She then came to the conclusion that this was something that she probably shouldn't be mentioning to anyone.

**------**

"Sure took your time!"

Kinsora walked in with the girl, realizing that Huang Se was just talking to a farm girl that was completely dressed in red. It didn't take her a few minutes to realize that it was Meiko. It also shocked her to have another name roll into her head, especially when this Meiko turned and stormed out, catching eye contact with her.

"Jin Tian?!" She gasped.

"…Hong Wushi." Kinsora let the name roll out of her tongue. "Any luck with the queen?"

"She still won't listen to reason…" Hong Wushi glared at her. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me your parents sent you here?"

"They didn't have the money to support me anymore." Kinsora said, making her body do the talking. "They thought this was the best place for me."

"I swear, these people are warped to her mindset…" Hong Wushi passed her. "Don't worry, Jin Tian. I'll get you out of here."

With that note, she passed her, leaving Kinsora to shiver and wait under the command of the queen. She smirked as she forced Kinsora to walk to her feet and bow before her mighty throne. Huang Fuzhi was standing right behind her.

"I wanted to ask you of a favor, Jin Tian." Huang Se stood up. "I normally don't ask servants favors, but after a while of debate, I decided to trust you."

"I'm…blessed, my queen." Kinsora answered, still shocked by her knowledge of the Chinese language. "What is this task?"

"Have you heard of a little country called Japan?" She asked. "I decided that I was going to go there next week with Huang Fuzhi and I want to know if you want to be my other personal servant on this trip."

Kinsora's ears perked. Huang Se, going to Japan? She immediately recalled that she is still fluent in Japanese, and would still be able to know her way around the area if she had to. The only problem that she could have would be to sound part of the time and nothing too modern.

"It seems like something I can handle." She answered.

"Seems good to me." The queen laughed. "We're leaving first time next morning."

**------**

It was quick to figure out that it was the Feudal Era.

The queen and the servant _(and if Kinsora was right, brother and sister)_, were arrogant enough to wear the outfits that they bought from their earlier trip to England. Kinsora on the other hand was quick to grab a kimono and blend in with the landscape.

"You don't need to do that, you know." The queen laughed. "We're from a superior world. You have to show it off!"

"I don't care." Kinsora laughed. "This looks really nice, also."

"Hm…yes those fancy bathrobes really look nice." The queen turned to her brother. "Huang Fuzhi, we shall get some."

"Yes, my lady."

As they walked farther away from them, Kinsora could only grumble. _They're called KIMONOS, my "lady"._ Sheesh, foreigners really have no clue when you shove the name right in front of them, do they…

That thought barely crossed her mind when she saw a shadow pass her. Turning her head, she saw a figure walking near the seashore. It was a young man with a beautiful figure and blinding blue eyes, complimenting his hair. She gasped, especially with the blue accenting _(no…creating)_ his noble robes.

"Kaito!" She gasped.

He turned to her, and it was then that she saw his charm: his blue hair, the quietness of his eyes. It was definitely Kaito. And it was then that she realized that "Rin" and "Len" _(she was too in a panic to call them by their Chinese names)_ were staring at her as well. Panicking, she pointed to the ocean.

"K-Kaito!" She laughed. "That's…a pretty Kaito!"

"Your Japanese is rusty." The man laughed. "It's Kaiyou. For you, the word umi will do just fine."

"Oh, uh…" Kinsora sighed, happy that she skipped a huge bomb there. "Thanks."

"Wow…" Huang Se walked to the man. "What's your name?"

"Chinese? I see." Kinsora's eyes widened. This man knew Chinese. "My name is Ao. Utsukushii Ao."

"But I thought that your first name is Ao." Huang Se gawked.

"It is. Here, our last name is mentioned first." Ao answered. "And you are?"

"Huang Se." She answered with glittering eyes. "My servant there is Huang Fuzhi."

"I see." Ao turned to Kinsora. "And you are?"

"Uhhhhhhhh…" She debated on using her real name or her alibi. "Jin Tian."

"I see." Ao laughed. "Well, by the look of things, you are royalty, am I correct?"

"Yes, yes I am." Huang Se answered.

"Well, I happen to have a place for you to stay if you wish." Ao turned around. "Do you wish to stay there?"

"Yes, yes we will!" She answered.

**------**

The mansion was definitely something that she was used to. It was HUGE, probably the same size as the building she was staying in back at China, only with more bridge ways and side buildings, like the castles that she would see whenever she would go into feudal Tokyo. As they entered the doors, she couldn't help but see two servants at the door as she kicked her shoes off. She saw them to be Miku and Luka.

"Midori-chan. Kashu-chan." Ao nodded toward them as he removed his shoes.

"Welcome home, Ao-sama." They both said. "How was your walk?"

"It went well. In fact, we have some guests from far-off China." Ao gestured toward them. "Will you two prepare a guest room for them?"

"As you command."

Kinsora watched as they scurried away from the group, obviously scared at the fact that they came from China. Well…only two of them, but still. Through the darkness she could've sworn that she saw a purple silhouette in the shadows, making her pulse escalate. She wanted to go investigate it.

"Jin Tian, am I correct?" Ao asked. "Can I speak to you alone for a minute? As for you two, Midori-chan will show you your guest rooms."

Kinsora watched as Midori and Kashu escorted the queen and her brother/servant away. They waited until they left, the silence eerie and silent. She didn't know why, but she thought that she had just let go of the only indication of safety in this strange world. Turning her head, she saw Prince Ao smiling back at her, the strange purple silhouette a few feet away from him.

"It must be strange, being in such a foreign world." Ao said. "So different from China, am I correct?"

"It's not all that different." Kinsora answered. "The buildings are somewhat the same. I mean…there aren't as much paper doors and floors, but it's just as beautiful."

"Is that why you kicked your shoes off?" Ao pointed at her feet.

"Hm?" She turned to her feet. "Oh, well...my feet were just getting a little tired."

"As for the princess with you…" Ao turned to the door. "How long have you been serving her?"

"Just…started, actually." She laughed. "Yesterday. Out of nowhere, she just asked me to join her to this trip."

They both laughed softly, and it was then that Kinsora noticed that the purple silhouette was starting to walk closer toward them. It was so quiet that she didn't even notice it until she saw the shadow. She turned her eyes back toward the prince, and it was then that she saw that he had a hidden look of anger.

"Can I ask you a question, now that you're not around those royal siblings?" Ao asked, a bit of tension in his voice.

"Uh…" She clenched her hands in fear behind her back. "Ask away."

"Are you really Chinese?" Ao walked toward her. "You have more than enough command of our language, something that only Japanese-born would have."

"Hah…" She shrugged. "What makes you say that? I only knew one word, and even then I messed up on it. Sea, right? It was a word from the top of my head."

"There must be something wrong with your ears." Ao said. "Listen closely and you'll find it."

Kinsora blinked again, repeating the whole conversation in her head again. After a few seconds, she went into a massive panic attack. The entire conversation was in Japanese. Since her ears have been magically altered for some odd reason, she couldn't tell the difference between the two.

"Ah!" She chirped. "Uh…well…um…"

"You can't lie to us now." Ao folded his hands. "Your two companions aren't here anymore, so you don't have any people to hide behind."

Kinsora had no idea what to do. As far as she is aware of, Ao-sama thinks that she is a Chinese spy or something, sent to spy on their land with a method of assassination. _Maybe I should deny it. Huang Fuzhi's probably watching me from behind the door or something._

A strange image appeared at the top of her head, showing herself with Ao and the shadow, but somehow not being Kinsora. It was like she was watching herself enact that thought from her mind. _She was standing exactly where she was, staring at Ao and the image of the samurai walking toward them._

"_W-what are you talking about?!" She told them. "I'm full-blooded Chinese!"_

"_And yet you know Japanese?" Ao no longer hid the smug look on his face._

"_Japanese is a beautiful language." She answered. "When my queen asked me to come, I observed the language as much as I could."_

"…_I'm blessed that you love our language so much." Ao said._

_Out of nowhere, Kinsora watched as the clone she observed finally saw the shadow move out of the darkness, a blade in his hands. He jumped out and sliced her body in half, and she collapsed onto the ground as Ao watched with cold eyes._

"_An assassin on Huang Se…" Ao was confused. "She really needs more protection." _

She snapped back to reality as the shadow walked closer to them. She bit her lip, trying to suppress it and hide her thoughts from them. Finally, she decided on what she was going to do. It definitely won't be what she suddenly thought up.

"…Yes, I'm Japanese."

Ao lost his evil face, looking intrigued this time. The purple shadow stopped moving toward her, instead standing in his place. The image from her mind faded away, becoming nothing more than an odd dream, indicating that she was going on the right track. At least, that's what she was hoping.

"You're Japanese?" Ao blinked. "But your name…"

"My real name is Kinsora." She answered. "It means Gold Sky. Jin Tian has the same meaning."

"I see." Ao stared at her. "Is it OK that I call you Kinsora from now on?"

"As long as you don't use it around her." Kinsora turned to the door, her mind wandering back to Hong Wushi. "And I have friends back in China, so…"

"I heard enough." Ao lifted his hand. "I promise, only in the company of you and me."

"Thanks." She rubbed behind her head. "Queen Huang Se doesn't know about that."

"OK." Ao tilted his head. "How did you end up being a servant to her?"

"I…don't know." Kinsora dug deep into her memory. "The truth was that I just woke up and she was my master. I don't even know how I got there…"

That was the truth, but she knew that Ao took it the wrong way. He lifted his hand and waved it around a couple of times, and she noticed that the shadow behind him had vanished completely. He turned back to Kinsora, a smile on his face.

"You should return to your room for the night." Ao said. "It'll be next to your master, so you'll be a call away."

"Thank you." Kinsora blinked.

**------**

The room was quiet and empty, a simple tatami room that looked nothing different from a tatami room back in the modern era. The only exception was that it lacked a TV and an English dresser, stuff that she can manage on. She opened the door and rolled out the futon, prepping it as she would originally do it.

"You really are Japanese to know where the futon is."

She turned her head and saw that there was the purple shadow hiding behind the corner of the room. She stood up, wondering if he was going to come out of the shadows. As predicted, he walked out, his simple, purple hair waving from behind him. It was this realm's Gakupo. She immediately felt calm, all sense of fear vanishing from her.

"It's always folded in a closet. It'll make it look like an ordinary room in case someone walks through on the way out." She pointed outside. "Plus, it's a nice view out there."

"Yes, it is." He looked outside. "Only here in Japan."

Kinsora couldn't help but nod with him. What made her happy was that this landscape doesn't change for the next some or odd years, except for the addition for at least a few more skyscrapers. He would really like going to her time period, on the chance that she ever gets back.

"Can I ask what your name is?" She asked casually. "So that I don't have to refer to you as the samurai person."

"…" He seemed embarrassed. "N-Nasu."

Kinsora gagged on her spit. "NASU? As of eggplant?"

"…My family were farmers of the master's land." He answered, rubbing the back of his head. "They named me that because I looked like one when I was born. I never really liked eggplants. You won't believe how many times I tried to get out of dinner just to avoid eating them. What's even funnier was that they kept saying that I'll like eggplant in the future."

Kinsora tried not to gag on her spit again, and failed miserably.

"Are you OK?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"I'm fine." She said, holding in her laughter. "I'm just…uh…remembering something funny, that's all."

"Something about your family, I bet." Nasu said. "You seem like a family girl."

"I am." She answered. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen them in a while. I hope that they're OK."

"I bet they're OK." Nasu said. "If they are in Japan, Ao-sama will seek to their safely."

"Thanks, Nasu-kun." She smiled.

"You should get some sleep." He said. "No doubt that your queen will want to get you to work first day in the morning."

"Yeah…" She nodded. "Good night."

As she went to sleep, she noticed that the samurai had vanished deep into the shadows. A swelling form of rage entered her mind for a few minutes, but she quickly dismissed it for something that was just as fleeting as the odd daydream she had earlier.

**------**

Just like Nasu had predicted, Huang Se dragged her out of bed and had her help Huang Fuzhi changer her robes and escort her to the dining table. Once she entered, she saw that Ao and Nasu were there, as well as the two servants named Midori and Kashu. Ao seemed close to Midori.

"Good morning, my queen." Ao said in the best Chinese ever.

"Good morning, my prince." Huang Se said with sparkles in her eyes.

Kinsora couldn't help but notice how the queen seemed infatuated with the prince. Turning her head, she saw Huang Fuzhi staring at Midori, who seemed to be talking to Ao multiple times, laughing most of the time. What was weirder was that it was usually the times that Huang Se would try to secure Ao's attention. Then, she got the hint.

"Where did you come from, Midori?" Huang Se asked, saying it in the most sarcastic Chinese Kinsora noted.

"What did you ask?" She asked politely, obviously not knowing about Chinese.

"She wants to know where you come from." Ao translated before Kinsora would speak.

"Oh." She laughed. "Tell her about Hikone, love."

Kinsora froze. As Ao talked to Huang Se about the Hikone Castle and the gardens surrounding it, she had to sum basically everything up. Huang Se liked Ao, but Ao is already in love with Midori, who is loved by Huang Fuzhi. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Nasu stood there unmoving.

"I see." Huang Se looked at their closeness. "I would love to go there sometime."

"You will." Ao smiled, clasping Midori's hand. "We're planning on marrying there in the spring."

_Oh crap!_ Kinsora stared at Huang Se. She seemed unmoved.

"I see." She answered. "I would like to be at that wedding."

"It's next week." Ao said. "Midori is going there tomorrow to set up the castle for the marriage."

"If it's next week, I should prepare as well." Huang Se stood up. "Huang Fuzhi. Jin Tian. We are heading back to China."

Kinsora couldn't help but know what was going to happen next, if it was anything close to the song that her family had sung just a few days earlier. As she pushed them out of the room, she bit her lip and wondered what was going to happen to her.

**------**

**And that is the end of the connecting chapter! Servant of Evil is coming soon…maybe.**

**Translation**

"**Hong Wushi" – Red Warrior**

**The word that Kinsora mistook as ocean is actually "Kaiyou". It actually means "ocean". Many people use the world "umi" instead.**

"**Ao" is Japanese for blue. "Utsukushii" means beautiful.**

"**Midori" – Green**

"**Kashu" – Singer**

"**Nasu" – Eheheh…it means Eggplant.**


	15. Servant of Evil Pt 1

**So here's the true Servant of Evil! I hope that it didn't drive you crazy when you thought you'd see the next chapter and it would talk about it. Sorry, it ended up getting too long and I had to cut it short.**

**Enjoy~!**

**------**

Compared to Japan, coming to China just seemed weird for her. It had flowers and trees, but it seemed so…yellow, compared to the greenery of Japan.

Huang Se took her brother and dragged him into her room the minute they entered the castle, leaving Kinsora to wonder what was going to happen. The servants were all doing their jobs, but they seemed to ignore her, like she didn't exist. Confused, she walked through to where she believed Huang Se's room was and hid behind the door. All she was aware of was that the queen was crying.

"Why? He deserves to be with me!" She cried. "I want Prince Ao to be mine!"

"…My queen…" He muttered.

"I will always get what I want! I am the queen and that is the final statement!" Huang Se complained.

"I can't manipulate people's hearts, your majesty." Huang Fuzhi said. "Prince Ao loves Midori. I can't tell him otherwise."

"Of course…Midori…" She rose to her feet. "She's the reason why he won't love me…!"

Before she knew it, Huang Se turned and went to the door. Kinsora, in her panic, ran to the other side of the hallway and began dusting the nearby vase, watching the queen running to the throne room. She waited until the brother left with her, and then followed them to the throne. Huang Se folded her legs on the throne.

"I have an order, my dear servant." She said.

"What is your order, my queen?" He bowed.

"Midori is heading toward the village of Hikone as of now." She nodded. "I want you to follow her…burn the village. Make sure that there are no survivors."

Huang Fuzhi and Kinsora both froze in their places. She willed him not to agree with the order from the deepest part of her soul, but then she saw him stand and bow to her feet. He smiled a sad smile, which made her blink.

"Of course, my lady."

"Good." She nodded. "We're going to start…now. You have one week, until the wedding."

Kinsora didn't know what to do. She had to stop Huang Fuzhi from killing Midori! Looking around, she noticed that no one was looking at her at all, not suspicious that she was overhearing a private conversation between the queen of China and her faithful servant. She ran out of the castle and headed to the docks, jumping on the first boat to Japan.

**------**

_Huang Fuzhi is going to kill Midori-chan…all because of Huang Se. It's just like Aku no Musume…that song that they were singing…_

She hid in the cabin as the sailors were running around, making sure that there were no merchandise that was going to fall out of the boat anytime soon. After a glance or two, she noted that most of them were Dutch. Ignoring that, she avoided a merchant and hid behind another box.

_Wait…you have to think this through, Kinsora. You were never mentioned in the song, so you may be able to change it…_ She thought. _OK, these memories of living in China and my Chinese…it means that I must be a part of Jin Tian. The real one. Would it be the same for the others, then…?_

She began to think deeply. Ao-sama had reacted when she accidentally called him Kaito. The twins still had that closeness that she knew from Rin and Len. Not to mention that Midori was eating leeks during the breakfast in which Huang Se stormed out.

_If that's true, then why didn't they notice when I was Kinsora and not Jin Tian? Are they sealed away somehow?_ She rubbed her temples. _If that's true, and these are in fact the bodies of everyone…then getting killed here means getting killed in real life._ She froze. _That means that Len is going to kill Miku without him knowing!_

She had no idea what she was going to do. The fact that her boat left before Huang Fuzhi could command an army meant that she had a time advantage, but she never had visited Hikone back when she was home. Asking Ao where Hikone might be a good idea, basically asking where the wedding was. She decided to do that the minute she lands.

**------**

Unfortunately, Ao and Nasu had left on their trip to Hikone before she landed on the shore. Fortunately, she was able to get a ride from a man that seemed to look oddly like Kenji. In fact, he was heading there to deliver the flowers for the wedding.

"You heading to Ao-sama's wedding?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "I heard that it's really nice."

"It's Hikone and they're aiming for a beautiful outside wedding." The man laughed. "It's going to be good."

"That's good to hear." She leaned on the side of the wagon. "Wake me up when we get there."

"That'll be about an hour." He answered.

That's all she needed.

The only thing that was guiding her in this realm was the one reference she had: Aku no Musume. The song only mentioned that the village was going to be attacked and that everyone was going to be slaughtered. She didn't know whether to worry about Miku or Kaito first. Knowing Huang Se's orders, Kaito and Gakupo were going to be spared, but Miku…

_How am I supposed to warn Miku on what's going to happen to her? She obviously won't believe me when I tell her that Huang Fuzhi is going to kill her…_

The cart suddenly grinded to a halt, knocking Kinsora out of her senses. Before her eyes, she saw that a huge army had stampeded past her, nearly knocking the cart over. It was then that she saw the shock of her life: Huang Fuzhi was in the lead cart, looking into the direction. Kinsora grabbed the side of the cart.

"Follow them!" She ordered. "They're heading toward Hikone!"

"Wow…such majestic aura around them…" The man muttered. "I must follow!"

Before she knew it, the cart slowly went faster before it began to dash toward the group in such a quick fashion that Kinsora had to hold onto the side of the cart to stay inside. Then, just as quickly as it was hauling ass, it quickly stopped. Kinsora was flung for a few seconds before she straightened herself.

"What's going on?"

More explosions were all she needed to confirm what had stopped the horses. She jumped out of the cart and noticed that the village in front of them had burst into flames. Gunshots and blades were echoing in the smoky air, intertwining with screams and bloodshed.

_I'm too late…_ "…Oh my god."

"What the heck is going on?" The man gasped. "We have to get out of here…before we get killed as well!"

"Wait…no!"

Before Kinsora realized it, she had dashed into the flaming city, much to the man's complaints. She felt her pulse going psychotic, and her knees were knocking together in fear. She was going to die here, she concluded. But at least she can go find Miku and try to save her.

**------**

Fortunately, there was a stream that she was able to dunk water on herself before proceeding into the city.

All around her, Chinese soldiers were slashing and hacking at every single green-haired being in the city. They were all falling like flies, all to Kinsora's distaste. She had to look away, knowing that just calling for Midori was not a good idea. For some odd reason, despite all the near encounters with the soldiers, not one person bothered to notice that there was a Japanese girl running around the burning city.

_Where could she be…?_

She decided to check the castle. Running in, she realized that she was right. On the ground was Midori, covered with blood, while Huang Fuzhi hung over her. His hands held a bloody knife, and she could distinctly see tears falling from his face. She dashed out of the way as he ran out of the room before running toward Midori.

_I'm too late?!_ She gasped. _No, she's still breathing! Thank goodness!_

She quickly wrapped a bandage around the stab wound before hoisting her up and slowly walking out of the castle. Despite the fear that she was going to get caught, she was able to get out of the city without so much as getting stopped. She heard a faint groan, revealing that the princess was waking up.

"Mmn…" Midori looked up. "Y-you're that girl…"

"Me?" Kinsora looked at the hurt princess. "You're going to be fine. I got you out of there and I'm treating your wounds now. Don't worry. You're going to live."

"T-they…they came so fast…" She looked at the burning village. "No one…no one is…"

"Don't worry about that." Kinsora nodded. "You're going to live. Just calm down and stay conscious. I'll make sure that you get through this…"

She took a glance at what she was going on. Midori's stab seemed really deep, needing pressure immediately. She began to wash the wound with the stream water _(which was fortunate to be next to her)_, and proceeded to agree with the fact that she had to tie it up. Looking at her person, she realized that…well, she didn't have anything to tie up the wound.

_OK, so…_ She looked at her peasant shirt. _Here goes nothing…_

She was about to rip it off when she heard approaching feet. Freezing, she saw a group of soldiers charging toward them. She was about to panic when she saw a familiar figure walk through the crowd. He looked at Midori on the ground, and his milky white skin went dead pale.

"Help her!" Kinsora yelled. "She's still alive!"

She heard Nasu yell all the commands in a second as she saw the soldiers carry Midori away. Confused and dazed, she found herself smiling, happy that she was able to save her sister from her predetermined death. She felt strong hands carry her up before she dropped into them, exhausted.

**------**

She found herself in a futon, a wet cloth on her forehead and sunlight over her eyes. She shielded them with her hands, allowing her to hear a sharp intake of breath nearby. Turning her head, she saw Nasu sitting nearby. His face seemed different from before. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"You're OK…" He smiled. "Thank goodness. I thought the fire was too much for you to handle."

"I'm fine." She answered.

"You always say that you were fine back at home. You really have to learn to set limits on yourself." He removed the cloth and touched her forehead. "Looks like the fever broke. That's good."

"Back at home…?" She darted up, ignoring the major head rush. "Wait, that means-?!"

"Yeah." He washed the cloth. "It came around just a few hours ago. I remember everything."

"Gakupo…?" Kinsora blinked. "How?"

"It's a trait of Nasu's." He touched his forehead. "His loyalty and superior fighting skills aren't the only thing he had at his disposal. He wanted to know what happened through your viewpoint and…well, happened to stumble on one of your memories. The one where you woke me up."

"Nasu is psychic…" She rubbed her forehead. "So are you Nasu or Gakupo?"

"I'm only the ever-lovable samurai that you happened to inherit." He answered as he folded his arms. "But I'm the only one that seemed to remember."

"…Len almost killed Miku back there." Kinsora said. "I had to stop him."

"She's doing well. She's not out of her coma, but her vitals are stable." Gakupo grinned. "Can you walk? Maybe we should visit her."

**------**

When she walked into the room with Gakupo, she saw that Midori was awake and staring outside the nearby window. The door closed behind them, allowing Midori to turn around and see Kinsora's face. What they weren't expecting was her throwing herself onto Kinsora.

"Kin-chan!" She squeaked. "Thank god! You're alive! I thought that the fire would do something to you!"

"Kin-chan..?!" She gasped. "Wait, you're…?!"

"I remember everything now!" Miku jumped to her knees. "It must've been because of the head trauma or the near-death experiences, but…I don't know, I just remember now!"

"So I'm not the only one?" Gakupo grinned. "That's good."

"You remember too?" Miku looked at Gakupo. "So…we're all our present selves now?"

"Just the three of us." Gakupo answered. "The twins aren't, and I'm willing to bet that the prince isn't either."

"What about Meiko and Luka?" Kinsora stated. "They haven't remembered anything either, right?"

"No. They're still in their past incarnation's thoughts." Gakupo said. "I think we were all like that when we got here."

"How did you break out?" Miku asked. "From your past incarnation?"

"I don't know how I did…but apparently whatever broke me out broke out Gakupo." Kinsora turned to him. "Do you think you can do it with the others? Since you're telepathic, it might work."

"It might." Gakupo thought about it. "I don't know the extent of Nasu's power, so I can't say for certain."

"OK…" Kinsora nodded. "We'll act as how they know us: Nasu, Midori and Jin Tian…uh, me. We don't have much time before the whole song plays out…"

"Yeah." Miku shivered. "Going as normal…this is going to be weird."

"At least we have all our previous memories." Gakupo tapped his head. "We better get started."

**------**

**So this is the first of the Servant of Evil chapter. I wanted it to keep it to one chapter, but…it got too long for me to type it up, and I know how much you wanted to read this ^_^**


	16. Servant of Evil Pt 2

**So this is part two of the Servant of Evil series! I'll make sure that this actually gets into an ending so that we can be getting into Regret Message…really, I want this to end.**

After a few long minutes, Gakupo went up to inform Ao about Midori. She looked at her master with a sense of fear on her face, leaving Kinsora to nod as her only comfort. Understanding, Miku went back underneath the covers and closed her eyes. Kinsora looked up as the door opened revealing Ao and Gakupo, keeping his Nasu face on.

"Midori!" He went to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" She answered with a voice that made Kinsora think that Miku never actually broke out of her past self. "Jin Tian here helped me."

"I know. Nasu-kun told me." Ao turned to her. "You have my deepest gratitude and thanks."

"You don't have to tell me that." Kinsora panicked. "I just overheard what the queen told me and thought it was wrong."

"So you really are Japanese at heart." Ao nodded. "Knowing the queen, she won't be welcoming you warmly. You are most welcome to stay here in my castle for as long as you need."

"Uh…thank you." Kinsora stood up. "I think I'll take you up on your offer."

"Ao-sama, if I may…" Gakupo turned to him, again as if he had never regained his memories. "Perhaps she should be placed under the protection of my men, for her sake."

"Yes, that was what I was thinking." Ao stood up. "She obviously can't fight for herself."

_Oh, thanks._ Kinsora bit her lip. _You don't have to sound so blah about it._

Just then, there was a knocking at the door. It slid open as they looked and saw Kashu entering the room with a deep look on her face. Kinsora found herself jumping onto her feet, ready to flee if she had to. But she felt Miku hold onto her leg, slowly calming her and sending her back at her knees.

"Is something wrong, Kashu-chan?" Ao asked.

"There's a woman here from China." She answered. Kinsora saw everyone tighten up. "I haven't gotten her name, but she requests an audience with you."

"Uh…" Kinsora looked at everyone before turning back to Kashu. "What does she look like?"

"Look…like?" Kashu rubbed her chin. "She was wearing red armor…and had short brown hair-"

"I KNOW HER!" Kinsora bolted up to her feet again. "Ao-sama, will you let me speak to her?"

"This woman…" Ao looked confused. "Who is she, if you indeed know her?"

"Hong Wushi…she's also rebellious against Huang Se." She answered. "I…know her."

"I see…" Ao nodded. "But she requests an audience with me, so…"

"Yeah, I know that." Kinsora blurted. "But I just to tell her that I'm fine. We…haven't met up in a while, so I thought that she would be worried…that's all."

"…If that is what you wish."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Ao beckon Gakupo to follow a few feet behind. His gaze quickly shifted toward her, who retaliated by motioning him to obey. He nodded as she followed Ao and Kashu toward the grand hall. During the long _(albeit silent walk)_, she couldn't help but take a glance at the two around her.

_I can't believe that these two are actually Kaito and Luka…stuck in the past…_ Kinsora bit her lip. _I really hope that I'm able to break them out of their incarnations before the song comes full circle._ She looked at the ground. _They really don't remember anything about me, and the twins…they're going to…they're going to kill the both of them!_

Kinsora had to keep her gasp inside her mouth as they slowly turned a corner. Behind her, she could barely hear Gakupo's light footsteps walk just a few feet away from them, ready to jump out whenever someone called him. Finally, they reached the main lobby, where she in fact did see a familiar face.

"Hong Wushi!" She blurted.

"Huh?" She turned her head. "Jin Tian? No way! Huang Se said that you died…!"

"Died? When?" Kinsora looked extremely confused. "From _what?"_

"That's quite enough, Jin Tian." Ao lifted his hands. Kinsora was surprised that he was using her Chinese name. "So you are from China, am I correct?"

"Yes. I know that the both of our countries have not been on likable terms, but I want to propose a truce." Hong Wushi said. Kinsora was shocked that she spoke fluent Japanese. "I want to overthrow the queen."

Kinsora froze.

"Queen Huang Se…yes, the one that proposed to take away Midori…" Ao looked at Hong Wushi. "What are you trying to propose here?"

"I have my own army, king." Hong Wushi stated. "But I need at least a third of your army in order for me to be able to get into the castle. The walls are too protected for my own army to climb."

"…Very well. I still can't forgive her for what she tried to do with Midori…" Ao nodded toward Kashu, who quickly wandered to get to her.

"Speaking of which…" Hong Wushi looked at Kinsora. "Why did Huang Se state that you were dead?"

"Maybe she didn't like me?" She found herself answering.

From the back of her mind, Kinsora remembered the strange daydream she had when she first met Ao and Nasu. Nasu had come from behind him and slashed her in half without skipping a beat. She didn't even have any time to think about what happened or…_**wait…**_

Was that how her past incarnation…Jin Tian…

_**DIED?**_

"My lord…this Midori that you speak about…" Hong Wushi stepped up again. "Is this the green-haired maiden that was to marry you?"

"Yes, she is. Huang Se learned of our engagement when she came to my kingdom." Ao turned to Kinsora. "Jin Tian here had found her and nursed her enough for my doctors to save."

"Wow, Jin Tian. I never knew that you had medical abilities…"

_Neither did I…_ She wondered if it had something to do with her past incarnation's abilities.

"Well then, if our truce is settled…Nasu." Ao turned to see him pop out of nowhere, much to Kinsora's amazement. "Arrange the troops. We're preparing for a war."

"As you wish, sir."

He vanished as quickly as he could, almost like a ninja. Ao and Hong Fuzhi walked into another room to discuss the plan of attack, leaving Kinsora alone in the room. She looked around, remembering how her old home looked similar to this. Half of her wished that everything can go back to being normal, and that she could wake up from this dream and not have to face the chance that one of them aren't going to make it…

"_Isn't this what you wanted, though?"_

She darted her head around, only to see that it was the robed individual again. The blood that was coming from its figure wasn't there anymore, making it more mobile. It began to slowly fly around her with an evil grin on its face, scaring Kinsora.

"No…they're my family. I can't just leave them…"

"_But they all turned their back on you…that one man KILLED you. Don't you remember, Jin Tian?"_

"No, he didn't kill me." She darted her head to it. **"I prevented that!"**

"_Preventing it is only delaying it, my dear. He's the one that's going to be ending your life. And there's nothing that you can do about it."_

"He won't hurt me…" Kinsora said with all the confidence that she could muster. Her gut feeling told her not to tell it that he had regained his memories.

"_He's a cold, heartless killer, Jin Tian. How many people has he slaughtered? You're no different in his eyes. You're going to die, Jin Tian."_

"I'm…no, I'm not…"

"_Save us all the trouble. Taking them all out is going to save you. Start with Nasu. Go up to the queen herself. She made you like this. She knew that you were going to die on this trip…"_

"She didn't. Rin…wouldn't do something like this."

"_Rin? Who is she? It was always Huang Se. She came here knowing that you were going to die. Don't reject the pain and anger. Let it flood your soul. Let it be everything…"_

The being touched her shoulders. Kinsora wanted nothing more than to slap it away, but found her unable to move. Slowly, she felt her entire body become heavy, her brain slowly being overwhelmed with emotions. Fear…anger…endless pain. The images were flashing into her brain, all showing people turning their backs on her, bits and pieces of Chinese…

This being…was trying to trap Kinsora into her past self. Like what it did to the others.

_No! No no no no no!_ She began screaming in her mind. _No, you can't do this! Please, stop it!_

"_Don't resist, Jin Tian. Let your true emotions come into your tainted soul. Doesn't revenge sound beautiful? We can finally even the scales against the people who've wronged us…"_

_**NO! **__No no no no no no noooooooo!_ She could feel herself crying as her memories were being forced deep inside her sub consciousness. _Miku! Kaito! Rin…Len! Luka! Meiko! Help me!_

It was at that moment that, through the darkness, she thought of only one man: the purple samurai that was supposed to take her life. Suddenly, all the names in her head vanished. She began screaming for him as loud as she could in her mind, for her voice failed to work. The being didn't look the least bit phased by what Kinsora was trying to do.

"_It's really no use to call your murderer…though you can if you want to. It would make taking my revenge all the easier."_

_No…Gakupo…_

Suddenly, the wind became tense. A blade flew out of nowhere and hit the being, causing Kinsora to hit the floor. The being looked up, and saw Gakupo standing at the same entrance that he had left in, holding his katana in one hand and extending his other hand as if he threw something. It was then that Kinsora weakly saw that he had thrown a shuriken at it, which quickly recoiled back to his hand.

"_You…you murderer!"_ The figure screamed. The voice started to gain shape, as if it was human. _"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me again?"_

"I don't want to, you know." Gakupo leaned over and helped Kinsora to her feet. She felt her present memories return to her, and she was able to catch the strange difference in his voice. "But if you're going to hurt my master, then I'll have no choice but to."

_He sounds so different…_ Kinsora thought. _Almost as if he had never recovered from being Nasu…_

"_You and your loyalties…you'll always blindly follow anyone that you believe is fit to be your master, without thinking of the consequences! Haven't you ever considered the rest of us?"_

"I have considered you…Jin Tian."

Kinsora froze as the figure's robe slowly dissolved off her figure, revealing that it was her past incarnation. There was a huge cut in her outfit, showing the area in which Nasu slashed to end her life. Jin Tian growled at the fact that her killer was in the same room, calm and unwavered. She couldn't tell who was talking now, Gakupo or Nasu.

"Yes, I have slaughtered thousands of men on the field, but I never once wanted to harm an innocent person. It was only after the kill that I realized that you had nothing to do with Huang Se." Kinsora felt him tighten his grip on her. "I, Yamata Nasu, wanted to change everything so that I never killed you, Jin Tian. I prayed to the gods that we would meet again so that I can personally show you my deepest regrets and perhaps find a way for me to repay it.

"The chance did come to me. You came back, as I had hoped for, in the form on this young woman beside me. And they had provided me with another chance to redeem myself for what I had done to you. Yes, I believed that you would never forgive me. But…it doesn't matter now. She is my master now, and I will protect her, even from you!"

Kinsora felt her face blush as she turned to Jin Tian, who still didn't seem pleased by everything that was going on. She floated backward as a black portal erupted.

"_I don't care about your damn regret. I will never forgive you, Yamata Nasu, for what you have done to me."_ She spat. _"And if I can't take you out myself…then I'll start with everyone else. Let the war come and take away the precious 'twins' that you desperately want to save. Once they're gone, you'll wish that you have never refused the darkness."_

Jin Tian vanished, and Kinsora collapsed into Gakupo's arms. Whether it was from being tired or from sheer shock, she couldn't figure out. His arms were tight around her, preventing her from falling onto her knees. The tenderness made her even more confused.

"Are you OK?" He asked. His voice had indeed changed.

"Yes…" Kinsora hesitated on the name. "Nasu-kun?"

"…So you can tell the difference between us." He let her go. "No wonder he held such faith in you…"

"Nasu-kun…" She found herself _extremely _confused on the situation. "What happened to…?"

"He's fine. I asked him if I could personally talk with Jin Tian on the off chance that she did in fact come to light." He looked deep into her eyes. "It's just that…I can't believe that the gods have indeed granted my wish."

"So…everything you told her was true?" Kinsora blinked, trying to get rid of her uneasiness. "About wishing to repay for what you've done to her?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Tell me…am I doing a good job?"

"At…protecting me?" Kinsora blushed. "You're doing more than just a good job. You…well, Gakupo…you're doing a great job. The debt that you believe that you should repay me has been paid in full, with extra."

"That's good." He nodded, rubbing his forehead. "Now…about those 'twins' that she spoke of…"

"You…probably won't believe it when I state this…" She stepped away, on the off chance that he starts panicking on the thought. "She's talking about Huang Se and Huang Fuzhi. From my time, they're twins called Rin and Len, and they're nothing like what they are now. I don't want them to die, even though everyone wants them to…but…"

"I see…" Nasu nodded in understanding, something that Kinsora thought was confusing. "Yes, I remember them…from your time. So you're going to try and save them?"

"Yes." She sounded so brave. "But…I don't know if I can do it alone."

"You're not going to." He stepped forward. "I promised that I was going to be by your side no matter what happens."

"So…you're going to help me save the twins?" She gasped.

"Yes." He nodded and smiled.

Kinsora blushed at the thought that she wasn't going to be alone in this small crusade. Even then, she remembered that Miku was there as well. Before she knew it, she heard a crash of the door. Turning, she saw Kashu staring at the both of them, wide eyes plastered on her face.

"You're…you're a traitor, aren't you?" She gasped.

"Kashu-chan…no, it's not what you think." Kinsora panicked.

"You're going to ruin the fight our chances of winning! You're really with Huang Se, aren't you?" She looked mad. "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't trust you!"

Kinsora began to panic. If Ao finds out about this, she'll most likely be killed for treason, not to mention what's going to happen to Gakupo. But before she could think, she felt his warm hand on her forehead, his other arm extended to point to her. Instantly, a memory of Luka came up to her awareness and Kashu fell onto the floor.

"What…what did you do?" She turned to Nasu.

"I just used one of your memories to bring Luka out of Kashu's body." His voice had changed, as well as his smile. "Nasu-kun told me that he was doing that when I came to."

She stared at him in shock, unable to comprehend the fact that Gakupo and Nasu were able to share the same body in this time period. Then, she quickly darted her head and started toward Kashu. She quickly got onto her feet, much to Kinsora's happiness.

"Kinsora…" She gasped.

"Luka…are you OK?" Kinsora asked.

"I'm fine." She got to her feet. "I kinda wished that the process was a little less _startling_."

"That was the first time I was doing it to another person." Gakupo rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Luka."

"That's fine." She turned to Kinsora. "Ao was telling me to tell Nasu-kun that Hong Wushi had already assembled the troops and we were going to leave immediately."

"Now?" Kinsora gawked. "But…we don't even have a plan!"

"Fortunately, I do." Gakupo turned to Luka. "Luka, Miku's aware of her identity as well. While Hong Fuzhi is talking to the army, I need you to smuggle yourselves on one of the ships. Avoid the ones that hold the soldiers so that you don't get caught. Kinsora, you're going to be on the same boat as them. You're going to be my monitor on them."

"O-OK…"

"All right." Luka walked out of the door. "I'll find her and tell her what we planned."

"Be ready." Gakupo touched Kinsora's arm lightly. "We can't keep the others waiting."

"Right…"

"All of you, now is the time for everyone to rise up and fight! The time has come for us to take up our arms and overthrow the evil queen Huang Se once and for all! Think of all of the people suffering from her cruelty, just to keep her riches rolling into where she believes are fit! This isn't how people are supposed to live! This is slavery!

"Don't be afraid, men! This is something that will change the history of the world forever! If she is allowed to go on with her rule, Huang Se will soon take over the world around her, up until the universe itself is slowly crushed under her regime! We are here to prevent that!

"This is a chance of a lifetime! Who's with me?"

As Gakupo and Kinsora walked into the room, they could hear the chants for blood and the head of the queen on a stick. It made Kinsora sick to her stomach, making her lean on him for comfort. Through the crowd, they quickly spotted Ao coming towards them, dressed in proper garb and holding a sword at his side.

"Ah, Nasu-kun. Good." Ao walked toward the both of them. "Are you ready for battle?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gakupo answered with a smile on his face.

"Kinsora…are you going to be joining us?" Ao looked confused. "You don't seem as if you hold battle experience."

"Well, I know where the castle is." She debated. "Plus, I want to see the queen captured with my own eyes."

"…I can't complain with you there." Ao looked confused on how easily he got suckered into it. "But having you with my soldiers is just going to bring up controversy. Is it OK if you come in one of the food ships?"

"Whatever it takes." She answered.

"Nasu-kun." Ao turned to him. "We have to discuss with Hong Wushi about the upcoming attack."

"Of course."

Before they turned to leave, Gakupo touched her forehead. Instantly, she remembered the time that she was reading with Kaito for his first ever movie role. But unlike last time, Ao didn't seem to flinch from the memory. She watched as they both left, feeling a strange pinch inside her heart.

As Gakupo had planned, Kinsora was able to smuggle Luka and Miku onto the ship. Sneaking behind a few bags of rice and grain, they sat comfortably for the trip up ahead. Kinsora would meet up with them every hour to make sure that their needs would be met and to talk about the upcoming final event in the heart of China.

"We're almost there." Kinsora told them.

"So then…we're finally going to meet up with Huang Se and Huang Fuzhi…" Luka looked down.

"Wait…isn't this the same as Aku no Musume?" Miku panicked. "In it…doesn't Huang Fuzhi die?"

"…well, it's different this time." Kinsora answered. "In that song, Aku no Musume, you die as well. But look, you're alive."

"Yeah, that's true…" Luka looked up. "Is it because you're here?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Kinsora sat down with them. "You see, I was never supposed to be part of the story. I was supposed to die when Huang Se met Ao-sama…by Nasu-kun's hands."

"Gakupo was supposed to kill you?" Miku gasped. "No way."

"Yeah…according to him, that's the event that led him to become Gakupo and be my bodyguard." Kinsora blushed. "He wanted to make it up to me…to Jin Tian."

"This Jin Tian…who is she, exactly?" Luka asked. "You were never her, right?"

"She was the person that sent all of us here. She wanted to extract her revenge on all of you, the people she thought is responsible for her death." She answered.

"This is crazy…she's the one that started all of this." Luka turned to Kinsora. "So we're physically here, then?"

"Yeah…dying here is going to mean dying in the present time." Kinsora cringed. "That means if we don't get to Rin and Len in time…they're going to die."

Everyone fell silent, unable to think about what would happen if they did in fact fail on that one small task. Before they knew it, the ship had slowly came to a stop. Everyone stood up, knowing full well that this was the event that was going to end everything.

Everything happened in a blur.

The minute they landed onto the shores of China, they were already on the move. Kinsora tried her best to find Gakupo in the crowds, but was immediately lost. She instead stayed close to Luka and Miku, who both donned armor and tied up their hair to look as if they were warriors. Finally, they were at the castle.

"We start NOW!" Hong Fuzhi screamed.

The soldiers began to charge the castle gates. Kinsora found herself darting her head around, desperately searching for Gakupo, but found nothing but blurs of soldiers. She ran ahead with Luka and Miku, noticing that the hallways were empty save for the soldiers.

"Everyone fled." Luka stated. Kinsora turned to her. "Kashu remembered that all of the servants had fled the castle so that they wouldn't get killed."

Kinsora took that into notice as she headed off through the castle. All the twists and turns were burning at her legs, but she forced herself to keep going. Before she knew it, she found herself face to face with what looked like to be a mirror.

_It's a secret hallway…_ She found herself thinking. Maybe it was Jin Tian's knowledge.

She pushed the mirror, realizing that it was a secret hallway. She dashed through the hallway and noticed that there was sobbing noises on the other side. She darted through even faster before she found the figure of a woman in men's clothing, crying on the ground.

"Huang Fuzhi!" She called.

The man looked up toward Kinsora's eyes, and she knew that something was seriously wrong.

"Huang Se…" Kinsora corrected.

"Jin Tian..?" She stood. "I…thought you were dead."

"There's no time for that. I'll explain everything later." She grabbed her arm. "We have to get out of here."

"But…!"

"I have friends in the army." Kinsora winked. "I'll get you to a safe location!"

Throwing a robe over her fragile figure, Kinsora smuggled her out of the hallway and to a safe area. As she was clinging deeply to her shivering body, she couldn't help but remember the time that Rin had forgotten her jacket and was cold, and that she and Len both hugged her to keep her warm.

_Thank goodness that you're safe now…_ She thought.

Finally, she found herself in a patch of woods that seemed to be unoccupied by the army. They both settled down, seeing Hong Wushi pull a strange figure out of the castle. The figure didn't resist the pull, but it looked like Huang Fuzhi. She felt Huang Se reach out to her.

"That's…my brother!" She sobbed.

"Not so loud! They'll hear us!" Kinsora panicked.

"But-"

"It's fine. I'm friends with them." Kinsora assured. "I can try to smuggle him out. Trust me."

"You should trust her. She's unable to break promises, you know."

They both turned to see Gakupo looming over them, a smile on his face. How in the world he was able to track them is beyond Kinsora's logic of understanding. Before she could ask, he touched her forehead and flicked towards Huang Se's. Instantly, she fell into her arms and reawakened.

"Kinsora…" She gasped.

"Rin." She laughed. "You're OK."

"Len…wait…where's Len?"

"We're going to get to him." Gakupo said. "We're both associated with the Japanese army, so we should at least get a meeting with him."

"Wait…everything that happened…" Rin gasped. "Miku?"

"She's fine." Kinsora laughed. "I was able to smuggle her out before she died. She's in with us."

Rin looked relieved, knowing that the only major sin that she can register hadn't in fact come to pass. Gakupo stood, knowing that they would have to join the army soon, and instructed Rin to hide in the nearby town. For her sake, he restyled her hair and tightened the robe around her. She left as the both of them went to the army.

"We got the traitor." Hong Fuzhi grinned. "Now then…we call for blood."

"When?" Kinsora asked.

"Three o'clock." She laughed. "Later today."

_**TODAY?**_

Kinsora and Gakupo were able to gain an audience with Huang Fuzhi. Luka and Miku were ordered to find Rin and make sure that the army doesn't find her and exploit everything that happened. After a while, they both found Huang Fuzhi sitting peacefully in his cage, still dressed as a female.

"Huang Fuzhi…"

He looked up and saw the both of them hovering over the bars. He smiled, which made Kinsora think about the time he skid his knee and began crying, and she went to comfort him. She knew that she couldn't do that…not yet, so she forced herself to hold her arms back.

"Jin Tian…I figured that you would side with Hong Wushi…" He nodded. "After the treatment that we had given you…"

"I'll be fine…" Kinsora rubbed the back of her head. "Really."

"Your sister will be fine." Gakupo blurted out, much to his dismay. "Our friends are protecting her as of right now. The army won't find her."

"You're…part of the army though…" Huang Fuzhi looked extremely confused.

"We are…" Gakupo looked at Kinsora. "But we have moral standards to live by."

The other two looked confused until Gakupo touched her forehead and flicked toward him. Instantly, he dropped down into unconsciousness before knocking himself back into his senses. He looked confused for a few seconds before seeing the other two on the other side of the gates.

"Kinsora! Gakupo!" He jumped.

"Len! You're back to normal!" She gasped.

"Yeah…" He finally realized everything. "Wait…Miku…did I-?"

"She saved her life." Gakupo told him. "Don't worry about her."

"And…Rin? What happened to her?"

"Miku and Luka are with her. The army won't suspect a thing." Gakupo nodded.

"…Thank god." He nodded, going back into his seat. "So she's OK."

"You're next." Kinsora smiled. "We're going to break you out of here, Len. And then we're going to save Meiko and Kaito and then find our way of here."

"Is that possible?" He asked.

"We were able to save the others." She tapped her brain. "We can just use my memories and Gakupo's abilities."

"…no. We can't. Hong Wushi and Ao-kun are too deeply indebted with emotions." Len told them. "Any form of memories won't be able to break them out."

"Are you saying that Meiko and Kaito are…trapped?" Kinsora was confused.

"I did try first on Ao." Gakupo looked at her. "The memories that I got from you, however, didn't even seem to reach them."

"I'll be fine. Besides, my death could allow the both of them to be released." Len looked at Kinsora.

"What? Are you crazy?" She panicked again. "No, I'm not letting you go! You have to get out of here…if not for us, then for your sister! What are we going to tell Rin?"

"Tell her that it's for the best. We'll be able to get out of here…I know it." Len nodded. "Please…whatever you do…don't make Rin see my execution."

"I…" Kinsora bit her lip. "No, I don't want to."

"Kinsora, please…" Len looked at her. "This is what I have to do. I'm not afraid to die here."

Kinsora cringed at how mature and strong he is to meet his own death. Gakupo looked at Len with a serious face, almost like a father that is proud and yet sad at his son's choice in life. Then, a soldier came out of from the post to say that the execution is just a few minutes away and that they had to leave. After a few seconds, they forced themselves away.

_I'm going to get you out of there…somehow…_

He didn't understand why he wasn't scared at a time like this. Maybe Huang Fuzhi's will had seeped into his mind. They were the same person…hypothetically.

Hong Wushi herself had led the death march for him to walk up to the guillotine. All around him, people called for _"her"_ blood. He could only wish that they would be satisfied with his, since they were hypothetically the same. Through the crowd, she saw the figure of Kinsora desperately trying to squeeze through, trying one last chance to save his life.

_Kinsora…thank you for showing that you care for me…_

She was like a mother to him, now that he thought about it. Ever since they were awakened in that little pod in that apartment all that time ago, she would care for them even though her job as a scientist and agent for them would drive her to near insanity. He wanted to repay it to her one day and tried to do the things she did, but it failed horribly. She had to take care of everything again.

Yet, never once had she complained.

As he walked up on the platform, he saw Ao there, a scowl on his face and his hands ready to strap him to his death bed. The cries of the people were getting louder, but he could've heard someone screaming for everything to stop. Looking up, he noticed Kinsora getting closer and another figure in a robe.

_Rin…_

Luka and Miku were there, trying to pull her away but being unsuccessful. As his head was lowered down and pinned in, he looked at the people desperately trying to save his life. He smiled at everyone, making sure that Rin was able to see it. Then, he looked up to the sky as his neck could allow.

_In the future…perhaps…_ He thought. Or was it Huang Fuzhi's last thoughts? _I would like to meet all of you again…and perhaps…we can be twins again…_

***CRASH***

**Oh look, he's dead. Oops. Well, a crazy update is better than none, right? I'M BACK, PEOPLE! !**


	17. Message of Regret

**So…more updates on the way! Last time we checked, Kinsora had failed to save Len from the chopping block. Now what was going to happen? How can Kinsora leave now that her family is one less? Oh yeah, I just realized that I wanted to include Daughter of White in this series, but we're so deep into the plot that I just can't…SORRY, HAKU!**

…

Kinsora froze in horror as the blade was raised back up into its neutral position. She darted her head around to see Rin in the same frozen position that she was as the people left the area, satisfied. Miku and Luka were now trying to pull her away with more success, especially when they saw Ao and Hong Wushi coming their way. Rin darted into an alleyway.

"That was a waste of time…" Hong Wushi sighed. "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Ao looked confused.

"That wasn't the girl." She growled. "Must've been that damn servant of hers."

"Wait…Huang Se had a brother?" Miku asked, trying to sound incognito.

"Looks like it." Hong Wushi sighed. "That's the poor bastard that got his head lost."

Kinsora froze again. Hong Wushi was talking about a mix-up like it was nothing, like thinking that a pear and an avocado were the same thing! How can a woman such as her talk about killing an innocent soul as quickly and bluntly as she did? And the fact that he was so young too…maybe someone here should die, and let's see how bluntly she talks about that!

"_I told you that you should've accepted the darkness…it's not too late…"_

She felt her hands begin to sweat uncontrollably, desperately searching for a weapon of any type. Almost as if it came out of thin air, a huge blade appeared out of her sleeves. Turning her head all so slowly, she found herself aiming towards Miku.

"Kinsora?" She asked.

Before she knew it, she was flying toward them like a psychopath. Everyone dodged as she began to swing rapidly toward them, her eyes as big as her bleeding heart. For some reason, her mind wasn't begging for her to stop. Instead, all that it told her was that they were so heartless, they wouldn't bleed when they were in fact struck.

"What's gotten into her?" Ao panicked.

"What's gotten into _you_, you murderer?" Kinsora's voice screamed. She felt out of it, like she was just a spectator watching a movie. "Murdering an innocent young man that had no sins on his hands and dismissing it as if it was nothing! You are just as insane as Huang Se!"

"I am nothing like her!" Hong Wushi growled.

"You are EVERYTHING like her!" Kinsora spat. "And as for you, 'Ao-sama', you should not be living after what you've done to me!"

"What I…did?" He looked confused.

"You don't remember? You KILLED ME! And dismissed it as nothing more than an inconvenience!"

Ao started stressing his brain, wondering what in the world she was talking about. Suddenly, as if something had clicked, memories of their first encounter came into his thoughts. Before he knew it, he knew what she was talking about: the signal for Nasu to…

"I…I didn't…"

"Ao-sama! Get out of the way!"

Out of nowhere, Gakupo came out of nowhere and jumped in front of the rest. Kinsora felt expected herself to jump in joy and to snap out of it. Instead, the blade in her hand extended three inches as she felt a smile plaster itself all over her face. Gakupo didn't look phased.

"Jin Tian…how did you get here?" He growled. "I thought I got rid of you."

"I will never be gone…" She spat. "Until I have my revenge! And why not…we'll start with you, the man who took my life!"

Kinsora felt herself fly in the air and charge at him, an attack he quickly countered. She felt like a marionette on strings that she couldn't control, and yet she held no mind to oppose any kind of action that her body does. Who was controlling her actions? Was it Jin Tian?

"Kinsora…if you're in there, listen to me!" He called to her. "Get your mind back into order!"

"Kinsora? Who's that?" She continued to slash. "It's Jin Tian! Always was, and will ever be!"

Before her eyes, she saw her flipping through the air in the way that she would only imagine possessed humans to jump and flip. Suddenly, she heard a grunt of pain and a large slash. She blinked, and saw that her blade had indeed met its target. Everyone saw Gakupo stumble back from the huge gash in his chest and collapsing onto the ground.

"That's one down…" She stepped forward. "Finally, I can get revenge on the man who've started all of this…"

_NOOOO! No no no no no! Stop it! Please, no!_

It was then that Ao felt something snap from the back of his head. Instantly, he remembered everything. His past, his present, his upcoming future, what Jin Tian was trying to achieve…almost instantly, he reached out and was quickly able to grab Jin Tian's arms.

"That's enough, Jin Tian!" He called to her. "Kinsora, snap out of it! This isn't like you at all!"

_Kaito? You're-?_ "It doesn't matter who holds me back, that worthless prince or his future shell of a man! I will have my revenge!"

She threw Kaito off her and proceeded toward Gakupo's shell when something snapped in her. There was Gakupo, in pain and possibly on the verge of dying, and here she was going to finish him! Instantly, she felt overwhelmed with emotions that she didn't feel earlier, and control slowly returned to her limbs.

"_Dammit…! I was so close!"_

"Gakupo!" She screamed. "**Gakupo!**_**GAKUPO!**__**"**_

She threw the blade away from her hands and ran as quick as she could toward his unconscious figure. Around her, everyone came out of their defensive positions, assuming that the worst was over. Still, they couldn't help but see the panic that again overwhelmed her face.

"Gakupo! Gakupo…don't die on me…" She sobbed.

"K-Kinsora…?" He looked up and smiled weakly. "So you're…OK?"

"I'm fine…but…"

She held onto the wound that she inflicted on him, only to realize that there wasn't as much blood as she thought. It was then that he started laughing a lot louder than a deep wound would allow him to. It was also around that time that she realized that he had basically exaggerated his wound for her to snap out of it. She smacked him once before bursting into tears again and clinging closely to him. He couldn't help but return the affection.

"What…just happened?" Hong Wushi asked. "She just…attacked him and now…"

"You don't remember anything, Meiko?" Kaito looked confused.

"She doesn't." Gakupo laughed. "I'll handle this."

He touched Kinsora's forehead, and she remembered the time that she first saw Meiko drink a whole bottle of sake alone. Instantly, Hong Wushi fell to her knees. Waking up, she looked at the armor on her body and at the people staring expectantly at her.

"I'm out of it, I'm out of it!" She answered.

"Meiko! Thank goodness!" Miku chirped. "Rin, it's fine! You can come out!"

She slowly came out of the alleyway that she had hid in, her face hiding an excessive amount of anguish. It was then that everyone realized that they didn't leave the area unscathed. They all looked at each other, the shock of what had happened slowly sinking in.

"Len…god, I could've prevented that from happening!" Meiko clung to her hair. "Dammit, why didn't I realize it sooner?"

"We were all at fault, Meiko." Luka turned to her. "How were we supposed to know the inevitable outcome that this was going to bring when we were forced to come here?"

"Through Jin Tian, no less." Kinsora clung onto her skirt. "That means…all of this is my fault."

"No, this isn't." Gakupo held her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for this."

"This isn't your fault, Kinsora." Rin leaned next to her. "Sure, Jin Tian is a part of you, but a section of your memories that was supposed to die and move on to the afterlife. This section of her anger has nothing to do with you."

"Rin…"

"Being angry at you for what your past self has done isn't going to solve anything. Besides, Len wouldn't blame you if he was here." She stood. "Right?"

"…Yeah."

Kinsora stood up with a weak smile on her face. Instantly, everyone went to hug her with smiles on their faces. Kinsora almost lost consciousness from their tight grip, but instead she began crying from happiness. Slowly, they all started to let go, allowing her to hold onto Rin's shivering figure.

"We still have to get out of here." Miku said. "Get back to our time."

"Yeah…but…" Kinsora turned to Rin. "What about…?"

"I have an idea…" Rin slowly pulled away from her. "It's something that Huang Se wants to do."

"Well…it better not be a waste of our time." Luke stated. "We have to get to the present."

"It won't be long." Rin turned around. "We have to go to the ocean."

…

The ocean was empty and quiet. There wasn't a soul in sight when everyone headed there. Behind them, Rin was writing something on a small piece of paper in fluent Chinese, not looking up and seemingly ignoring everyone that was curious on what she was writing.

"To think, we started our attack right on this shore." Meiko looked at it. "Now that I remember everything, I almost don't want to look at it."

"Me neither." Kaito turned away. "But still…it's not the ocean's fault, isn't it?"

"It's just ever-flowing, never changing." Gakupo looked at it, holding his bandaged wound. "Perhaps out of everything in the world, this is the only thing that would never change."

Kinsora just stared at the ocean with no opinion. Half of the time she would look at Gakupo, ready to jump to his care in case the wound really did become too much for him to bear. Then, Rin passed her with a small bottle in her hand and began to wade into the ocean. Everyone watched as she placed the bottle into the waves and watched it drift away into the depths of the deep blue.

"She would wish on these bottles…whenever she wanted to." Rin looked toward them. "There's a legend in China…stating that if you place your wish in the ocean and the bottle that holds it doesn't break, then it will come true."

"That's a nice thing to think about." Miku smiled, obviously thinking it was childish thinking. "What did you wish for?"

"It wasn't my wish…it was Huang Se's." Rin folded her hands. "She wished that she would see Huang Fuzhi again. And if they did meet, that they will see each other again as twins."

"In a way, the wish was granted." Gakupo smiled. "The same way that Nasu wished to repent for what he did to Jin Tian. Who knows? This is probably the place where our destinies intertwined."

"That's going too far." Luka stated. "Think rationally here. Would our destinies really intertwine in a place like this? Remember, half of us haven't even met under the normal circumstances."

"I'm just stating." Gakupo cringed. "Geez."

"Rin…that wish that Huang Se had…" Kinsora ignored the others. "That was your wish, wasn't it?"

"My…wish?" She looked confused.

"After everything that's happened, you still wish that you could be with Len again." She leaned toward her level. "He is your brother, after all."

"…Kinsora…can I ask you a question?" Rin looked at her. "Do you think he's watching over us now? Despite the fact that we're in different time periods?"

"Yes." Kinsora smiled. "Because he's always with you. He won't be moving on until he knows that you are going to be OK."

"_Rin…"_

It was then that everyone heard a strange voice coming from the ocean. Turning toward it, they noticed that the bottle had been pulled under by a strange force. Meiko and Kaito, who were both wading in the water, quickly jumped out on the thought that something was in the water. Kinsora and Rin, however, remained put,

The area where the bottle fell began to glow for half a second before vanishing. Suddenly, the water around that area began to move around as if someone was wading through it, and a figure began to walk out of the surface. It was a young man with yellow hair and dressed like a servant, his eyes unmoving from them…

"Is that…?" Miku gasped.

"Look at that…" Kaito smiled. "Your wish came true."

She slowly waded toward him, tears pouring down her face as quickly as it was a few minutes ago. Before long, she began sobbing loudly and grabbed onto her brother, whose response was only to hold her back with a smile on his face and a glance toward the others.

"But how…?" Gakupo asked. "His body…it was destroyed."

"You're an idiot. You yourself said that this was the place where our destinies intertwined." Meiko sighed. "Huang Se's wish for her older brother must've been the trigger that allowed Len and Rin to become twins again. By repeating what Huang Se did back then, Rin allowed the entire time line to come full circle and enabled Huang Fuzhi to become Len!"

"So…the wish in the bottle is Len himself?" Gakupo rubbed the back of his head. "God, this sounds like something out of a romance novel!"

"Hey, it's the Feudal Era." Meiko laughed. "Romance novels weren't corny at this time."

Gakupo turned and laughed as the twins were bathing in their reunion. Suddenly, a bright white portal appeared before them. Everyone looked as the portal began to grow larger, big enough for a human being to fit into. Kinsora stood up as the others waded in the water.

"Is that the way home?" Miku asked.

"It looks like the one that sent us here." Luka nodded. "Still…this might be something that Jin Tian conjured."

"It's home." Len answered. "I walked through there to come here. We can go home now."

"Home…where everything is back to normal." Kinsora smiled.

Slowly, everyone walked into the white portal. Soon, Kinsora began to walk through, but felt hesitant because of the fact that it could be a trap by Jin Tian. A hand enveloped hers, and she turned her head to see Gakupo smiling back at her. She ended up smiling as well, and walked in with him. She felt herself floating upward, the hand in hers still holding tightly. Suddenly, the hand was gone, and she felt herself tumbling downward as the light quickly faded.

…

**Time travel has a way of screwing over people's heads, huh? So now everyone is going to head back to the modern era and everyone is going to be happy, right? Ok, sure, why not?**


	18. ReBirthday

**Where we last left off, Len had been brought back to life **_**(because if he hadn't, my head would've been chewed off by some VERY angry fangirls, not to mention that I have future plans with him ^o^)**_** and Kinsora and her family were now heading on the pathway back to the modern era. The trip is bumpy, but they're going to make it…right?**

…

She opened her eyes to a single spring on the ceiling and intense darkness.

She darted up to a sitting position and looked around her. The room was so dark that she could barely see past her hands, which oddly enough was able to see clearly. Once she lifted her arms to measure, she noticed that there were chains on her hands and feet, one set being red and the other being blue. They were so heavy, she couldn't stand up.

_What the-? Where the hell am I?_

She started calling out to everyone, but nothing answered her calls, not even an echo. After a few seconds, she gave up trying and started to think her way through her situation, but even that fell onto failure. She fell silent again before beginning to rub out the cold out of her body. Suddenly, she heard a strange voice talking to her.

"_**You sinful child…"**_

"Miku? Is that you? **MIKU?"**

She gasped as a figure walked toward her. The darkness made her unable to see anything, but for a split second, she could see the bright green that illuminated her hair. Suddenly, all around her, she could hear footsteps walking toward where she was sitting. They were all laughing for some reason, making her cringe.

"_**This is something only you can do…"**_

"Miku…what are you talking about?" Kinsora's eyes widened.

"_**For now…and all of eternity…you will not leave this room."**_

_This…this room?_

She went to stand again, but the chains proved too great for her, and she fell onto the ground. The laughter only intensified, and she ended up catching voices: it was her family. All of them. But all of them had their own strange twists to them…_their past incarnations?_

"What…what did I do?"

"_**You killed all of us, you murderer."**_ Ao told her.

"_**Took our lives without a single moment of hesitation."**_ She heard Hong Wushi growled.

"_**Planned it ever since you got here…"**_ Huang Se laughed. _**"You're no different from me."**_

"Murder?" Kinsora looked up. "What are you talking about? I didn't kill any one of you!"

"_**Think it over carefully."**_ It was Jin Tian. _**"What were you basically doing this entire time?"**_

Kinsora looked confused for a few seconds before she froze. Ever since she fell onto their time plane, she was trying to snap everyone back to normal. The plan that she had taken was that Gakupo was going to use Nasu's psychic power to take a memory from her mind and shoot it into the others, bringing their present selves into control.

They were never taken over. The people of the past were their own people, whose minds only housed their present selves.

_And Kinsora had killed them so that they could have their bodies…_

"_**The ultimate sin…"**_ Jin Tian laughed. _**"Now…walk the darkness with us. This is the sin that you will suffer."**_

The laughter began to die down, leaving Kinsora alone. Panicking, she began to flail and scream for them to come back, until she learned that she was alone again. She curled up in the darkness and cried, the faint reality slowly sinking in…that she would never see her family again.

…

She had no idea when she stopped crying. All she knew was that after a few minutes _(hours?)_, she was looking up back at the spring. The darkness was staring to drive her crazy, so she decided to think about something to keep her sane. She ended up thinking about her family.

Hatsune Miku, the most popular of the entire band. She was always jealous on how her hair was so silky and soft despite its length and massive amounts of management, and she would spend _hours_ just shampooing her hair and taking up the only good bathroom in the house. Still she was a sweet individual, almost the most normal out of the family, portraying sweet innocence whenever she sang…except when her friends start writing the songs. Not only that, she loved her fans as if they were family as well. Midori was no different from her. If she ever got home, she was going to buy a thousand spring onions for her.

Shion Kaito, the oldest of the band. He was, without a doubt, an angel that fell to Earth. His beauty made all the girls cry in their sleep. To this day, Kinsora still cannot handle his angelic smile without blood rushing out of her nose. It didn't help that he was as _**kind and innocent**_ as an angel. He was such a GENTLEMAN. The only time she ever saw him angry, now that she thought of it, was whenever he was filming a movie or music video. If he did raise his voice, he would apologize about it later. What she would do just to see that angelic smile again. She'd take a nosebleed coma over this.

Kagamine Len, the oldest of the twins. He's so protective for his sister, making him no different from his other incarnations. He always watches over her, even though sometimes he gets in over his head. He is just as jumpy as Rin, but he held a strange air of maturity that could make Kaito look obsolete. Sure, he might cringe whenever he has to sing a love song with his sister, and he might be very clingy when it came to his food, but in all, he was just a kid. He was the brother that Kinsora wanted and loved. She couldn't give him enough of it.

Kagamine Rin, the youngest of the twins. She was so spunk and hyper and such a child. Still, she held such a sweet side that she couldn't help but think that she was just an eight-year-old at heart. She was such a girly girl, loving dresses and dolls and flowers and basically anything else stereotypical to girls. Sure, she's a sharpshooter and can kill someone, but still…the innocence. What she would give to hold her again, wipe away the tears that would usually come to her face. Kinsora loved her as if she was her own child. And she might as well be.

Sakine Meiko, the caretaker of the family. She's such an alcoholic but finds ways not to let it show. She would always hide the sake away from the twins so that they don't drink at such a young age. She's the party fiend that Kinsora needed in her life, since beforehand she would always be so tied up in her work. Yet Meiko would always stay by her side whenever she needed the support. It was almost as if she was her bodyguard, with the sneer that would send all the boys running and the temper to match. It was nice having such a figure to look up to…if she didn't kill her first.

Megurine Luka, such the serious type. It was if she was the caring older sister of the family, not Kinsora. Yet, she did hold her girly moments. Luka loved sweets as well as tuna, not to even begin mentioning how she might be secretly crushing on someone. It was too bad that she was just so VIOLENT when it came to confronting her on something like that. The last time Gakupo talked to her about it…oh man. Kinsora could never look at a large tuna again. But still, she felt safe talking to Luka about things that she couldn't tell the others. She was her psychiatrist, and perhaps the best sister ever.

Kamui Gakupo…Kinsora found herself shivering at the name itself. She had no idea what to think of this man now that there were more facts streaming around. To think that his previous incarnation was supposed to kill her, and now he's fiercely devoted to serve her every need! If Kaito was an angel in general, Gakupo was her guardian angel. She had to admit that he did hold a strange charm that paled in comparison to Kaito's, but she figured that it was because he was such a _**womanizer**_. Still, every single crazy situation that she happens to find herself in, he was the first person there to bail her out. Looking around, she wished that Gakupo could come out and save her like all the other times, but instead she heard pure silence. She began wondering on whether or not he would be coming at all.

_God…I want to see them all again…_ She thought. _If only just once…_

The chains on her limbs seemed to be getting bigger, as if she could slip her wrists through them. Suddenly, as she realized that, she heard voices echoing from around her. Looking up, she realized that it was a song. Her eyes froze. It sounded like Huang Fuzhi, singing about being a servant to Huang Se. Suddenly, everyone joined along…her family, all singing about being evil just to be by their side. Her side?

_Everyone…_ She held a small smile on her face. _I want to see you all again…_

She slowly lowered herself back on the ground and enjoyed the singing that only they could provide her. Halfway through, she realized that she was singing along in the way that she would always sing along whenever they warmed up before a concert. She would usually tell them to warm up individually so that she would secretly enjoy their own unique voices.

She would never tell anyone, but she secretly enjoyed Gakupo's voice the most. Sometimes, whenever he would warm up in his room, she would stand next to the door and secretly listen in to him. It was something she would refuse to admit to anyone, even to him. She wished that he would come to her, even if it was a hallucination.

After that thought crossed her mind, the spring above her began to glow and shoot out a small light. She turned her head to see the light form a figure, causing her to panic and sit up. The figure was still glowing, giving it the form of an angel, with flowing hair and mature eyes…

"_**So you are here…thank goodness."**_

"Nasu-kun…" Kinsora cringed. "Are you here to get personal revenge on me?"

"_**No…of course not."**_ He looked startled. _**"No…I'm here to get you out."**_

"Get me out?" She looked confused. "But…I thought that you wanted me here. Just like everyone else."

"_**No…you're wrong. No one wants you here, especially not me."**_ He smiled. _**"Everyone has already forgiven you for your sins."**_

"Everyone…? But what happened before, when they were saying that I deserved to be here for all eternity-"

"_**Haven't you ever considered the fact that the only person judging you here is yourself?"**_

She froze.

"_**Everything that has happened to you and your family all had to do with Jin Tian…an incarnation of you. She had caused everyone suffering for her desire for revenge, and will always hold it against us. As a result, **__**YOU**__**, who holds a portion of her in your soul, believe that the only way for the revenge to be taken out safely is to place yourself in isolation, away from the family that it was aimed against."**_

Kinsora let it all sink in. Part of her did think that, yes, but she never knew that it would end up being where she was now.

"She might end up holding a grudge against everyone for all of eternity." She voiced out.

"_**That's what family is for, Kinsora."**_ He held her shoulders. _**"We take care of our own problems…together. So what if you'll always hold an urge to kill them? They don't care. They'll still love you and hold the upmost trust in your actions. Shouldn't you do the same?"**_

She looked at Nasu in the eyes, almost seeing Gakupo beneath them. Slowly, his hands lowered to her arms, his gaze unmoving.

"_**Come…we should leave."**_

Kinsora found herself smiling as her body slowly began to feel light. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he leaned forward and kissed her. She almost shrieked and pulled away, but instead found herself melting in it. The darkness vanished as the spring began to spin, and she felt herself floating upward, toward her family…

…

She found herself lying down on someone's lap. Looking upward, she noticed that it was Gakupo, his head down as if he was sleeping. It bopped once and he snapped out of it, catching eye sight with her. He didn't have to say anything, but instead merely smiled. She smiled back, but then looked up to see Rin and Kaito hovering over an unconscious Len on the nearby couch. She flipped back up.

"Len? Len?" Rin panicked.

"Ng…" He slowly opened his eyes. "Rin?"

"Oh, thank god! You're OK!"

She grabbed onto her brother with an embrace that only Superman can pull off. After making sure that no bones were broken, Len continued with the embrace. He looked up to Kinsora, who held the same puzzled expression on her face as he did.

"So…you were in that room too, right?" He asked.

"That black room?" Kinsora gasped. "How did you-?"

"I was there too…" He answered. "Then I heard Rin's voice, and was able to leave that room."

"Really?" She rubbed the back of her head. "Cause when I was in that room, I met up with-"

She froze. Dropping her arm, she slowly turned toward Gakupo, who had a blank look on his face. Then it all came back to her: Nasu coming from nowhere and telling her that she had done nothing wrong, then saying that he was going to get her out of there. Then…

He…

_**KISSED**_

her…

Instantly, her face became the darkest red that anyone had ever seen her with. Before anyone would have figured it out, she quickly ran out of the room and retreated to the secluded bedroom that she alone has. Meanwhile, everyone else stared at the random reaction.

"What was that all about?" Meiko asked.

"Maybe something happened." Miku answered. "Kinsora gets embarrassed easily, you know."

As everyone was discussing the probable answers, Gakupo just sat there with the blank look. He stared at everyone trying to sort out the events that had happened to them and to put it all away, before leaning back on the couch and placing a finger to his lips. Telling her anything isn't going to help anyone's case.

_God, why the hell did I do that?_ He thought.

It wasn't Nasu who had helped Kinsora leave her seclusion.

And that kiss wasn't necessary to get out at all.

…

**Bear in mind that this is before "Family Boundaries" :D**

**And hence this TRULY ends the Aku no Musume mini-series! Keep those recommendations rolling, though I got a few more songs of my own to write about.**


	19. Kokoro and Kokoro Kiseki

**Thank god that the Aku no Musume series is over! Now I can focus on getting other songs back into the story! And what song do I wish to continue on with? Hm…hey, I got a good one! Let's do "Kokoro" and "Kokoro*Kiseki" together! It'll be a nice change.**

**ALL RIGHT, THIS IS GOING TO BE A NICE TIME FRAME SET-IN. This happens after "Family Boundaries". You'll find out why I tell you this after you read. SO READ!**

…

Kaito was cleaning out the house as always. The twins were making sure that a drunk Meiko wasn't crashing the house, while Miku and Luka were minding their own business in the kitchen. Gakupo was trying to write his latest single, so he wasn't going to help him at all. His cleaning escapade led him into one of the closets next to his room. As he was arranging the shoe boxes, he ended up finding a number pad in the ground.

_I don't remember seeing this before._ He thought.

He looked at the sequence and noticed that the password was set exactly as were the other passwords in the house. He typed in "Kinsora" and watched as the hatch opened up. Curious, he lifted it to see that there were a set of DVDs in it, all labeled with numbers…meaning days.

_This is…Shuto's…_

…

It was yet another day for Kinsora Hitsukari to go to her job. Despite what people might think, it's a nice release from going around and being an agent for all of her family members.

As she walked into her cubical, she was greeted by her good friend Kenji. Like her, he has Vocaloids living with him as well, and they have a couple of singles that almost parallel her own. They were talking about the upcoming movie contract that Neru was in when Kisaki hovered over them with a grin on her face.

"Soooo…are the rumors true?" She laughed.

"Rumors?" Kinsora blinked. "What rumors?"

"You're dating that samurai guy, right? Gakupo?" Kinsora blushed at that statement. "So the rumors are true!"

"Well…y-yeah…" Her eyes turned away.

"Good for you, Kinsora! Getting the man of your dreams!" She laughed yet again. "Man, there are girls out there who would KILL to be in your shoes."

"Well…let's just hope that doesn't happen." Kinsora laughed in nervousness, desperate to get out of the conversation. "So…Kenji…about that contract?"

"Oh yeah, about that." Kenji was quick to take the bait. "Apparently, they're negotiating a contract for her to work with Leon and Lola."

"Wait, WHAT?" Kisaki jumped from where she stood. "THE Leon and Lola? Kenji, accept that contract! You're talking to the biggest Vocaloid names in the English countries! Your popularity is going to SOAR in America if you do this! And remember, you're only popular once you hit that area!"

"Since when did that become a rule?" Kenji asked, seriously intrigued.

"Ever since I noticed the pattern!" Kisaki pounded her finger into Kinsora's cubical wall. "Think about it! Look at the singers back then: Charice, Celine Dion, Leona Lewis…heck, Justin Bieber! All of them came from outside the States, but only became popular once they were discovered and _brought_ to America!"

"Uh…I thought Celine Dion was American." Kenji blinked.

"Celine Dion's Canadian, Kenji."

Everyone turned their heads to see Yoshi walking by with his servant Aku. As always, he had his glasses and a notebook, ready to do his work. What seemed out of place for him was that he had stopped walking when he said that, as if he was willing to get into a conversation.

"Sorry if I thought Canadian meant the same as American." Kenji pouted.

"Don't do that. You look like a girl." Yoshi turned to Kinsora. "Though I couldn't help but overhear about your recent…engagement. I wish the both of you all the happiness in the world."

"Uh…Yoshi-san…it's not like we're getting married." Kinsora's face turned deep red.

"You both have the potential to be." He turned toward everyone else. "And if you guys happen to be curious…this company is getting a Vocaloid mascot."

"A mascot?" Kisaki jumped. "No way! Who is it? What's their name? I wanna see them!"

"I was going to tell you guys about her, geez." Yoshi turned his head. "There she is, right now."

Everyone looked to see a young woman walking toward them. She did look like Gumi, only her outfit was yellow and she was wearing dark jeans. She looked more like a supermodel than a 'mascot', which confused everyone as the Vocaloid turned toward Yoshi and bowed.

"Good morning." The woman bowed.

"Good morning." Yoshi turned toward the others. "This is Sonika, our mascot."

"You must be Kinsora." Sonika shook her hand. "I've heard a lot about you from Yoshi-kun. You're the owner of the Vocaloids, am I correct?"

"I'm not the 'owner', per se…I'm just family." Kinsora answered.

"Wait…Kinsora…Kinsora Hitsukari…ah, now I recall. Your Vocaloids were the ones that were human, right?"

"Um…well…" She rubbed the back of her head.

"All of them are human?" Kenji blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"It's…something that I found out a few weeks ago." Kinsora answered. "We wanted to keep it a _secret_, but…"

"The secret's safe with us." Yoshi bluntly stated. "Besides, the process of preserving a human mind within a robotic body is strictly against moral standards and scientifically impossible."

"Well, it happened to them." Kisaki pointed out. "I wonder why, though. If you do think of the science that goes into that, it is impossible for that to happen."

"I don't know much about it." Kinsora stated. "All I know is that it was something my father was working on…ever since this accident a long time ago…"

"I see." Kenji sighed. "So the thought process of this kind of work died with him. I guess it was for the best."

"Yes, I guess you're right."

…

When she came home, she saw Kaito staring at something in his hands. Confused, she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, startling him to the point of him screaming. After a few seconds, he quickly regained his normal composure and turned toward her.

"What's that?" Kinsora asked.

"I…don't know." He answered. "I was just cleaning up in one of the closets when I found this. They're recordings of when Shuto was our master."

"Kaito! I found more of them!" Len came out of one of the closets. "Kinsora! Thank goodness! Now we can watch these!"

"Watch them?"

"Kaito kept insisting that we wait on watching these until you came home." Luka said, walking out with more DVDs. "It made sense, since you are Shuto's daughter."

"I guess…" Kinsora nodded. "They look like they can read on our DVD player."

"I'll go get the others!" Len jumped. "Get comfortable!"

Luka, Kaito and Kinsora looked at each other before sitting down on the couches. As they were waiting for the others, they were arranging the DVDs in order, from the first day to the last. Once they were done, Len finally got everyone down in the same area.

"So we're going to watch these? Thank god." Meiko stretched. "The suspense was killing me!"

"I wonder what these are?" Miku answered. "Do you think they're documenting his days with us?"

"That's probable." Gakupo said, plopping himself right next to Kinsora.

Kaito placed the first DVD in the player as everyone else got comfortable. Kinsora thought it was odd since it felt like they were watching a movie, not the documented work of her now deceased father. The TV beeped for a few seconds before messages came onto the screen.

…

**(DAY 1)**

_Shuto was sitting at a table in front of the computer. It looked as if it was a laboratory, but upon further examination, it turned out that it was the living room. He looked stressed. Kinsora's eyes widened._

**[That fire in A-Block nearly destroyed my summer home. Thank god it didn't; I want to show my daughter this place and perhaps permanently move into this place. According to the newspapers, there were six fatalities. Six of them. What's worse was that all of them were children, some Kinsora's age. That's an age where people shouldn't die. If God wanted people to die that day, I would've gladly gone in their place.]**

_Everyone looks at each other, their thoughts on Shuto completely rewritten._

**[Actually…now that I think about it…can I give them a second chance? Those children deserve that, live the lives that they want to…but…no, I can't. There's too many moral standards against that, and what are their families going to do to me once I claim a hold of them? What if I fail? Would I really want to do this to them?]**

**[…The benefits outweigh the risks…they deserve that chance…I have to do it…but how? Their bodies…god, I'm starting to become a mad scientist now…Kinsora, forgive me.]**

_He turns off the camera._

…

"Dad…" Kinsora bit her lip.

"So he wasn't a mad scientist like I thought he would be." Luka blinked. "Interesting."

…

**(DAY 10)**

**[I got all six of their bodies into the chambers now. I was able to get their vitals back and running, but…some of them are beyond repair. Well, fortunately, this is the time where we can make those parts for them. But…god, that would make them cyborgs. Well…I guess it's better than making them just plain androids…]**

_There was a strange beeping noise in the background. Shuto turns around and sees that someone's vitals had just dropped. He goes to plug numbers into it, but fails. He looks at the screen._

**[What in the world…? The organs are rejecting each other? But…]**_ He sighs. _**[OK then. The only way for this to work is if we separate the body…]**

_He goes to the computer to turn off the camera._

…

_The camera turns back on, seeing him twice as stressed as before._

**[I was able to separate the both of them. Why was Rin's body separating? Well…I can't think too much about that now. Today I'm going to get the names of these children, so that I can call them by their proper names when they finally awaken. That will probably be in time. Hopefully, it works…]**

_He turns off the camera as the machines beep in the background._

…

"Rin, that's when I was born." Len gasped.

"That must've been it." Rin nodded. "I can't believe it. This is our rebirth."

"Yeah…" Meiko began to dig through the DVDs. "Let's find the one where we actually wake up. That I want to see!"

…

**(DAY 94)**

_Shuto looks exhausted, as if he hadn't slept for days._

**[This idea is not going as I had planned it. They haven't shown any signs of awakening, merely comatose. And as for that man there…]** _He turns and gestures to what looks like Gakupo._** [His skin had started to peel and die. God, this isn't what I wanted. I should never have played God. These children…I wanted them to have a second chance. Maybe even…I can introduce them to my daughter.]**

_A beeping noise catches his interest. Turning around, he sees that Meiko had regained consciousness. He jumps out of his seat and runs toward her pod. The camera turns to follow._

**[She's awake! I can't believe it!] **_To Meiko._ "**Meiko…can you hear me? Can you respond?"**

"**All functions are normal. Current time is 14:09 military time." **_She stands up and turns to Shuto. _**"My name is…Meiko."**

**[Yes, that is your name. Do you…remember anything else about your life? Your family, any names?]**

"**Negative. All I can recall from my data banks are you."**

_He looks stunned. The camera suddenly shuts off._

…

"What…the…hell?" Meiko blinked in confusion. "I'M A FREAKIN' ROBOT?"

"Well, you sorta are." Kaito blurted out.

"Maybe it changes as time goes on." Gakupo stated. "Our memories were probably not working during that time. We still have memories of certain events with him."

"That's true…" Meiko looked at a DVD. "OK, put this one in."

…

**(DAY 153)**

_The camera turns on to see that Shuto was in a bit of pain. The pods behind him were gone now._

**[They started remembering on their own terms now. Their humanity is starting to come through. But…no matter how hard I try, I can't get them to hold onto all of their human traits. As of right now, I can't get a personality out of them. They're robots, through and through. I want to see if they have the potential to change, but…]**_ He holds his chest. Kinsora cringes. _**[I don't think I have the time.]**

_Miku is calling him from another room. He gets the camera off of its pestle and walks it to Miku's room. Once in it, he sees her write a message on the wall._

"**Shuto-sama…what does this quote mean?"**

**[Haven't you considered writing it on paper, Miku?]**

"**I didn't have one." **_Len laments on how useless they were when they were robots._

**[Hm…'When the mountain falls to the passage of time, only the golden sky can set us free'…]**_ There is a sense of silence, and the camera shakes._

"**Shuto-sama? Are you all right?"**

**[Hm? Yes, I'm fine. That quote…I have no idea what it means.]**

_The camera turns off, then suddenly turns back on. It's the middle of the night._

**[What Miku had written on her wall…I almost have the feeling that she's calling out to someone. Golden sky…Kinsora's name means that…OK. My goal of giving them life can't be granted with me alone. My daughter…she's the one that I have to entrust them to…but, now that I think about it, can their modified bodies handle holding their hearts? Surely, it must be too much for them…I can't kill them again…Kinsora…]**

_He looks down in pain before turning off the camera._

…

Everyone turned to Kinsora, whose face turned white as a sheet. They forced themselves to look up all of the other DVDs. After watching all of them, it showed that Shuto had indeed cared for them as if they were Kinsora. They all held their heads in shock as the memories came back to them. Next to her, she felt Gakupo's grip on her harden.

"This…is obviously way too much for us right now." Miku stood up. "We should…think about this."

"I'd say a good hour." Luka added. "We'll talk about it then."

Slowly, everyone drifted out of the living room toward their respective thinking areas _(most of them headed toward their rooms, but Meiko as always headed toward the kitchen)_. Kinsora wanted to move, but she noticed that Gakupo had stayed exactly where he was. She sat there patiently, unwilling to leave his side. He slowly moved his gaze toward her.

"There's something I think you should see."

"Eh?"

He got up, tempting Kinsora to jump up with him. Slowly, he walked toward his room, waiting only to see that she was following. The door slowly opened up, and she saw the interior of his bedroom. Of course, she had seen it a thousand times before, but she couldn't help but feel…_**different**_, now that she was his girlfriend.

_Oh __god__, __**don't tell me that he wanted to…**_

"There was a document that he didn't want to record." He told her as he dug through his closet. "It was the last day that we were going to see him. And it…concerned you."

"Me?"

Almost as if he had summoned it, he pulled out a small DVD from the bottom of his closet. He turned toward Kinsora and nodded, a signal for her to close the door. He walked toward the computer and inserted the disc into the slot. She watched as it whirred to life.

…

**(DAY 201)**

_The camera snaps on with a click. Shuto's head is facing away from the camera, as if he knocked it on by accident. What the rest of the camera shows is the figure of Gakupo, looking as robotic as the rest of them._

"**Gakupo…I want to talk to you about someone."**

"**I'm listening."** _Kinsora cringes at the emotionless man that she loved._

"**Do you know about my daughter, Kinsora?"**

"**Only stories that you provide us."**_ He turns his head. _**"Female, age 17. Attending Suzumiya High School, set to graduate in the spring."**

"**Yes, you do know her quite well."**_ Shuto laughs._** "But…well, I need to ask you a favor. I wanted to tell all of you, but I had a feeling that you're the one to talk to first."**

"**What is your command?"**

"**This isn't a command so much as a promise."**_ Shuto looks around as of reminiscing._** "The time that I spent with all of you…I will treasure them. But nothing can surpass the time I held with my daughter. That is what I am going to ask you. I will be gone soon, and I will be sending her to watch over all of you in my place. Give her the love that I had failed to give her."**

"…**That will be an impossibility."**_ Gakupo looks away from Shuto. _**"We cannot comprehend the word love ourselves. How can we give your daughter something that we don't have?"**

"**Why are you questioning a command that I have given you?"**_ Gakupo turns toward him. _**"As far as I'm concerned, every command that I have given all of you you've done, and never questioned. The fact that you're questioning whether or not you can handle something that I ask of you means that you have the means to comprehend love."**

"**I'm…just being practical."**

"**Perhaps. But what I've noticed of you is that this form of comprehension only comes whenever I mention my daughter."**_ Gakupo is startled._** "That's why I believe that you'll be the best thing for her. If you can't show her love, can you at least protect her, when I can't be there?"**

"…**yes."**_ Gakupo kneels down. _**"I will protect your daughter, Kinsora Hitsukari, with my life."**

"**Thank you…Gakupo."**_ He stands. _**"I must tell everyone about my last will and testament. Please wait here until I return."**

"**Understood."**

_Shuto leaves the room. Gakupo turns toward the computer and notices the camera. He goes to shut it off._

…

"I couldn't find myself to destroy it." He told her. "Part of me thought that…this was something that you had to know."

"But you didn't have your humanity then." Kinsora looked confused. "You could only operate whenever someone gives you a command. That's…what the documents seem to tell me."

"That's true." Gakupo smiled. "Maybe it was because of a third-party source?"

"Third-party?" Kinsora blinked in confusion.

"Remember when we were sent to the past?" He looked at Kinsora cringe at the thought. "The war between China and Japan, when all of our fates intertwined?"

"Yeah, I remember that day. How can I forget?" Kinsora answered. "Are you saying that the fact that those chain of events happened allowed all of you to regain your human abilities?"

"Well, I'd like to say that it was the reason why _everyone else_ regained their humanity." Gakupo smiled. "As for me, it's a nice excuse for a reason."

She was about to question what he meant when he caressed her cheek. She turned a light shade of pink as she smiled, her heart pounding away the minutes between the both of them. He leaned in and they both kissed, a nice reminder that Kinsora was able to achieve the goal that Shuto wanted her to achieve.

…

When everyone came back together, they decided that Shuto's memory and honor should be remembered. Telling the world exactly felt too dangerous _(especially since he had his enemies)_, so instead they decided to write a song about it. After that, they wrote their own song to satisfy their desire to tell him that his love was unwasted.

"Kokoro"

"Kokoro*Kiseki"

…

**Oh geez, did I just add fluff in this chapter? Oops…anyway, this was a nice roundabout for the Aku no Musume series while starting a new chapter ^0^**


	20. Kakome Kakome aka Circle You, Circle You

**Yaaaay, I can do another chapter! Hm…what else should I do? Should I go through the comments and get one from there? Actually, I want to do "Circle You, Circle You" for some odd reason. HEY! I'll do that then! OK, another horror chapter! **

**I'm overdue for one, now that I think about it…**

…

"A movie?" Kinsora asked.

"Yeah." Miku smiled. "We were all offered a role in it, so we figured that we should run it over you."

"I'm curious now." Kinsora folded her arms. "What's this movie about?"

"We're not sure about it ourselves." Len sat next to Kinsora.

"It's interesting enough." Rin added. "According from what the director told us, it's going to be filmed the same way as Cloverfield…whatever that movie was."

"Just one camera?" Kinsora blinked. "That seems pretty risky, don't you think?"

"True, true." Meiko grinned. "But we heard that we're gunning up a few famous people into other roles too. They're trying to get Imori Waya for the lead character."

"Imori? Really? I love him!" Kinsora gawked. "He was so CUTE in **Empty Eyes**! But…can he handle being in horror?"

"If he can handle drama, he can handle horror. They're basically the same thing." Kaito smiled. "So…what's your verdict?"

"I want to see this move now." Kinsora smiled. "So what, is this a secret to everyone not directly involved in the production?"

"Yep." Gakupo laughed softly. "Sorry, nii-san, but we can't tell you anything."

"That's fine." She nodded. "Just tell me whenever the movie might come out."

…

As what they said, the details concerning the recent Vocaloid project shrouded itself in secrecy _(despite the fact that it's the first ever movie where __**ALL**__ the Vocaloids were together)_. But it didn't take long for the project in general to spill to the public. When Kinsora came to work one week, she was bombarded with questions concerning the movie. Of course, why would she tell someone something she didn't know? It turns out that everyone else's Vocaloids were involved with the project as well, leaving their masters to question just exactly what this movie was.

Months passed, and the Vocaloids continued with their project while managing their lives as singers. Before Kinsora knew it, the movie was now going onto its first run. Since they were family, Kinsora was going to be the first person that's going to watch it. At the insistence of the others, her friends have gotten tickets for the first private viewing.

Oh, this is going to be so much fun ^o^

…

The viewing area that the director chose ended up being one of the TV preview rooms that was in a small electronics store. Kinsora had no idea why he wanted that to be the place, but she didn't question. When she went there, she noticed that Ginsora was already there, looking impatient.

"Oh, there you are." Ginsora grumbled. "Sure took your time!"

"Sorry?" Kinsora blinked, confused on how people tend to confuse the two together. "But you're at least five minutes early."

"I thought everyone does that, in order to get good seats." She plopped on the couch.

"Most people do." Kina stated, dragging with her a semi-drunk Nejiwa. "But seeing that we have more than enough room for everyone to get good seats, I guess we can't complain, can we?"

"I ain't complainin' bout _**nothin'!**__"_ Nejiwa took another swig.

"Ugh, enough with the bottle!" Ginsora spat. "Why in the world are you drinking at a time like this?"

"**EASY.** It's the ult'mate secret to _**not scream**_ at horr…orrrrrrr." He found himself unable to say that word.

"Is that why you always smuggle a bottle of beer or two whenever we go watch a horror film?" Kina asked, a little mad.

"**COURSE IT IS!** I'm not stupi~…" He took one other swig.

"I am so surprised that you didn't die in a ditch somewhere." Kina sighed.

"You and me both." Kenji looked at him. Behind him were Yoshi and Tamaki. "How many bottles did you drink so far?"

"First one of the day!" He cheered. "Got a WHOOOOLE six pack wi' me!"

"Oh great. I have to deal with a _**drunkard**_ at a viewing." Yoshi sighed.

"Don't mind him, Yoshi-sama." Tamaki smiled. "Once the movie starts, he'll shut up."

"Let's hope so." Kisaki came through the door with Toki. "There's nothing more annoying than talking during a film."

"Screamin's annoyin' too!" Nejiwa stated, lifting the beer bottle.

"Huh? What's Toki doing here?" Kinsora asked. "I thought you hated horror films."

"N-n-no I don't!" She answered. "I-I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about!"

"True, true." Kisaki said. "We were talking about it nonstop on the drive here."

"Either that or she just wanted to be in the same room as Gakupo." Yoshi bluntly stated, making her blush.

"Hey, speaking of which." Kenji looked around. "Where're the others? I thought that everyone else was coming."

"Oh, them?" Kinsora sighed. "Come to think of it, they said that they were coming soon…"

"_**Oh yes, us…yeah, we're here."**_

The door slammed behind Toki, making her scream and cling toward Kisaki. The room was dead silent for a few seconds before they heard evil cackling in the air. Everyone clung to each other as they waited for the lights to come back on. The silence was deafening, almost nerve-wrecking.

"Hey, uh…" Tamaki blinked. "Is everyone present?"

"I am." Yoshi sighed. "You're clinging my sleeve."

"I feel fiiiiiiiiine…" Nejiwa laughed.

"God, stop clinging to my arm like that!" Kina spat. "You're gonna pull it out of the socket!"

"Uh…who am I holding onto?" Kinsora asked.

"That would be me." Kenji answered. "Tug my sleeve."

"I'm tugging your sleeve right now."

"Yep, that's me." He answered. "Ginsora, are you good?"

"I'm still on the couch." She answered. "I haven't moved, if that's what you're wondering…OW, who has my arm?"

"Sorry, that's me!" Kisaki laughed.

"Hey, uh…" Toki's voice echoed. "Why does everyone sound so far away from me?"

"Maybe because you're leaning against a wall or something?" Yoshi answered, as blunt as always.

"No…I'm holding onto someone's arm…" She said. "I'm tugging it right now."

"I don't feel anything." Kenji blinked.

"Me neither." Tamaki answered.

"Uh…Toki?" Kinsora tried to turn to the source of the voice. "Who are you holding onto?"

Everyone just fell dead silent as the laughing came back to life. Suddenly, the lights came on, and it turned out that Toki was holding onto Meiko's arm. Everyone screamed bloody murder _(except Nejiwa, who knew?)_ and flew toward the couch while the others laughed.

"Seeeee~? Drinkin' helps _**ALL**_ the pain!" He laughed.

"God, _**when the hell did you come in?"**_ Ginsora sounded MAD.

"Before you did, actually." Kaito laughed. "This was all Meiko's idea, don't blame me."

"The blame is still on your head." Yoshi sighed.

"OK, OK, everyone's here." Tamaki laughed. "Can we go on with the movie?"

"That's a good idea." Len laughed. "I got the projector!"

"**IF YOU DO SOMETHING FUNNY AGAIN, I WILL RIP OUT ALL YOUR INSIDES!**" Toki was _extremely_ mad.

Kinsora laughed as everyone positioned themselves on the couch and in front of it, ready to watch the movie. As the lights dimmed down slowly, the projector turned on, revealing the title…_**"Kakome, Kakome"**_ in pretty flowery font. Before anyone could say anything, a song echoed up.

"Is this a theme song or something?" Tamaki asked.

"The director asked that we make a song for the introduction." Miku answered. "Me and Luka came up with it."

"It sounds creepy enough." Kina said, anticipating any sudden movements.

"W-w-well, when's the movie going to start?" Toki shivered.

Everyone laughed as a camera turned on. It showed the presence of two individuals, one being a girl and the other being a guy. The girl, everyone identified, was Mizu Hana. She looked innocent enough as she turned toward the man next to her. He took a quick look at the camera, and that's when Kinsora knew that it was Yuri Daybreak.

"_Hey man, turn the camera on yourself!"_ He said. _"We need EVERYONE's faces in the shot!"_

"_Why do I have to be in the shot?"_ It was Imori's voice.

"_Cause this is going to be one heck of a hiking trip!"_ The two men wrestled over the camera, with the other man winning. _"There ya go! C'mon man, state your name to the camera."_

"_Uh…OK."_ Imori's character mumbled. _"Hi there, I'm Kyon Himura. I'm the youngest, I think…?"_

"_Good enough."_ The camera turns to the girl. _"Your turn!"_

"_OK!"_ She chirped. _"My name is Reika Yushine."_

"_Good! K, hold the camera."_ He hands the camera to Reika, revealing his face. _"Call me Itsuki Kamiya! I'm in charge of making sure everyone lives through this!"_

"_Live through what?"_ Kyon said as the camera turns to him. _"We're going on a hiking trip."_

"**THAT'S WHA- YOU T'INK!"** Nejiwa screamed at the screen. He was quickly shushed.

"_Oh, you have no idea, man." _Itsuki gets Reika to hand the camera back to him. _"We're not just hiking…we're going to explore a building!"_

"_An abandoned building?"_ Reika asked, looking happy and excited.

"_Yep! Don't worry, Kyon. We're gonna be home before the sun sets!"_ Itsuki insisted.

"_Uh…OK."_ He answers.

There are a few tense moments as they walk through the woods with nothing more than hiking gear. They start to talk about the rumors of the building and how it was supposed to be an orphanage a hundred years ago. It was abandoned because of budgeting reasons, or so the newspapers state.

"_No, I heard that there're better reasons…"_ Itsuki laughed. _"Like the fact that they were experimenting on those orphans…"_

"_Experiments? About what?"_ Kyon asked.

"_Immortality."_ Itsuki had an evil grin. _"All of them died horrible deaths…the poor kids."_

"_Wow…I hope that isn't true."_ Reika looked up. _"Oh, here's the orphanage!"_

The camera turns toward the building. It looked like a school building, only it was covered with vines. Of course, being the idiot that he is _(that's what Nejiwa was screaming at the TV)_, Itsuki threw the door open. As they entered, Reika remarked on how the interior of the building looked extremely dilapidated, but not in the extreme that she was expecting.

"_This just screams Resident Evil, man."_ Itsuki laughed. _"You think that there's others here?"_

"_We can bash them in with the stick that you have, right?"_ Kyon asked.

"_You sound nervous."_ Itsuki laughed.

"**YOU SHOULD BE, MAN! YOU SHOULD BE!"** Nejiwa screamed again. He was shushed again.

As they were walking through the hallways, they were laughing on how it would've been funny on how someone could just come out of nowhere and just kill anyone of them. Kyon obviously didn't take that into high standards, but just went with it. Before they knew it, they heard the sound of a crying child.

"_Ohmygodwhatwasthat?"_ Kyon jumped.

"_It's a child…"_

Reika ran ahead, causing the others to follow. When the camera finally focused in on something, it was the image of a boy on the ground. He had an orange kimono on him and he was looking away from the camera, but Kinsora was able to quickly identify the person to be Len. Reika went up to him.

"_Are you OK?"_ She asked him.

"_Wha-what?"_ The boy looked up. It was definitely Len, and he had bandages on his face. _"Wha…who are you?"_

"_I'm Reika. What's your name?"_

"…_Tobi."_ He answered. Nejiwa burst into laughter at that point for some odd reason. _"What are you doing here…?"_

"_We were just passing by."_ She answered. _"Are you lost? Do you need help?"_

"_Yeah, he does. He has freakin' bandages on his face!"_ Itsuki laughed.

"_Itsuki!"_ She spat. _"I'm sorry about him."_

"_You're…passing by?"_ He asked. _"Then…can you help me find my friends?"_

"_Friends?"_ Reika asked. _"How many of them?"_

"_Good Christ, he's not alone."_ Kyon mutters, the camera the only thing that catches it.

"_I…can't remember." _He answered. _"But I know the place where they should be."_

The three of them take Tobi and lift him up, slowly escorting him through the building. During that time, everyone couldn't help but pass frightful glances at the Vocaloids that happen to sit next to them. They looked normal enough, except for the odd shadow across their faces. Everyone wished that it was just lighting. Turning back to the movie, they saw that Itsuki had found a room filled with other people, all donning robes and bandages.

"_God, look at them."_ Kyon mutters to the camera. _"What is going on here?"_

"_Are all of you OK?"_ Reika asked. _"You all look hurt."_

"_We're fine."_ A girl stood up. She was identified as Miku. _"But we do have a small problem. You see, we want to play a game and we were three people too short."_

"_Three people?"_ Reika smiled. _"We can fill those spots."_

"_Uh…I don't know."_ Kyon looked up.

"_Come on, join us."_ Another stood. It was Teto. Everyone else came in to voice their opinion, but they didn't sound creepy enough.

"_Well, I guess."_ Itsuki sighed. _"What's the game?"_

"_KAKOME! KAKOME!"_ They all cheered.

"_I know that game. I haven't played that game in a long time."_ Kyon smiled.

"_Well then…"_ A boy came up. It was Ted. _"You can start."_

"**DON'T DO IT! IT'S A TRAP!"** This would've been silenced, if everyone hadn't been screaming that.

Of course, does anyone on the movie screen ever follow what you scream at them? Of course not. So as always, Kyon goes toward the center, Itsuki taking hold of the camera. The kids went around him and went on with the chant. Once they were done, a boy _(played by Kaito)_ was behind him. Kyon guessed it right _(everyone noticed that they were holding their breaths, since they let it go when he got it right)_, so Kaito took his place. This went on for a few minutes until Haku guessed it wrong. She said it was Kaito, but it was actually Miku. What happened after was a blur. They both walked forward, knives in their hands, and slashed open her back while smashing her head into the cold pavement.

Everyone basically screamed at that point. It was just supposed to come from the movie screen, but it ended up coming from the audience as well, mainly from Toki and Kinsora. But for some odd reason, Haku was perfecty fine from the injuries. She was bleeding, but she didn't suffer from shock from so much blood loss. It took a few minutes for Toki to stop screaming. As for Kinsora…well, let's just say that her mindset of the both of them being the most innocent of the Vocaloids just flew out of the window up at that point.

***Silence***

OK, you know what? I'm just going to fast-forward the movie right now. How it ends is very interesting. The kids in the orphanage ended up being the immortal children that Itsuki talked about. By the way, Itsuki was the first to die. He got his head chopped off. Reika died after when two of the kids _(the Kagamine twins, by the way)_ dragged her into an alley. And in true horror fashion, Kyon dies by Miku's blade while it's being filmed on camera. The credits rolled on as Miku and Luka's duet rolled with it.

"That…was scary…" Ginsora shivered.

"Well…I won't be able to sleep tonight." Kenji admitted with a nervous laugh.

"I have to admit: I enjoyed it." Yoshi nodded. He didn't look scared at all.

"You guys were great." Kisaki turned to Kaito, sitting next to her. "You guys deserve an Oscar or something."

In keeping true to the whole _"the horror never ends"_ fashion, Kaito turned to Kisaki with one of his trademark smiles. What was added was that all the other Vocaloids smiled as well, yet some of them were holding knives in their hands. How they smuggled them in there is beyond us. What happened next came through in a period of a few seconds, so I'm going to go as slow as I can and explain basically everything that happened.

Kisaki was the first person to see Kaito's knife. She screamed bloody murder and passed out.

This catches everyone's attention, especially Kinsora. She sees Kaito's smile and gets a massive nosebleed, the blood going on Kisaki's jacket. She passes out from the massive amount of blood loss.

When Toki sees the both of them, she screams even more bloody murder because she thinks that Kaito stabbed her, so she starts running around the room in a panic.

Seeing Toki running around in a panic, Kenji goes to try to calm her down. He touches her shoulder, which causes her to panic and beat him silly. When he passes out, she panics even more because she thinks that someone else killed him, so she continues on her panicked mood.

Tamaki notices Toki having a panic attack around this time and tries his best to calm her down. However, he's failing horribly, shown by him chasing the panicked white-haired girl around the room.

Around this point, all the screaming is causing Ginsora to panic. She happened to be sitting next to Gakupo, who which the movie made her downright terrified of him. They see each other and she jumps out of the couch in a panic. Unfortunately, she lands on the armrest without balance, causing her to crash on Tamaki who was passing by at the time. Both of them pass out.

Kina and Yoshi are basically trying to mind through all the chaos that is happening at that point. However, Len and Rin both grabbed Kina's legs, causing her to scream out with the rest of the screaming and grab Yoshi's arm. She passes out from the shock, while Yoshi passes out from the lack of blood to the head.

By the way, Toki passes out after slipping on the blood puddle _(now forming on the ground)_ and crashing into the nearby wall.

To summarize it all up: everyone basically passed out except for the Vocaloids and Nejiwa, who was still drinking to a stupor. After all the screaming stopped, Nejiwa looked around and noticed that the lights were on and the movie was over. The rest of the Vocaloids were staring at him, trying to get him to suffer the same fate as the others. What he ended up doing was taking another swig at the bottle.

"Ya see? Ya _seeeeee~"_ He grinned. "Drinkin'…is the o'ly waay…to survAVE…"

He passes out around this point.

…

**This was supposed to be a horror chapter…what the heck just happened?**


	21. 69

**So…more chapters, yeah! I really have no idea what other way to go. I want to hit your requests **_**(I'M TRYING! I SERIOUSLY AM!)**_**, but I have a few songs that I want to write about too…hm. You know what? I'm going to do one more of my own. How about "69?" Someone must've heard about it.**

**NO, it's not pronounced "Sixty-Nine" XP. It's pronounced "Six-Nine." Get your head out of the gutter.**

**And you're going to notice something very interesting in this chapter if you happen to know "Tales of Destiny" ^o^**

…

"Hey Kaito…," Rin peaked over his shoulder. "What're you reading?"

"Huh? This," he looked at the two twins. "It's called **June Ninth**. It's interesting if you like these types of books."

"Oh…it's one of those long books with the thousand pages, isn't it?" Len sighed. He never liked those kind of books. They always seem to wander around _**symbolism**_ or whatever the hell it's called.

"Yeah. But if you go past that, it's not a bad story plot." Kaito looked back at the book. "It's about love spanning the ages and the question of what makes anything human."

Len's ears perked.

"Yeah, it's always a person like you who would get a book that questions that." Rin sighed. "Come on, Len. We better memorize our lines for the next concert."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Len walked out of the room right behind Rin, noticing Kaito going back to his book. After rehearsals were done, it was time for everyone to go to sleep. Well…everyone, except for Len. He jumped out of his pod and tiptoed to Kaito's room, armed with nothing more than a flashlight. When he walked in, he was grateful to see that he was still asleep.

_God, I can't believe that I'm doing this…_ He thought.

Walking to Kaito's personal library, he was shocked to realize that it was **LITERALLY** a library, with books hovering over his head. Fortunately for him, **June Ninth** was on the table, bookmarked at the place where Kaito was going to continue reading his really long novel. Curiosity bit at him again, and he went to the book, balancing the flashlight between his neck and shoulder so that he can flip to the first page. After a bit of annoying paragraphs, he finally found something with purpose.

…

_I stormed to the dining room with anger in my eyes, unable to see anything past what was going through my head at the time. It was perfectly natural for young boys like myself to act on impulse and ignore the fact that my father stated that because he cared for me. What was I supposed to know, being at the tender age of four? When I plopped into my seat, I began to eat my breakfast, despite the tradition that the family should be there when we eat. It was my favorite kind of soup, which now strikes me as odd because the only person who knew how to cook this was my now deceased mother. However, that didn't cross my mind at that time._

_My childhood curiosity called me to look around at the maids around me, and I happened to notice one in particular. She had long, flowing black hair and beautiful blue eyes, and for some odd reason was hiding behind the door. She was a new maid of the household, obviously intimidated by the family that she was now serving. At least, that was what I thought at that time, but I only returned to my breakfast and ignored her becoming gaze. Before I knew it, I was aware of the looming gaze of my father, who looked mad at me._

"_My son, how many times have I told you to wait for us before you begin on your dinner?" He stated, holding his all-powerful gaze at me._

"_You're not the boss of me." I responded, not caring on what he was going to say._

"_I am your father!" He answered. "You will respect my command!"_

"_Lord Hugo, if I may." The new maid that was hiding behind the door somehow had come out of the shadows. "I happen to have looked at what you had given him for lunch and I thought that it wasn't enough to supply him with what I thought would help him grow into a fine man such as yourself."_

"_Is that why you made our dinner?" My father looked mad. "Just to please the will of this __**boy?**__"_

"_My purpose is to serve the will and order of the entire Katrea family." She answered with a firm voice. "This 'boy' that you speak of falls under that purpose."_

"_You're a new one here, so I'll let you off with a warning." He walked up to her, a finger at her face. "Your purpose is the serve this family, but the only one you should be trying to serve your heart and soul to is __**ME.**__ You got that?"_

"_I heard you loud and clearly." She answered. "And by the way, your dinner is ready."_

_It was around that time that I noticed how much this new maid represented my mother, the only person I know who could hold such a strong position against my father like that. He scoffed before sighing and taking his place at the table, ordering the chefs to bring him his dinner. I couldn't help but notice that my sister wasn't there with us, making me wonder where she could've gone. My father would never allow her to leave his presence, especially during dinnertime._

"_She has already eaten, Lord Emilio." The new maid answered me, as if she was reading my mind. "Do not worry. She is in her room with her studies."_

"_No one asked, you know." I spat, enjoying my dinner._

"_I know, Lord Emilio." She stood up next to me. "I just…wanted to answer that question in case you wanted to know."_

"_You will answer only when you are being referred to, Marian." My father spat. "And from now on, you will refer to my son as Lord Leon."_

"_Leon?" Marian looked confused. "Is that…his real name, my lord?"_

"_Yes." He lied. "That is his real name."_

_My real name was in fact Emilio Katrea, given to me by my mother. My father had never liked that name, and instead preferred to call me by Leon, the name that he wanted to give me at birth. When my mother had died, Emilio was abandoned all together, and everyone called me Leon. The only reason why I knew my real name was because my sister Rutee had told me that as a way to disobey my father. It confused me at that time how a lowly maid, especially a maid that was just hired the day before, would know of a secret such as this. I promised myself that one of these days, I was going to confront her about this information. Almost as if she had read my mind yet again, I found her standing next to the door of my room. She looked up from where she was standing and noticed my presence, and politely bowed to me with a smile on her face. It was that moment where I saw yet another comparison from her to my mother._

"_Lord Leon." She said, under the order of my father again. "I must apologize for my previous outburst to your father earlier."_

"_No need for that." I answered. "He has a way of forcing his weight around. A good confrontation is all that he needs from time to time."_

"_I see." She smiled. "It's good to hear that from you, Lord Leon."_

"_I don't want to be called that." I held my posture. "If you wish to call me Emilio, then call me that."_

"_Emilio…OK, Lord…Emilio." Marian nodded. "I always thought that it was a better name than Leon."_

"_Yes, I wish to speak of you on that."_

_Marian looked at me with a look of confusion on her face, yet again resembling the only image of my mother. She was going to ask me what I wanted to know when I gestured her to enter my room so that we can talk about it in secrecy. She obeyed my command and entered peacefully, sitting on the chair next to the table and waiting for me to ask my question. I made sure that the door was closed safely behind us before I sat down on my bed._

"_How do you know my name?"_

_She looked at me with a confused look on her face._

"_I meant how do you know about Emilio?" I explained. "My father wouldn't even allow me to know that name. I learned about it from my sister, and I don't think she told you."_

"_She hasn't." Marian smiled as she stood up. "I was under the impression that your father was going to tell you, but I might as well give you the truth."_

"_The truth?"_

_She walked up and sat next to me on the bed. Slowly, she picked up my hand and placed it where her heart was. It was then that I noticed that there was no heartbeat underneath her chest, and that she felt like porcelain instead of human skin. I looked back at her with wide eyes._

"_I am not human, Lord Emilio. I am a doll, created only to serve Lord Hugo."_

"_You're…a doll?" My eyes had widened._

"_Yes. I'm not really the image that you thought that dolls would be, am I?" She stood up and twirled around, just like any other woman in a dress could. "I am a doll created by the alchemy that your father's team has researched. That power allows me to speak and move like a human being."_

"_You'll never age then." I concluded._

"_I will never age." She repeated._

"_Then…you'll be my maid for the rest of my life?" I didn't know why I asked that._

"_Yes…" She answered. "I will be your maid."_

…

Len looked up from the book for a few minutes while he let the information sink into his brain. He looked back into the book before he realized that it was almost three o' clock, and that he had to wake up in about three hours for an early full run-through rehearsal. Sighing, he placed the book down and adjusted it exactly where he found it, and snuck back out of the room, promising himself that he was going to come back and read the rest of the book.

Fortunately for him, the rehearsals following suit were so tiring that everyone had to turn in early for the night. Once he was aware that everyone was asleep, he would sneak out of his room and head into Kaito's study. The book would always be where he last left it, allowing him to read the book. Of course, since he was Len, he only skipped over to passages that he thought was necessary to the plot. God only knows what would happen if someone caught him in there.

The passages that he skipped were basically just incidences with him and Marian growing up through the years. One of the chapters talked about how he had a fever and how Marian was taking care of him. Then it ages him to about eight and talked about him having a violin lesson while she was watching. Then there were three chapters alone about him talking about how he doesn't see his mother in Marian anymore as he ages to around seventeen years old and now sees her as Marian the maid. During his 21st birthday, he moves out of the house and asks Marian to come with him. As the days went on, his reading led him to discover that after a few years of living together, Marian had lost her leg. Before he knew it, he found himself at the end of the book.

…

_Today would mark the third month since Marian had lost the ability to move. There have been cracks appearing on her arms and right leg whenever she tries to move, and as a result, I have moved her into her personal chambers. I had no idea that removing her from the source of her life force would cause this much damage to her. I cursed out the idea of alchemy: an excuse not to face the real world. But maybe I was being hypocritical, for I was living with a being that's alive only through this magic._

_I walked through the small door to her room to find her as she always was: lying down in her bed, unmoving. If she would move, even slightly, her body will break down. It was understandable, since the components that have made her body weren't made for movement such as that. When she heard me, her eyes opened: the only movement that her body seemed to allow._

"_Emilio." She smiled. "You came."_

"_I'll always come here for you." I answered with a smile. "That's how much I love you."_

"_Thank you…Emilio." She closed her eyes. "Emilio…do you think that I'm ugly?"_

"_Why would you ask me that?" This was something she would never ask._

"_I can't move anymore…I can't even turn my head and look at you." She cried. "Yet…I'm inconveniencing you just because of my shortcomings…"_

"_No…I don't think you're ugly." He smiled. "In fact, I think you're the loveliest person that I've ever seen."_

_I heard a small chuckle from her before she slowly sat up to look at me in the eye. It had been a long time since we saw each other in the eye like this: maybe three years ago? Instinctively, we embraced for the first time in forever. Her skin was warm to the touch, almost making me forget that she was a doll. However, when I ran my hand down her back, I felt a huge crack at her hip. She was breaking down._

"_M-Marian…?" I pulled away and noticed that the cracks were getting larger._

"_Please…forget about me." She answered._

_I pulled her closely to my chest, and cried for the first time in my life. Why would I forget about her, after so much that we've been through? It's like telling me to forget my past or my own name…I can't do it. She seemed to understand, because she wrapped her collapsing arms around me._

"_I see…" She smiled._

"…_I won't forget you…" I answered._

"_Then…please…please…" She said through my tears. "Be as happy as you were with me…with someone else again…"_

_The embrace was her dying wish. As we held each other for the last time, all I can remember was the past. The time we first met, the time she cared for me when I had a fever, the day when she faked liking my horrible violin playing…the day that we fell in love with each other. Before I knew it, all I felt was cold air. Marian was gone from my life…leaving me with nothing more than her memory. My hand closed over what was left of her hand as I felt my body degrade as well._

_I'm coming…Marian._

…

Len held the book while holding back as many tears as he could. Closing the book, he looked up to leave, only to see Kaito standing there with a sad smile on his face. Without any words, Len ran up and began to cry in his arms.

"That's what you get for reading books behind my back." Kaito said in a joking way.

"Haha, Kaito." He growled. "But…what ever happened to Emilio?"

"How am I supposed to know? I think this is something that you alone know the answer to." Kaito smiled.

"What do you mean?" Len looked up.

"We're singers, Len. We have the talent to translate thoughts and emotions into music…and in that sense allow our music to explain to the world just what we believe." Kaito tapped Len's heart. "Take what you feel in there right now, and explain to me what happened to Emilio."

Len looked up at Kaito's smile and understood just what he meant. And that was how 69 was born.

…

**See? I told you that 69 wasn't perverted XD**


	22. Juvenile

**I think it's time that I actually start taking up people's requests. Just recently, I heard the song "Juvenile" and I thought it was cute. SOOOO…JUVENILE!**

**/-/**

The thing about the Japanese music business nowadays is that they always seem to stem from American trends. Actually, that's the trend from basically the music industry all over the world. The fun part is that the main trend going on is the ability for people to rap. That weird thought was what woke up Kinsora that morning, and allowed her to hear strange sounds through her door.

"Huh? What's going on…?" Kinsora peeked through her bedroom door.

"Oh, Kin-chan!" Miku grinned, pulling her out. "You have to see this!"

"See _what?"_

Miku dragged Kinsora into the living room to notice that there was a small circle in the center of the room _(the furniture seemed to be conveniently moved to the side, so she didn't have to worry about damage)_, and they were all cheering for some reason. When she peeked through the crowd, she saw Len and Gakupo in a heated rap battle _(they were even dressed the part)_.

"Hey you purple haired pimp, I got somethin' to say! My name is Kagamine and I'm takin' the day, 'cause I'm the baddest blond boy you ever did see and we all know the fangirls just love ME!"

"Now LISTEN up, Shota, 'cause I hate to digrest, but when it comes to Vocaloid, I AM THE BEST! I'm the dancing samurai, impossible to beat! And-"

"_God, I'm hungry. Do we have any meat?"_

Everyone turned their heads to see Kinsora rubbing her stomach. After a few long seconds, her stomach began to growl as well. Meiko looked at both Len and Gakupo, who had paused when they heard the random sound, and raised her hand in the air.

"Well then! We can all conclude that Kinsora won that round!" She laughed. "All right then…I'm cooking!"

"Not a chance in hell. The last time you made something other than margarita mix, you almost burned the house down." Luka stated. "I'm making the breakfast. We're getting bacon and eggs, and that's final. If anyone wants something else, too bad."

"Aw, such tense words Luka!" Gakupo whined.

"Too bad. We're hungry, and we need food. So I'm cooking." Luka walked to the kitchen. "I would really like help though."

"That's me."

Kinsora sat down on the tableside as Miku and Luka began to make a quick breakfast. Gakupo and Len were sitting opposite of each other with glares in their eyes, ready to go back into their rap battle once they filled up their stomachs. Poor Kaito had to figure out where to sit at the table so that he doesn't get dragged into it.

"What exactly did I miss here?" Kinsora asked.

"Rap battle of the century." Rin laughed. "I proposed that our next single be a little more American to get more international audiences, and they started arguing over who can pull it off."

"Um…a more _American_ song?" Kinsora tilted her head.

"She's talking about hip-hop and rap." Meiko answered. "Most of our songs are horror related and love songs. They got us the majority of Asian attention, but a small minority of American audiences. So we decided, _why not?_ We're going to aim at the hearts of the American music."

"And rap is a way of doing so?" Kinsora blinked.

"Of course! Americans love lively music that they can dance to! Anything with a good beat and better lyrics, they'll buy!" Rin pointed out. "Not only that, but we decided that our next song hold a bit more English terms so that Americans can figure out what we're saying!"

"That's…nice." _That might explain why they were trying to rap in English…_

"We still haven't figured out who's going to make the rap song. That's why we had a rap battle." Meiko grinned. "So far, they're tied."

"Um…guys…" Kinsora looked at the both of them. "Couldn't you just write your _own_ rap song and see if the public likes it?"

"See? There we go!" Kaito gestured toward Kinsora. "That's what I proposed!"

"Awwww, but it won't be any fun that way!" Meiko grinned. "We're leaning towards ideas too, you know!"

"Oh…I think." Kinsora leaned back. "Still…"

As Kinsora tried to sum up just what was going on, Gakupo and Len were still staring at each other for a heated round of raps. Fortunately, Miku was serving the food before they were able to start up, so they ended up eating while continuing their glare fest.

"_I still think that you guys should write your own raps…"_ Kinsora muttered.

"Hey, not to sound weird…" Kaito leaned forward. "But don't you guys even know what the American public wants to listen to in their music other than raps?"

_***Freeze***_

"I mean, random rap lyrics wrapped up together isn't going to win us any sales." He leaned forward. "You need to know what the people want to hear, all while appealing to the fans that we do have there."

"My god, Kaito…you're like an evil bad guy planning fifteen steps ahead of everyone." Meiko blinked. "So what do you know, dear sensei?"

"Um…not much…but what I do know is that the instrumentals are really loud and repetitive…" He rubbed the back of his head. "And that they usually talk about getting drunk or doing something stupid…"

"…and they're popular, _because…?"_

_***Minute of silence***_

"Um…maybe we don't have to lean on popular trends in music?" Miku said. "Maybe we can write something based off a popular book or movie?"

"No…that's useless too." Luka said, sipping her orange juice. "The only trend in those two categories is this _god awful _vampire trend called Twilight."

"Hey, the book isn't all that bad." Kaito said. "I read the whole series. It's tolerable enough…though I have to admit that it's not quite the best book I've ever read."

"No, but it's the fact that everyone's so freakin' obsessed over it. Whole story: boy likes girl, girl likes boy, boy's secretly a blood-sucking disco ball, girl likes boy anyway. Done." Luka slapped her hands together.

"Well, it does bring up the issue of adolescent love." Kinsora stated. "Seeing teenagers in love is a common trend, I think…"

"Still doesn't settle the dispute here." Meiko pointed between them. "They're still teenagers, first of all."

"Oh…" Kinsora blinked. "Um…"

"Maybe we should settle this with a final rap battle…" Miku said.

At that term, both Gakupo and Len intensified their glare fest. Instantly, everyone else slid their chairs away from the table _(along with their breakfast plates)_ and watched the small amount of sparks that were literally forming around them fly around them. Suddenly, they both slammed on the table and leaned over toward each other.

"**I RAP A LOT BETTER THAN YOU!"** Len screamed.

"**WELL, I WRITE THE BETTER LYRICS AND INSTRUMENTAL PIECES**!" Gakupo argued.

"**MAYBE WE SHOULD WORK TOGETHER ON THIS!"**

"**YES WE SHOULD!"**

"**WHERE SHOULD WE GO FIRST?"**

"**IN THE RECORDING ROOM AFTER BREAKFAST!"**

"**BREAKFAST IS ALREADY DONE!"**

"**THEN WE SHOULD GO THERE!"**

"**ALL RIGHT, I'M GOING THERE!"**

"**AFTER YOU!"**

Len and Gakupo leaned back, rolled up their sleeves, and proceeded to stomp in anger toward the recording room in the building. The door slammed, leaving the other Vocaloids sitting there wondering just what happened. After a few seconds, Len slammed the door open.

"**RIN!"**

"Yeah?" She looked up.

"**WE NEED YOU!"**

She stood up and trotted toward the room without a second thought or any sign of fear. After the door slammed, the rest sat there at the table in silence, too confused and shocked to try eating again.

"Um..." Miku blinked. "What just happened?"

And yet, through this whole wall of problems, "Juvenile" was born.

**/-/**

**Lesson to all: some arguments are good for people!**


	23. The Ogre and The Maiden

**Hm…what else is there to work on? Oh, I got it! "The Ogre and the Maiden!" Yeah, that sounds good…**

**NOW WITH GUEST APPEARANCES! Cause that's just how I roll XD**

**/-/**

The sakura blossom park is without a doubt one of the best tourist attractions that Japan has to offer _(next to the castles and the main square in Tokyo)_. Every single sakura blossom is bigger than the next, some big enough to shade whole families on a picnic. But the biggest sakura blossom stood in the middle of the park, dwarfing even many of the buildings that stand at the edges of the park. According to the legend, the sakura tree was the end of a promise a man made to a woman, but the details were nonetheless foggy.

But that didn't mean that they weren't true…

**/-/**

Kaito lounged on a stray tree as he watched the others work on setting up a stage in front of the massive sakura. Kinsora had recently gotten a contract allowing them to sing at this year's "Sakura Festival", in order to honor a promise that was mentioned in the legends. As he looked up from his book, Teto was chasing stray sakura blossoms as Luka tried to get her to work.

_I see that everything's going as planned._ He thought. _Good. The last thing that we need is something bad to happen._

"_Tell me what the blossoms look like."_

He turned his head to see a girl sitting in a geisha position and facing toward the massive sakura tree. She had short, pink hair and a white kimono, complementing the massive smile on her face. What intrigued him was that there were bandages wrapped around her eyes.

"The…sakura blossoms?" Kaito turned to the sakura tree in front of him. "Well…they're not going to fully bloom until a week from now. But they still look really pretty."

"_Really? That's good…"_ She looked down. _"I want the sakura blossoms to be in full bloom when he comes back."_

"He? A friend of yours?" He sat up.

"_Yes…a real close friend of mine. He went away a long time ago…a big trip, he said."_ She smiled. _"He says that he won't come back…but I know otherwise. He'll come back. I know it."_

"You have a lot of trust for this friend of yours." Kaito smiled. "I'm sure he'll come back to you. Hey, can you tell me his name in case I find him?"

"_He never told me his name…but he did give me something to remember him by. Would you prefer that instead?"_

"Of course."

He watched as she lifted her hands in the air and cupped something. Instantly, it formed the image of a flower that bloomed in her hands. She turned toward him and gave him a bigger look at what was in her hands. It bloomed the closer it got to him.

_A…lily?_

"Hey! Kaito! We need you!"

He darted his head around to see Gakupo waving at him from the hill. Kaito turned to say goodbye to the girl when he realized that she had completely vanished. What was in her place instead was the lily that she had been showing him earlier, lying on the ground as if it was there the entire time. When he went to touch it, he was shocked to see that it was rooted in the ground as if it was growing there.

_What in the world…? Lilies don't grow in the ground…at least this one doesn't. Where did she go?_

"Kaito! Come on!" Gakupo called. "We're running through with the program!"

"Right, right! I'm coming!"

**/-/**

He was extremely confused about what was going on. When he came home from the rehearsal, he went straight to his library for answers _(despite what anyone tried to ask him)_. Closing the door behind him, he went through the shelves until he found the book that he was looking for: **The Sakura Square**.

_Here we go. If this book is as informative about the park as I think, it'll at least try to tell me the legend…_ He thought. _Let's see…where do I look?_

After a long search, he found the legend in the book. The context around it kept telling him that it was found in the ground of an old shack when they were taking down buildings to form The Sakura Square. Because of the vagueness, it was associated as a legend and widely spread. Kaito had to read it.

_**I remember**__**…**__**there was a demon**__**…**__**and a maiden. After one innocent day, the demon's world was driven upside down. He had interfered into the lives of the humans for the sake of the woman that he had trusted. As a result, he has been driven out of his home and out of her life forever**__**…**__**never to return.**_

_**The days are long**__**…**__**perhaps the tree that she has planted is still there.**_

_If I was going on vague interpretation…that girl was…_ He smacked himself. _Come on, get a grip of yourself Kaito! That was in no way possible the same maiden mentioned here!_

_Then again…_

He leaned back on his chair as he placed the book on the table. After some crazy events, he was more than willing to accept the fact that there might be a spiritual connection to this…strange occurrence. But in those cases, Kinsora would've been involved, not him. Then again…she has more than enough on her plate. Kaito can handle something like this.

_That maiden…I wonder if she's going to be there tomorrow…_ He leaned back. _Well…we're going to have to find the lily._

**/-/**

"Wow, Kaito! You really love going to The Sakura Square, don't you?" Meiko laughed.

"What can I say? It's peaceful and no one bothers us as much." Kaito grinned. "Even when you're setting up for shows."

"OK, loafing around is acceptable for you." Luka sighed. "But please remember that we have a _show_ to do."

Kaito nodded half-heartedly as he headed off toward his usual place. Lounging and leaning on the back of the tree, he watched as the twins went through yet another sound check. Hopefully, Len wouldn't scream so loud that he destroyed the system yet again. Turning to his side, he realized that the unusual lily was still there.

"Um…hello?" He touched one of the petals. "It's me."

After a few long seconds, he realized that no one was coming toward him. Sighing, he leaned back on the tree and wondered what else he could do to get the girl out into the open. Maybe if he tried again?

"_Oh…it's you."_

He turned back around and saw the pink-haired maiden sitting geisha style yet again where the lily was. The bandages around her eyes were starting to fray a little more, but they were still secured to her face. Again, she was facing the gigantic tree that was the stage for the show.

"Hey, that tree that you're facing over there…did you plant that one?" He asked.

"_Yes. He said that he loved sakura blossoms. That's why I planted one in front of his house…"_ She smiled.

"His house…?" Kaito blinked and looked around. "Where?"

"_Oh, are you blind like me?"_ She turned to him. _"We're sitting right in front of his house!"_

Kaito turned around and looked at the tree that he was leaning on. It looked nothing like a house. Come to think of it, it didn't look like a hill anyone would put a house on! Confused, he leaned back on the tree and sighed, trying to figure the whole issue out.

_They said that they found the document that fueled the legend in a house while they were clearing out the park…_ He rubbed his head. _Maybe…this is the demon's house?_

"_I wish I can see just how beautiful his house is."_ She said. _"He said that it was really nice."_

"Um…I don't know if I should be saying this or not, but…" Kaito looked at her. "You do know that the man that you're waiting for…is a demon?"

There were a few minutes of silence. She seemed to be taken aback by what Kaito stated, but she didn't seem scared. He cringed, hoping that he didn't just completely ruin a long friendship. But then, the shock on her face quickly faded, replaced by her smile yet again.

"_That's what the townspeople said to me to. They called him a demon and that I shouldn't hang out with him anymore."_ She looked down. _"And that him leaving the city was the best thing that ever happened to me. That I was rid of a disease that was going to kill me."_

"Well…what do you believe?"

"_I don't believe that he's a demon…and even if he is…he's not evil."_ She turned toward Kaito. _"Why are they so scared of him?"_

"It's just because he's different from them. Humans are scared of anything that they deem dangerous, even when they hold no malice toward them."

"_That's why I came here, away from them. They don't understand him at all…"_ Kaito noticed that the bandages were getting wet. _"He might never come back again…"_

"Don't think like that. I'm sure that he'll come back. You probably haven't realized it, but the people that have been judging him are long gone now." Kaito smiled. "With nothing standing between the both of you, he'll most definitely come back to you."

"_Do…you seriously think that?"_

"Yes, I do. And I'll do everything in my power to help."

"_Thank you…sir."_

"Call me Kaito."

He turned back to the stage just as Meiko was beginning to call for him. He turned back to see that the maiden had vanished, and then proceeded to head back to the stage for his work. From the back of his mind, he had no idea how in the world he was going to start finding a ghost.

**/-/**

He sat quietly in his pod, the door wide open, unable to sleep at all _(despite the fact that there were no lights on in the room and there was a small amount of starlight coming in through the window)_. There was absolutely no way that he could physically help her if he had no idea where to even look for this man. The only hint that he was provided was a lily that she was given. That could prove anything, from his name to his likes…

_Then again…who in the world names a male child Lily?_ He rubbed the back of his head. _Maybe he likes lilies instead…_

He heard a strange sound coming from outside his room. Standing up, he saw his door open and a frightened Miku coming into his room, holding a plastic leek. She slammed the door behind her as she ran toward Kaito in a panic, catching him off guard.

"Ah-! Miku?" He regained his balance. "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know…! I was sleeping when something started making noise…" She looked up. "I think it's a burglar or something, only this fast one-"

"Fast one?" Kaito blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Like, when I woke up, he was coming in through the window…but when I stood up, he was already on the other side of the room!" She panicked. "I don't think I'm fast enough to attack him! God, he was like a demon-"

_A demon?_ "OK, Miku. You stay here. I'll deal with him."

"What?" She turned her head. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I know how to handle him."

Miku stood there confused as Kaito grabbed his water bottle from his desk _(something he got out of The Last Airbender)_ and left toward her room. As he approached the door, he unscrewed the lid of the bottle and readied his hand. Taking a deep breath, he threw the door open.

_What the-?_

The person that had intruded into Miku's room seemed to be in pain, lying down on the ground. From what the light was able to show him, the person had long purple hair and seemed to be dressed in a black kimono. What caught his interest was that his fingers held nails that were extremely long. When Kaito stepped toward him, the man quickly jumped up for action.

_His eyes…he really is a demon!_

"_**You…you have her smell all over you…"**_ His voice was deep…demonic.

"Her…you mean-"

"_**You seduced her, didn't you? You bastard!"**_

The demon jumped up to attack. Quickly, Kaito brought up his palm and blocked him with a water wall, throwing him back. The exchange went on for a few seconds before Kaito was able to pin him onto the ground. When he did so, he realized that his hand was able to grab his neck.

"You really are a demon, aren't you?"

"_**What gave it away?"**_ The man growled. _**"You're not scared, aren't you?"**_

"No…I'm not scared. Someone told me that you weren't scary."

"_**So you DID seduce her!"**_ He began to struggle. _**"What did you do to her? Where is she?"**_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there! I didn't do anything!" Kaito panicked. "We just met up. She talked about you a lot!"

The struggling stopped. After a few more long seconds, Kaito slowly backed up from the demon. He sat up with a shocked look on his face, a look meaning that he wasn't going to be attacked anytime soon. The door slid open, and Miku came in with a fan and a leek in her hands, ready for a fight and yet confused when there was none.

"OK…first off…what's your name?"

"…_**Yuri."**_

"Yuri? Yuri…YURI!" Kaito slapped his face. "Of course! That's what you meant by the lily! That's smart, actually."

"What? Lily? Yuri?" Miku looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Kaito sighed as he explained the whole situation to her: the maiden, the demon, the lily, everything. She seemed to take in everything really well, especially when she had her own spiritual journeys to consider. The entire time, Yuri stood there in silence. Kaito turned back toward him.

"She's still waiting for you, you know."

"_**She is?"**_ He looked down. _**"After I said that I wasn't coming back…"**_

"She thinks that you'll come back to see the sakura blossom that she planted in front of your house." Kaito grinned. "It's the biggest tree in the whole park. You should see it."

"Wait…so the legend is true?" Miku gasped.

"As real as any video game legend states." Kaito laughed. "So…are you going to see her?"

"…_**after all this time? Would she even forgive me? For who I am?"**_

"I…might've accidentally told her about your…different heritage." He rubbed the back of his head. "She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she says that she stayed away from her village just because they persecuted you."

"_**She…did all that? For me?"**_ Yuri held his head. _**"My god…"**_

"We're having a concert in front of her sakura tree two nights from now." Kaito smiled. "If you want to find her…look for the lily in front of the sakura tree."

He looked into Kaito's eyes without saying anything. After a few long minutes, he vanished into the shadows of Miku's room. She jumped forward in confusion as she felt around the empty corner of the room for the demon. She turned to Kaito, indicating what she observed.

"He'll be there…" He smiled. "Hey, Miku?"

"Um…yes?"

"Get some sleep. We're going to write a song associating with the legend." Kaito chuckled. "And I'll need you for a reference."

And that was when "The Ogre and the Maiden" was born.

**/-EPILOUGE-/**

The night of the concert had come. Kaito was able to get the song into the program, and many of the people who listened to it ended up crying when he left the stage. Many of them included the kids that were just learning of the legend. After a while, he was able to get out of the huge crowd into the clear sections of the park. Turning his head around, he saw that Yuri was standing shyly behind one of the trees, making sure that no one would see him.

"No one can see you, Yuri. You don't have to be so judgmental about your appearance." Kaito laughed.

"_**Well…I didn't want to seem weird…looking for a lily in front of a tree…"**_

"It's fine. I can understand. If you're curious, that's the tree she planted." He gestured toward the big tree.

"_**Wait…that big one?"**_ He looked up. _**"No way…it's as if you can reach the heavens from that…"**_

"You probably could." Kaito grinned. "But let's not talk about that for now."

Yuri got confused, leaving Kaito to point toward one of the trees. He slowly walked through the crowds as he headed toward the tree that started everything. Once he got there, he saw that the lily was long gone. Kaito looked around the tree, confused.

_Where'd she go?_ He looked around. _Did…did someone pick the lily?_

He turned around to see that Yuri had the same look of shock on his face as well. Suddenly, there was a faint glowing from behind him. Yuri turned around and saw that a figure was being shaped from the light. It was a young woman with bandages around her face…

"_**You…"**_

"_T-that voice…? Is it...really you?"_

"_**My god…you really did wait for me all this time…"**_

"_Of course I did…I wasn't going to leave you to wander alone…"_

"_**But…"**_

"_It's OK…we're together now. Everything's over now."_

"_**Yes…it really is, isn't it?"**_ He turned toward Kaito. _**"Thank you."**_

Kaito nodded toward the both of them. Suddenly, he heard someone calling to him. Turning his head, he saw that Miku and the twins were waving him down. He turned back toward the two souls and realized that the both of them were gone. Looking above him, he saw that there were two bright stars in the sky.

_So it really was a happy ending after all…_

He chuckled to himself before he turned and joined his group by the riverside.

**/-/**

**You might be curious on who the two people making a cameo appearance are. For those of you who have no idea, here's one hint: Halure.**


	24. Dolls and Marionette

**We need more songs to update with! I need a good one, I need a good one…ah, I got it! LUKE, ROLL THE LOTTERY BALL!**

***Sighs before kicking it***

**It's "Dolls!"**

***Another one falls out with it***

**And "Marionette?"**

…_**Luke, I may need your help here…**_

**/-/**

"We're going to go see a musical?"

"That's right, Len! It's called Red-String Puppet, and it's about a human-sized puppet that falls in love with her human creator!"

The word puppet made Miku shiver. She wasn't one to like puppets. In fact, she secretly feared all dolls that weren't cotton stuffed. The trip where Rin went through a porcelain doll museum led to poor Miku holding nightmares about that place for about a week and a half,

"Are they…actually going to use a puppet for the main character?" She shivered.

"Don't worry, Miku. The part is being played by Ginsora." Kaito chuckled as he closed the book in his hand. "She'll be human."

"That's good…" She sighed. "At least I can tolerate it."

"Are we going backstage?" Len's eyes sparkled.

"Apparently, we are." Kinsora sighed. "Ginsora wants to rub her role in my face."

"WE'RE GOING BACKSTAGE!" Len jumped in the air.

**/-/**

Backstage, the area looked really crowded, nothing close to what it looked like onstage. There were people running around holding anything mechanical or costume-related, bumping into the others as they were trying to squeeze through the space without any air in their lungs.

"_How in the world can people run around in this?"_ Gakupo whined. _"It's a lot less crowded when we're on tour."_

"_That's because you guys are getting make-up and costumes ready."_ Kinsora sighed. _"It's always like this…"_

"Ah, there you guys are!"

Everyone looked up to see Ginsora walking toward them. She was wearing a simple nightgown outfit that shaped her curves, and there were lines on her joints that made it look like she was indeed a puppet with joints. These make-up guys sure know how to make things look convincing.

"What do you think?" She twirled. "Don't I look like a helpless human puppet waiting for my true love?"

"…no, you look like Ginsora." Kaito answered. After a few seconds, he got what she meant. "Uh…you look pretty, though!"

"Why, thank you." She looked willing to forgive him. "Hopefully, my leading man will be able to match my talent and magic singing!"

"Well…unless the main character isn't being played by Hareta Nakiri, then you're going to want to worry…" Kaito looked inside the program.

"Wait, WHAT?" Meiko dived into the program. "Hareta Nakiri? You're costarring with THE Hareta Nakiri?"

"That's right! He's the best at what he does!" Ginsora grinned. "But don't worry, I thought that it would be nice if I allowed you guys to meet him before opening curtain."

"The Hareta Nakiri! I can't believe we're meeting up with **THE**** HARETA NAKIRI!" **Meiko screamed at Luka.

"I know. I heard it a thousand times."

Rin gave up caring about them and started to wander backstage, leaving all of them alone. Moving through some people, she found herself staring straight at a doll in front of her. Slowly, she picked it up and moved some dust off of its face. It looked like a redhead man with a white jacket and black pants. What caught her interest was that there was no face on the doll at all. Was it incomplete?

"That's for the show."

She turned her head and saw that a man was hovering over her. He had short hair that was covered with a paperboy hat and a black outfit _(with a long-sleeved shirt that he constantly checked)_, but what struck her as odd was that his face seemed to be completely covered by darkness and she didn't seem to get the feeling of someone staring at her, even though he clearly was.

"Oh…so you're using these for the musical?" Rin asked. "But this one looks incomplete."

"It holds an entire body structure, so it's operable." The man answered. "Don't worry about it."

"OK…it looks cute." Rin giggled. "Who made this thing?"

"I'm not sure. From what I remember, it was a woman." He answered. "With long, flowing hair and…the most beautiful eyes…"

"Huh?"

"What? Oh…it's…nothing." He smiled as he held the broom in his hand. "You better make sure that you put that back before you lose that."

"Of course. This isn't mine, so…" She placed it back down. "Oh, by the way, I'm Rin Kagamine…I'm with Ginsora."

"Yeah, you were with that group that was just talking to her. I figured as much." The man answered. "If you're curious, I just saw them head off to the stage."

"Oh, thank you." She stood and walked, before stopping. "Oh wait! I forgot to ask you-"

But the mysterious man was gone.

**/-/**

After a few minutes, Rin was able to find the entrance to the main stage. What she ended up finding was that her family was sitting in the audience, and that both Ginsora and another man were onstage acting out something. She assumed that the man was the Hareta that Meiko was stressing about for the last hour or so. She snuck down to the audience and sat down next to Miku and Len.

"_Where were you, anyway?"_ Len whispered to her. _"We were worried that you got lost or something!"_

"_I just found the dolls that they were going to use for this play."_ Rin answered. _"One of them looked incomplete though, as if the person never got the chance to finish it."_

"_Don't tell me that you wanted to steal it!"_ Len giggled.

"_Oh, shut up!"_

"_Dolls? Really? You have plenty of dolls at home."_ Miku butted in.

"_That's not the issue! It's just that…I don't know, I wanted to finish it!"_ Rin grinned.

"_OK, now you're just weird."_

They turned back to the stage, where they were watching Ginsora acting as if she was just learning how to move on her own. Odd enough, as Rin noticed, she was moving without Hareta being in the room. That alone got Meiko to wait patiently to see her idol again. Suddenly, Ginsora started singing.

"_Oh my goodness…she's actually good."_ Luka blinked.

"_Well, what were you expecting? She's in a musical…as the lead!"_ Kaito smiled. _"She had to be good."_

Rin shook her head. She wasn't really expecting Ginsora to be a show-stealer, but she had to admit with Kaito: Ginsora can handle herself. Around that time, she noticed that the curtain had moved a bit, revealing the man she saw earlier. However, it was his back, so she was unable to see his face. Odd enough, it looked as if he was trying to avoid showing his face to the stage.

_What was that about?_

She shook her head as the song ended. The stage crew ran onstage to change the setting as Ginsora stuck her tongue out at Kinsora. That's when everyone remembered the sad truth: Kinsora can't sing for her life. She can only write lyrics _(most of which aren't bad)_.

"So? Are you jealous now?" She asked.

"Yeah…very." Kinsora answered sarcastically.

"…OK, the dolls are a little too much for me." Miku stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"I just saw it." Gakupo pointed backstage. "Just follow the bright lights in the ground."

Miku took that to heart as she climbed up the stairs backstage. After a few seconds, she was able to find the bathroom _(which was state-of-the-art, despite the dinky look of the entire theatre)_ and left without so much as thinking about it. When she headed back, she accidentally bumped into one of the stage hands carrying a box of something. She barely had her time to mutter her sorry when she realized that the man was gone, and there was a doll on the ground. Unfortunately, the guy was gone long before she had the chance to return it.

_Geez, what a weird doll. There's no face on it. But these details…my goodness, it looks as if whoever made this took forever and a century!_ She found herself walking with it. _Maybe this is the doll that Rin was talking about. The one that was incomplete yet extremely detailed. Hm…better give it back to the stage hands before they think I'm stealing something._

She looked around for a stagehand and saw one heading her way. He had a paperboy hat and short hair, his black outfit blending him into the darkness that was the stage. Miku almost bumped into him, if it hadn't been for the fact that she was standing at an open doorway in midday.

"Oh, wow. I almost bumped into you." The man said, his voice a little strained. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's OK. Oh, are you part of the stage hand?" Miku lifted up the doll. "I was just going to return this to someone."

"Huh?" He leaned in. "You look…familiar…"

"Do I? I think this is the first time we've met." Miku held the doll out. "So…can you take this?"

"Is this part of the show? Maybe you should hand it to the guy onstage. I'm just the guy cleaning up." He answered, looking down. "Besides, I don't have the authority to handle those things."

"What are you-?"

But the man was walking away as quickly as he could. It was around that time that she realized that there was a red stain on the back of the doll's left arm and part of his jacket. Not only that, this strange man seemed hell-bent on avoiding physical contact with this doll at all times. She'll just have to find out how to get it to someone.

**/-/**

Miku snuck the doll into her bag when she headed back out to the stage. Lunch was being served at that time _(namely pizza and coke)_, and when she descended down the stairs, she was greeted with Kaito holding a slice out on a paper plate with one of his trademark smiles.

"Thanks…" She quickly got it while blushing. "What's the toppings?"

"Pepperoni and extra cheese." Kaito grinned. "And I added a bit of leeks in there too…your favorite."

"Uh…thanks."

She sat down on one of the audience chairs as she slowly began to eat her pizza. Half of her tried to find the strange redhead and try to touch him with the doll, but alas there was no one around. She turned back to her pizza, suddenly realizing that Rin was sitting next to her.

"What're you looking for?" She asked.

"A stage hand." She answered truthfully. You can never lie to Rin. "I want to return something."

"What is it?"

"This." Miku pulled out the doll. "I tried to return it to this one guy, but he avoided it like the plague."

"Really? That's weird." Rin laughed. "Maybe he hates dolls on a worse scale than you!"

"Gah! Don't scare me like that!"

The two girls looked up from where they were sitting and saw that Luka had just given Gakupo a big ol' smack-to-the-face. The others were merely laughing from her reaction, and realized that Hareta was telling them something. They both leaned in to listen.

"What, ghosts are cool, right?" Gakupo laughed.

"Yeah, not as cool as you." Len laughed outloud.

"But seriously…this entire play is based off a true story?" Kinsora turned to Hareta.

"That's what I heard, anyway. It had something to do with a person who was making one single doll in memory of their grandparents, who was popular with doll making. Everyone says that the person was a dude, but some say it was a female." Hareta swallowed a piece of pizza. "Rumor has it that the guy was killed while working on that doll, and it was never finished."

"…and that's weird _because?"_ Meiko leaned in, confused.

"Well, let's say this: have you guys ever watched The Cat Returns?" Hareta smiled. "Some say that the theory stated there had applied in this incident as well."

"Oh, I get it." Kinsora's eyes widened. "I guess I can understand."

"Hold up, hold up, hold up. I never watched the movie." Gakupo backed up. "Explain this to us here."

"OK. I'll sum it up as cleanly as I can." Kinsora lifted up her hands. "There's a theory in that movie that states that if you give an object such as a statue or a toy enough love and willpower, it can grant a soul of its own, similar to how God grants humans their souls. That's usually applied to the modern day as robots-with-souls."

"Ohhhhhhh…that's interesting to hear!" Len's eyes widened.

Miku and Rin stared at each other for a few seconds before turning back to the doll in Miku's pocket. They waited until they were looking away from them, and then headed out backstage with nothing more than their thoughts and the strangely-stained doll in her pocket.

**/-/**

"Rin…you don't SERIOUSLY believe that the legend applies to this case, right?"

"Miku, **THINK ABOUT IT**. Most of the incidents that we go through have a legend attached to it! We sing as a reaction to those legends." Rin turned to Miku. "This is the same thing! This is a legend that needs an ending, and we're going to give these people the ending that they deserve!"

"OK, I can believe that…but I seriously don't think that legends are just going to drift towards us…" Miku sighed.

"Aw, come on. We're total legend magnets!" Rin turned around. "We might as well get our own TV specials!"

_I thought we did…_ Miku thought. "All right, fine. I'll play along. So what are we going on with here?"

"Well, let's take a good look at this doll here." Rin gestured. "There's an open door here, so we can look under light."

Miku lifted the doll under the light, and they both looked at the doll. It was clearly in the shape of a young male with short red hair. The jacket on it was white with buttons and yellow highlights with black pants and shoes. The odd part of the doll was that there was no face on it, and when it was flipped over there were stains on the left arm and jacket.

"Hey, these stains…I always thought that it was juice, but…it's darker." Miku pointed at it.

"It's blood, no doubt about that. This person was obviously killed while working on this." Rin flipped it again. "But this hair…doesn't it remind you of someone?"

"The hair? Really?" She looked at it. "Though…it does remind me of that guy I kept running into. The one that didn't want to touch the doll."

"Ah-HAH! Clue #2 that they're connected: strange behaviors over one object!" Rin pointed at her. "Hey, maybe he's the 'soul' of the doll like Kinsora mentioned!"

"If he's the soul, then why is he outside the doll?" Miku asked. "He'd have to be in the doll in order for it to exist, right?"

"Five bucks and my next pizza slice says that whatever it is, it's the reason why he avoids touching it like the plague." She grinned. "So all we need to do now is finish the doll's face in the image of the soul!"

"Do you know anything about his face appearance?" Miku leaned toward her.

"Actually…I never saw his face. He's always covering it somehow…" Rin sighed. "Maybe we'll have to choose it ourselves?"

"Rin, this isn't Animal Crossing here! We can't just draw anything on it!" She stated. "Besides, what can we even use?"

"Well…you can knit, Miku. You can try that."

"…knit what? We have no idea what we want for his face!"

"Just get the knitting set. I'll spell out what this poor guy wants!"

Miku looked at Rin before deciding that she couldn't convince her sister out of this. They headed over to a dressing room, where they found a brand new knitting set that they decided that they might as well use. Miku stared at the doll in front of her as she held the needle in the other.

"So…now what?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…let me think."

Rin held her head with her two fingers as she tried to find a good image for this poor doll and perhaps end this legend _(cause they're the ones able to solve them!)_. She blinked and stared at the mirrors in front of them, noticing the image of a young woman with tan hair over one of her sparkling blue eyes. She was mouthing something that Rin tried to catch.

"_Green…eyes."_

"What?" Miku looked up. "You say something?"

"Yeah…uh…give him green eyes…" Rin stared at the mirror. "Make them big…maybe Len's size…and add a lot of sparkle into them!"

"OK, OK! Slow down! I can't knit that fast!"

Rin continued to stare at the young woman as she continued to mouth to them directions to knit his face. She quickly assumed that she was the seamstress that Hareta's legend was talking about, since her directions were precise and accurate. As she was mouthing off the commands, Rin couldn't help but be shocked at just how beautiful she was: her delicate features that accented her angular face and the smile that seemed to be on her face half the time. Rin could barely register what she was asking for: a big smile…a checkmark nose…thin eyebrows…in fact, she couldn't even figure out what this guy was supposed to be looking like.

"I think we're done." Miku looked at the doll in her hand. "Wow, he looks really good."

Suddenly, Rin noticed that the woman was mouthing something else. She squinted at the mirror as the woman mouthed it over and over again until the movements became plastered onto her own lips. Miku was looking at Rin with a confused look on her face.

"Lo…re…lei." Rin voiced out. "Lorelei."

"That's supposed to be what?" Miku looked down at the doll. "It's a name, not a facial feature."

"No, I think that's the name of the doll." She turned to her. "Lorelei."

"Lorelei is the name of this doll?" She chuckled. "That's interesting…I guess."

"What can I say? I have a weird way of naming stuff!" Rin posed. "Lorelei, Lorelei…sounds like an angel!"

Miku was about to say something when they saw the door swing open, the voice of a screaming person just outside. Rin ran behind Miku as they saw the redhead stagehand stumble in, slamming the door behind him. It was then that they realized what the problem was: his entire face was plastered with blood.

"Gah!" Miku jumped. "I-Is there a rag in here?"

"Right, right!" Rin ran to the man. "Hold on…let me wipe off the blood so that I can find the cut!"

She quickly started wiping the blood away from his face. After she was done, Rin stepped back and almost screamed: the man had no face. Not only that, but the cuts on his face were the outlines of facial features. Miku realized that and started to panic as well. Suddenly, Miku thought of something strange, as she stood up.

"Lorelei!"

Almost instinctively, he turned his head toward Miku as she held out the finished doll. He reached out toward it as if he could see it perfectly, and instantly the blood vanished from the rag and his face, along with his stage hand outfit. When he stood, he was wearing the outfit that the doll was wearing and his face had been fully carved out, revealing sparkling emerald eyes that seemed to rival the girl's sapphire eyes.

"Am I…?" He looked at Miku.

"Yeah." She answered. "What do you think?"

"I like it. Looks better on me though." Lorelei smiled as he took the doll. "Maybe she'll recognize me now that I'm finished…"

"Who's going to recognize you?" Rin blinked.

But there was no reaction. He smiled at the both of them as he crumbled into dust _(much to their shock)_. Miku picked up the doll as Rin turned toward the mirror, showing the images of Lorelei finally reuniting with the girl in the mirror. They smiled at Rin before they vanished from the mirror. Suddenly, Ginsora came into the room.

"Oh, there you guys are! It's almost opening curtain!" She turned to the floor. "Hey, where'd all this dust come from? This is going to stick all over the costumes, you know!"

They decided not to tell Ginsora or anyone else what just happened as they headed back to the house. The musical was a huge hit, and in tribute to that _(and to Lorelei)_, they both wrote the songs Dolls and Marionette, which ended up being hugely popular.

And as for the doll? Miku keeps it to this day.

**/-/**

**Don't mind me. I'll get my mind out of the whole "legends" thing sooner or later.**


End file.
